Si Demain Vient
by Dexterine
Summary: Pièges, mensonges et trahisons se multiplient autour des Winchester qui se retrouvent au milieu d’un jeu de massacre. Peut-être que demain tout ira mieux. ...Si demain vient. Préserie
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, **voici une Préserie que j'avais commencé il y a longtemps mais que les talents d'auteur de Moht m'ont motivée à finir. Pour être honnête, je ne l'ai pas 'finie', je l'ai complètement réécrite. Cette fic à été très particulière à écrire car mes doigts sont partis tous seuls dans une incroyable improvisation sur clavier et le résultat est bien différent de l'idée de base. J'ai jamais eu autant de pages de rush. En la relisant j'ai presque découvert des passages, comme s'ils n'étaient pas de moi !

J'espère que vous apprécierez de la lire, autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire car pour être très honnête, j'en suis plutôt fière!

**Petit avertissement** : je n'avais pas envie de classer cette fiction en M parce que j'estime que M concerne surtout les trucs vraiment violents ou relatifs au sexe, mais j'use malgré tout d'un langage qui peut déranger. Concernant nos amis les Winchester, je pars du principe que des types qui vivent comme des routiers, toujours baignés dans la testostérone, les armes à feu et les monstres, ne sont pas les personnes les plus poétiques du monde. Quand je suis dans leur tête où quand j'écris leurs dialogues, je me passe la scène en me disant « qu'est ce qu'il dirait » et c'est rarement « auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de … », c'est plutôt « bouge ton cul pour… ». Donc vous voilà prévenus !

**Remerciements** à Moht pour son inconscient service de muse, et à sams1ra pour le OS The Assignement qui m'a hanté pendant toute l'écriture.

**Nbre de chaps** : 8 (ma plus courte fic jusqu'à lors !)

**--**

**...Si Demain Vient**

**1**

**--**

_**Chapitre 1 : Jeudi**_

Et BAM dans la table. John serra les dans pour retenir le « Putain ! » qui lui brûla les lèvres. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on rentre à pas d'heure et qu'on est trop borné pour allumer la lumière. Borné et non pas bourré, car John n'avait pas bu ce soir là, et le soir d'avant non plus. En réalité, il n'avait pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool depuis plus de deux semaines. Cependant il avait constaté que le stock de bière dans le frigo continuait de descendre… hum… il faudra qu'il ait une petite discussion avec son aîné.

En attendant, si la chope quotidienne était passée à la trappe, c'est que le père Winchester avait autre chose en tête. Pas qu'il y ait grand chose à voir ou à faire dans un bled comme 'Normal' dans l'Illinois… mais la ville portait très mal son nom. A Normal, un chasseur de monstre pouvait se trouver très occupé par le paranormal. Blague usée jusqu'à la corde par Dean pendant plusieurs _**longues**_ heures de voiture pour arriver jusque là d'ailleurs. Si John entendait encore « _Quoi ?! un fantôme ?? Normal ! Devine où on est ?!_ » sortir de la bouche de son fils il serait bien capable de charger son flingue avec de vraies balles.

John revenait d'une rencontre plutôt brutale avec la créature qui les avait amené dans cette ville à la base. Selon les légendes peaux-rouges, ça s'appelait un 'Nuu-Chah-Nulth' . Si comme John vous n'arrivez pas à prononcer ce mot ni à imaginer la bestiole, fiez vous à l'honnête description du père Winchester : '_une espèce de hyène qui pue la mort et mange des gens_'. Au final peu importait le nom de cette chose, après deux semaines de traque acharnée le score venait de tomber : John Winchester 1, Nuu-machin bidule qui pue-Nulth 0. Enfin… 0,5 pour être tout à fait honnête car l'épaule déboitée et les griffures sur l'abdomen étaient quand même à ajouter au crédit du monstre.

Toujours est-il qu'à l'instant présent John avait décrété obstinément qu'il n'allumerait pas la lumière quitte à se péter les genoux sur la moitié du mobilier. On est têtu ou on ne l'est pas. Le but de l'opération était de ne pas réveiller les garçons et les alarmer avec un t-shirt trempé de sang. C'était superficiel, il avait vérifié, alors autant éviter d'en faire tout un plat ; la spécialité de ses fils.

Le problème restait l'épaule déboitée qui n'allait certainement pas se remboiter par l'opération du Saint-Esprit. John avait essayé de se la jouer Martin Riggs dans l'_Arme Fatale_ en se cognant le bras contre un arbre mais de toute évidence, Mel Gibson n'avait jamais affronté de hyène qui pue. '_Ces conneries ne marchent que dans les films… et putain ça fait mal_ !'

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il allait devoir réveiller Dean. Avant toute chose, il fallait absolument qu'il se débarrasse de ce t-shirt déchiré et plein de sang, qu'il s'occupe des plaies sur l'abdomen et qu'il essaie d'avoir l'air un peu moins crevé que ce qu'il était. Crevé était d'ailleurs un euphémisme. Il en venait presque à se demander s'il garderait, en travers du visage, la marque du semi-remorque qui venait de lui passer dessus.

Et re-BAM dans je ne sais pas quelle connerie qui trainait par terre. « Fais chier ! » marmonna John en essayant de garder l'équilibre. C'est alors qu'il entendit le clic familier du flingue que l'on arme. Il soupira – '_et merde'_. La lumière scintilla tout à coup lui agressant les yeux. Dean se tenait en haut de l'escalier, un Beretta pointé droit sur la poitrine de son père, toujours en bas, les pieds empêtrés dans la paire de basket de Sammy.

« Papa ? » demanda-t-il, soulagé, sans pour autant baisser son arme.

« Non, c'est le père noël. » grogna John.

Dean reconnu le charme et l'amabilité habituelle de son père qu'aucun Shapeshifter ne pourrait jamais imiter et dévala l'escalier quatre à quatre. Instinctivement John resserra son blouson autour de lui pour cacher le bordel qu'il y avait en dessous. Il essaya d'avoir l'air à peu près humain bien qu'il se sente à cheval entre un mollusque et une serpillère. Le fils aîné ne prit même pas la peine de demander comment il allait, sachant d'avance ce qu'il récolterait, et se contenta de jauger l'état de son père en le scrutant des pieds à la tête. John détestait ça et le fit savoir en grognant.

« J'espère que tu lui à réglé son compte. »

« Il est cramé. »

_Voilà, c'est bien John, des phrases courtes, peut-être qu'il ne remarquera pas que…_

« T'as pas l'air bien… »

_Raté_. John leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je viens d'affronter un Nunchaku, je rentre pas d'un cours de yoga, Dean. »

« Un Nunchaku ?» répéta Dean amusé « Et t'as pas croisé Bruce Lee dans la forêt tant que t'y étais ? »

Se rendant compte qu'il s'était encore planté dans le nom de la bestiole et le cerveau trop embrumé pour réaliser à quel point cette vanne était pourrie, John se mit à rire. Il rit. Vraiment. A gorge déployée.

Dean secoua la tête en souriant.

« Nom de dieu, c'est plus grave que je pensais. »

La douleur se rappela soudain au bon souvenir de John qui grimaça en resserrant ses bras autour de son ventre.

« Je vais chercher le kit de secours. » s'écria Dean prêt à prendre l'escalier en direction de la salle de bain.

John le saisit par l'épaule avec son bras valide, l'obligeant à le regarder.

« Non. Moi je vais chercher le kit. Toi, tu retournes te coucher. » intima John.

« Mais papa… »

« Dean. »

Immédiatement le fils aîné reconnu le ton. Ce ton qui le faisait toujours réagir, le ton de l'ordre. Il se raidit, droit comme un i, le visage fermé, les sens en alerte, et acquiesça.

« Oui chef. »

John n'appréciait pas spécialement d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur Dean, ça le mettait mal à l'aise parfois. Mais pour être honnête, la plupart du temps c'était quand même bien pratique. Au départ quand Dean était encore gamin, John avait redouté comme la peste la période de l'adolescence, pensant qu'il perdrait surement l'autorité qu'il avait sur son aîné. Pourtant aujourd'hui Dean avait 16 ans et rien n'avait changé par rapport à quand il en avait 4.

Si John utilisait le ton de l'instructeur de l'armée il pourrait tout demander, tout exiger et Dean obéirait sans poser de questions. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne où une mauvaise chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'était bien foutu de la gueule des parents qui se laissent déborder par leurs gamins sous prétexte que la sacro-sainte puberté prenait le dessus. A l'époque, il s'était même félicité de son travail. Pas si naze que ça en paternité finalement le John !

Il était très fier de son coup quand il s'agissait de constater que son fils n'était pas un grand machin tout maigre, capricieux et insolent. Mais ça, c'était avant. Avant que Sammy, du haut de ces 11 ans ne commence à claquer des portes et à déclarer sans sourciller '_de toute façon, tu m'emmerdes_.' La évidemment, il fallait bien admettre que le côté obscur de l'adolescence était parfois plus fort que maître John 'Kenobi' Winchester.

Se remémorant soudainement l'épaule déboitée John prévint son fils qu'il aurait peut-être besoin d'un coup de main, …après. (Quand il aurait nettoyé les 30 litres de sang qui dégoulinaient de son ventre.)

**--**

Une sonnerie retentie. John ouvrit vaguement un œil qu'il réussit à focaliser sur son réveil : 11h48. Il écouta le bruit de la maison, rien. Les garçons devaient être à l'école. La sonnerie à nouveau. Le père Winchester enterra sa tête sous son oreiller en marmonnant un truc incompréhensible mais qui n'avait certainement rien de poétique. Plus rien. Il se rendormi.

A peine 5 minutes plus tard le téléphone sonna de nouveau et cette fois John cria à haute et intelligible voix : « Ta gueule. »

Les téléphones de nos jours… aucun respect pour le sommeil des autres. L'appareil sonna encore, et encore, et encore, et encore… jusqu'à ce qu'au bout de vingt minutes un être mi-homme, mi-grizzly, ne décide de s'en approcher en marmonnant un flot continu de noms d'oiseaux.

« Quoi ?! » cracha-t-il dans le combiné.

« _Bordel ! Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con !_ » cria un homme à l'autre bout du fil.

« Damien ? »

Damien était un chasseur un peu plus jeune que John mais tout aussi expérimenté. Ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques années auparavant au Roadhouse, par l'entremise de Bill Harvelle. Ils avaient déjà chassé plusieurs fois ensemble, toute sorte de trucs. Pourtant John n'appréciait que moyennement sa compagnie sur le terrain. Damien était trop sûr de lui, trop impétueux. A l'entendre il n'avait jamais peur de rien et il pouvait affronter n'importe quoi. Dans le feu de l'action, ça le rendait instable, toujours prêt à bondir avant le signal et à essayer de sauver la situation en héro. Parfois John se demandait s'il chassait pour sa gloire personnelle ou pour sauver des vies. Cependant il était redoutable une arme à la main et les démons avaient du souci à se faire quand il trainait dans le coin.

John et lui s'étaient retrouvé sur cette chasse un peu par hasard et le père Winchester avait immédiatement cherché à l'évincer, quitte à se farcir la hyène qui pue en solo. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de son comportement à la chasse, mais surtout pour ce que John lui dissimulait. En effet, depuis trois ans qu'ils se connaissaient, John Winchester cachait férocement un secret. Deux même, l'un de 12 ans, l'autre de 16.

Ca n'avait rien à voir avec Damien en lui même, c'était cet univers en général. John tenait Sam et Dean éloignés des chasseurs et les chasseurs éloignés de Sam et Dean. Parfois révéler leur existence s'était avéré inévitable et même bénéfique comme avec Daniel Elkins, Bobby Singer, le pasteur Jim et quelques autres. Mais le reste du temps, pour la sombre et violente communauté des chasseurs, John Winchester n'était qu'une ombre de plus, qu'un type bourru accoudé au bar, qu'une machine à tuer assoiffée de vengeance. Et c'était très bien comme ça.

Moins ces gens là en savaient sur lui, et mieux il se portait.

« _Ouais c'est Damien, qui veux tu que ce soit ? Le père noël ?_ »

« Je l'ai déjà faite celle là. »

« _Quoi ?!_ »

« Nan rien. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« _Qu'est ce que je veux ? Tu te rappelles qu'hier t'as insisté pour chasser seul le Nuu-Chah-Nulth, soit disant qu'on avait pas besoin d'être deux pour ça bla bla bla ? Et tu te rappelle que t'as dis que t'appellerais pour me dire si t'étais toujours vivant ?_ »

« Ah ouais… c'est vrai. Désolé j'étais un peu sonné hier. »

« _Putain John ! J'étais à deux doigts de partir dans la forêt pour te chercher !_ »

John se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant.

« Je suis désolé, OK ? Tout va bien, la bestiole est morte, moi pas. Je vais me recoucher. »

« _Pas si vite. J'ai une info pour toi._ »

« Je fais un break, je suis vidé, je prends rien avant un moment. »

« _Crois moi, ça, tu vas le prendre_. »

**--**

Quand les garçons étaient rentrés à la maison sur le coup de 17h30, John n'était pas là. Rien d'inquiétant, après deux semaines de chasse intensive et vu l'état dans lequel il était rentré la nuit dernière, il devait avoir eut besoin d'un verre.

Sammy avait terminé ses devoirs depuis un bon moment et il regardait un feuilleton télé d'un œil distrait. Il se faisait toujours rapidement des amis malgré leurs déménagements réguliers et il n'avait qu'une seule envie en ce moment, les rejoindre. En temps normal, après avoir fini quelques exercices de maths et autres trucs pour l'école, il se serait empressé de courir chez Michael, un gosse de sa classe qui habitait à deux pâtés de maison de la vieille ruine que leur père louait.

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un temps normal.

Aujourd'hui Sam avait observé avec des yeux ébahis son grand frère s'assoir avec conviction à la table de la cuisine et commencer à rédiger un essai. Très sceptique sur les intentions de Dean, le petit frère l'avait épié tout en faisant ses propres devoirs, en comptant les secondes avant que Dean n'envoie tout valser et finisse par sortir faire un tour. A son grand étonnement, à chaque fois que la feuille ou le crayon s'envolaient en frustration, Sam pouvait voir son frère prendre une grande inspiration et recommencer. Et Dean qui s'applique pour faire ses devoirs pendant plus de 2h, c'est un spectacle que Sammy n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde.

De rage, Dean jeta une fois de plus son crayon en travers de la table et une nouvelle boule de papier vint rejoindre la dizaine d'autres qui s'entassait dans la poubelle.

« Fais chier » marmonna-t-il en attrapant une autre feuille.

Le paquet de papier diminuait dangereusement. Il était assit là à essayer d'écrire 20 pauvres lignes depuis plus de 2h et tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire c'est contribuer un peu plus à la déforestation en Amazonie…

« Peut-être que si t'éteignais ta musique de sauvage ce serait plus facile » cria Sammy par-dessus le son tonitruant du deuxième album de Rush.

« T'as pas autre chose à faire ? » coupa sèchement Dean

« Non, pas vraiment. » menti Sam.

Il aurait vraiment voulu aller rejoindre ses copains mais la curiosité était plus forte. Quelle espèce de mouche avait bien pu piquer son frère pour qu'il se mette à travailler avec autant d'ardeur ? Combien de feuilles de papier allaient finir en boule avant qu'il ne renonce ? Combien de temps avant que son père ne défonce la porte avec une mitraillette et noie Dean dans de l'eau bénite pour l'exorciser ?

Ignorant son frère et loin de baisser le son, Dean leva les yeux au ciel et replongea sur sa feuille. C'était complètement surréaliste pour Sammy. Il avait vu des tas de choses bizarres dans sa courte vie, mais Dean qui faisait ses devoirs avec application, s'était décidemment hors compétition.

John avait fini par revenir une heure plus tard. Sans le moindre mot ou regard en direction de ses fils il avait foncé droit à l'étage, vers sa chambre qui lui servait de quartier général. Sam avait levé les yeux au ciel avec tellement de lassitude qu'on aurait pu l'entendre à l'autre bout de la ville, mais son père était trop obnubilé par dieu sait quelle nouvelle lubie pour s'en apercevoir.

« C'est quoi maintenant ? Un fantôme ? Un vampire ? Une licorne ? » Demanda-t-il ironiquement à son frère.

Dean leva à peine les yeux de sa feuille pour grogner son désaccord et replongea dans son travail.

Quoi ? Pas de vanne sur les licornes qui font des arcs-en-ciel quand elles pètent ? Mince… il devait vraiment y avoir un truc qui cloche avec Dean. Sam le regarda avec insistance sans obtenir la moindre réaction en réponse et finit par retourner devant son feuilleton. Il voulait absolument savoir comment ça allait se terminer. Pas le feuilleton, Dean et ses devoirs.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard une boule de papier vint s'écraser rageusement contre un mur, un crayon se brisa en deux, un poing tapa sur la table et Sammy comprit que Dean venait d'atteindre son point de rupture. Le grand frère quitta la maison sans un seul regard en arrière et en prenant soin de faire claquer la porte.

Immédiatement une grosse voix autoritaire rugit depuis le premier étage. « Sam ! »

Effectivement, depuis quelques temps Sam avait fait du claquage de porte un sport olympique. Il ne fallait pas avoir fait Harvard pour faire l'association « _porte qui claque égal Sam_ ». Et ça tombait bien car John n'avait pas fais Harvard.

Ce qui énervait le plus jeune c'était surtout que la porte ait pu déranger John mais pas le hard rock à fond les ballons que Dean mettait, soit disant, pour se concentrer. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Sam soit de nouveau en colère contre son père et ressente la terrible envie de claquer une porte. Devant la stupidité de cette idée il se contenta de ruminer dans son coin. Après tout Dean avait abandonné, il était libre de rejoindre ses copains.

Il commença par éteindre la musique avant de mettre son manteau et de lacer ses chaussures. Il écrivit rapidement un mot : '_Suis chez Michael, Sam'_. Même s'il allait quasiment tous les jours chez son copain depuis près d'un mois, Sam laissait toujours une note par acquis de conscience. Il savait que son père détestait rentrer à la maison ou se réveiller sans savoir où étaient les garçons. D'ailleurs Dean, avec son coup d'éclat, était parti sans se retourner et il risquait d'en entendre parler si John avait la bonne idée de descendre avant qu'il ne revienne.

En déposant le mot sur la table de la cuisine Sam observa avec suspicion le tas de papier que Dean avait jeté dans la poubelle. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Certainement des maths. Dean haïssait les maths. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer de ne pas être observé, aucun Winchester n'aimait pas qu'on fouine dans ses affaires. Sammy attrapa l'une des boules de papier et entreprit de la déplier.

En haut de la feuille froissée était simplement griffonné à l'encre noire : 'Dean Gibson'. Sam arqua un sourcil. Tout ça pour écrire son nom ? Enfin… leur nom d'emprunt du moment. Rapidement il déplia une autre boule de papier puis une autre, puis une autre, même chose.

« Quel débile… » Murmura Sam en secouant la tête.

S'assoir deux heures à une table et consommer une quantité industrielle de papier pour écrire son nom dépassait complètement le jeune Winchester. Il avait beau passer 95 pour cent de sa vie nez à nez avec Dean, il arrivait toujours à s'étonner de tous les trucs bizarres qu'il faisait. Sammy froissa à nouveau les feuilles pour dissimuler les traces de sa curiosité et les replaça dans la poubelle. Il contempla une dernière fois le tas de papier en secouant la tête. Par moment il se disait que si il commençait à faire une liste des '_Bidules effrayants, stupides et étranges qui passent par la tête de Dean Winchester'_, la forêt amazonienne avait du souci à se faire.

Sam quitta finalement la maison en direction de ses copains qui l'attendaient pour démarrer une partie de mortal-combat sur Super Nintendo. Une après-midi normale pour n'importe quel gosse de 12 ans, un luxe pour un Winchester.

**--**

« _Ok, je l'ai localisé, c'est à huit heures de route au sud de Normal, dans le comté de Broodmaker._ »

« T'as pas plus précis que le 'comté de Broodmaker' ? »

« _Désolé, j'ai rien de mieux. T'as rechargé en munition ?_ »

« Evidemment. »

« _Ecoute John, ce mec est un enfoiré, il ne va pas te rendre la vie facile_. »

« Je vais gérer. »

« _Ouais… tu m'étonnes. N'oublie pas que si tu le butes, t'en sauras pas plus_. »

« Sans déconner. » marmonna John, agacé.

«_ A moins que ce soit lui qui te bute en premier… Tu veux vraiment pas que je t'accompagne ?_ »

« J'ai dis non, Damien. S'il est aussi parano que Elkins le dit, il faut que j'y aille seul. »

« _Ok, ok… Bon tu pars quand ?_ »

« Ce soir. »

« _J'aurais besoin de récupérer mon Winchester. Le fusil je veux dire. Je peux être chez toi dans 10 minutes._»

« Non, je te l'amène. »

« _C'est ridicule John, c'est sur mon chemin, je vais au stand de tir._ »

« Je te l'amène. » trancha John avec un ton qui laissait peu de place à la discussion.

Pas de chasseur trop proche des garçons.

« _La vache ! J'ai connu des rochers moins têtus que toi. Ta piaule ne peut pas être si terrible que ça, si ? _» Il y eut un court silence avant que Damien ne capitule _« Ok, ça marche, je t'attends..._ »

Et John raccrocha en soupirant. Il resta encore un moment sans bouger, pensif, à écouter le silence paisible de la maison. Attendez une seconde… Le silence ? Comment ça le silence ? Dans cette maison il était censé y avoir un pleurnichard claqueur de porte et une grande gueule fan de hard rock, le silence avait fait ses valises depuis longtemps. John ferma les yeux. Peut-être qu'en se concentrant il entendrait le son lointain de la télé…

Non. Pas de musique, pas de hurlements, pas de télé. Soit les garçons n'étaient pas là, soit…

Automatiquement il quitta sa chambre/quartier général, un léger pincement au fond de l'estomac. Il n'était pas spécialement inquiet, Sam était certainement chez machin… comment il s'appelle déjà… Michael ? Peu importe. Dean devait être au drugstore du coin à draguer la caissière, ou bien parti en ballade avec l'impala. Pourtant il y avait toujours une part de lui plus sensible à la panique qui ne supportait pas que ses fils sortent de son champ de vision.

Il descendit l'escalier après n'avoir trouvé personne à l'étage. Pas le moindre bruit au rez–de-chaussée comme si la maison était vide. Pourtant, assis dans la position du penseur de Rodin, Dean était là, captivé par l'écran de la télé.

« Hey » appela John.

Pas de réponse.

« Hey » tenta-t-il plus fort.

Dean sursauta et focalisa un regard ahuri sur son père.

« Tu sais qu'elle est éteinte ? » demanda John sceptique.

« Quoi ?»

« La télé. »

« Euh… ouais. »

Dean semblait gêné. Il essayait d'envoyer son sourire habituel mais ne réussissait qu'à avoir l'air encore plus mal à l'aise. Ca n'échappa pas à John. Peu de choses lui échappaient d'ailleurs quand il s'agissait de Sam et Dean.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Dean grimaça en secouant la tête. « Rien, j'ai mal dormi, je suis un peu à côté de mes pompes aujourd'hui. »

John était peu convaincu, mais il avait beaucoup trop d'autres choses en tête pour insister.

« Où est ton frère ? »

« Chez Micheal. »

« Bien. Je vais devoir partir dans moins d'une heure. »

Le visage de Dean ne laissa transparaitre aucune émotion particulière quand il demanda simplement :

« Combien de temps ? »

John passa une main fatiguée sur son visage.

« Je sais pas exactement. Une bonne semaine au moins.»

« T'as besoin d'un back-up ? »

«Si tu demandes ça juste pour échapper à l'école, non. » Tenta John.

Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'humour mais c'était une façon comme une autre d'apporter un peu de légèreté dans une conversation qui voulait concrètement dire '_Je pars seul au devant d'une mort certaine et je te laisse en charge de ton frère, tu trouveras 20 dollars sur la table. PS : bisous_.'

Dean resta parfaitement impassible, sans même l'esquisse d'un sourire.

« Ok. »

« Les règles habituelles s'appliquent, on est d'accord ? »

« Oui, chef. »

…Tiens… pas de soupir ou de roulement des yeux qui veulent dire '_tu me prends pour un débile ou quoi ?_' nota John. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec son aîné. En l'observant avec attention, il reconnu l'attitude.

Après la mort de Mary et même plus tard quand Dean faisait encore de terribles cauchemars, il s'était complètement renfermé sur lui-même. Son père avait eu le plus grand mal à l'atteindre et à le ramener dans le monde des vivants.

Encore aujourd'hui, de temps en temps, Dean recommençait. Ca n'avait pas la même ampleur que quand il était petit, parfois ça durait juste quelques minutes, mais il restait là, à regarder dans le vide, ignorant le monde extérieur, complètement perdu dans sa propre tête. Et John n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il détestait même.

En aucun cas il ne pourrait retraverser les mêmes épreuves qu'après la mort de sa femme, le silence terrible et oppressant de son petit bonhomme qui était autrefois tellement vivant… Cependant il savait également que Dean ne parlerait que s'il avait envie de parler, inutile de perdre du temps à essayer de lui faire dire ce qui se passait dans sa tête s'il ne le sentait pas comme ça. De toute façon il n'avait pas le temps de jouer les psys maintenant. Dean devait encore s'être fait engueuler par un prof ou pris un râteau par la bimbo du coin, rien qu'il ne puisse gérer tout seul. Dans moins d'une heure le Dean déprimé serait redevenu le Dean qui va toujours bien. C'était tellement facile avec lui. John aurait voulu se foutre lui-même un coup de poing rien qu'à l'idée de laisser son fils aller mal parce que c'était '_plus facile'_. Et pourtant, c'est exactement ce qu'il allait faire.

« Si ton frère n'est pas revenu avant 20h, tu vas le chercher, tu le ramène par la peau des fesses et tu lui dis qu'il est privé de sortie jusqu'à ses 30 ans.»

« Ca marche. » répondit Dean en regardant par la fenêtre.

Oh mon dieu que ça l'énervait que son fils soit aussi renfermé aujourd'hui !

« Regarde-moi quand tu me parles » rétorqua John sur un ton beaucoup plus agressif qu'il n'aurait voulu.

En fait c'est le ton qu'il aurait employé avec le plus jeune. C'était le seul ton que Sam comprenait. Mais avec Dean il fallait utiliser une autre tactique. Le fils aîné se renfermait sur lui-même au moindre éclat de voix. Plus on lui hurlait dessus et moins il entendait. Dean était un mystère de psychologie et John n'avait jamais eu la patience d'essayer de le décrypter. Heureusement pour lui, son fils se sortait très bien tout seul de ces moments d'absence.

Conformément aux craintes de John, il s'était montré trop incisif pour Dean qui placarda aussi sec son masque '_tout va bien'_, déploya un sourire à 10 000 volts qui sonnait terriblement faux et répondit simplement :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai la situation bien en main. »

John leva un sourcil sceptique, parfaitement conscient que Dean lui cachait quelque chose mais pas du tout enclin à commencer une séance de psychanalyse. Au lieu de ça il tenta d'ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux de son fils. Il faisait souvent ça avec Sammy, c'était comme un drapeau blanc, une trêve. Deuxième erreur pour John, Dean n'était pas Sammy et il n'avait pas reçu le mémo. Le fils aîné esquiva simplement le contact en faisant mine de vouloir attraper la télécommande.

John soupira et choisit de renoncer. Il n'avait jamais réussi à atteindre Dean quand il était comme ça, ça n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

Une heure plus tard il faisait vrombir le moteur de l'Impala sur les routes de l'Illinois en direction du comté de Broodmaker et d'un mystérieux chasseur solitaire qui pourrait en savoir très long sur ce qui était arrivé à Mary. Steven Myers. Ce mec était une légende. L'un des plus vieux chasseurs encore en activité.

Selon les différentes versions, Myers avait plus de 45ans de chasse dans les pattes. Comme toute légende qui se respecte, il était insaisissable et personne ne savait où le trouver. C'était à tel point que pour certains chasseurs, Myers n'existait pas. John aurait été de ceux là si Elkins n'avait pas juré par tous les saints que le vieux lui avait déjà sauvé les fesses plusieurs fois.

**--**

Sam courrait à perdre haleine dans les rues sombres de Normal. Son cœur avait manqué de s'arrêter quand il avait découvert l'heure tardive. Son père allait le réduire en bouillie… il pouvait dire adieu à ses soirées chez Michael. John ne l'avait pas encore condamné mais il était déjà en colère à l'idée d'être privé de sortie à cause d'un pauvre petit quart d'heure de retard de rien du tout. Son père était vraiment un dictateur.

Arrivé devant la maison il fut soulagé de constater que l'Impala n'était pas là. Le soulagement fut de courte durée quand il imagina John parcourir la ville au volant de la voiture à sa recherche. Il était mort, enterré, déterré, salé et brûlé.

Il se précipita à l'intérieur en criant :

« Je suis là ! »

Il n'avait que 20 minutes de retard… Dean avait déjà fait pire. Ce dernier était assis à la table de la cuisine face à une feuille blanche. L'entrée brutale de Sammy le fit sursauter.

« Oui… j'ai remarqué. Et la moitié de la ville aussi. » Dit-il avant de rouler en boule sa feuille et de la jeter dans la poubelle.

« Où est papa ? » demanda Sammy espérant de tout son cœur qu'il ne soit pas parti à sa recherche.

« Parti. Pour une bonne semaine. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça parti ? Il venait à peine de rentrer ?! »

« Et maintenant il est reparti. » conclu Dean, comme si c'était évident.

« Mais je ne l'ai même pas vu ! Il est parti où ? Il fait quoi ? »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel « Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en sache. Ca avait l'air urgent. Surement des tas de gens à sauver. »

« Génial. » ironisa Sammy en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Tu sais, c'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas là que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilement. » lança Dean avec de la malice dans la voix.

Sam le regarda sans comprendre. Il était trop occupé à être en colère contre John pour comprendre où son frère voulait en venir. Ce dernier regarda sa montre imaginaire et déclara :

« Il est 20h28, jeune padawan, vous avez 28 minutes de retard. Le juge Dean-le-Magnifique vous condamne à une peine d'une pompe par minute. Ce qui fait donc 28 pompes en bonne et due forme. Sentence à exécution immédiate. Hop hop ! »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel mais ne pu réprimer un sourire. Décidément c'était vraiment beaucoup plus agréable de se faire pincer par Dean que par John car même dans les punitions il savait faire preuve d'humour.

« Je suis là depuis 5 minutes Dean, techniquement je n'ai que 22 minutes de retard. »

« Insubordination. Dean-le-magnifique condamne à 75 pour cent de pompes en plus ce qui, ajouté à la racine du carré de l'hypoténuse, donne un total de 50 pompes. Tout de suite. »

« N'importe quoi. » s'écria Sam en riant.

« Sujet récalcitrant. Dean-le-magnifique condamne…- »

« Non ! » coupa Sam « C'est bon, c'est bon. 50 pompes. »

« Et au milieu du salon, que je te vois. » dit Dean avant de se rendre dans le coin cuisine pour préparer le repas.

« T'aimes me voir souffrir, hein ? »

« J'adore. »

**--**

**_TBC_**


	2. Vendredi

Encore une fois je suis très touchée par toutes ces reviews! Merci à tous de prendre le temps de lire et de me laisser un avis, j'espère vraiment que la suite ne vous décevra pas! C'est parti pour le chapitre 2!

_**Avertissement :** J'ai complètement inventé Broodmaker et toutes les villes qui s'y trouvent, si vous êtes un spécialiste de l'état de l'Illinois, vous avez le droit de me détester. En plus je n'ai pas le compas dans l'œil alors il est possible que mes distances soient fantaisistes… Désolée pour le dérangement !_

**--**

**Si Demain Vient**

**2**

**--**

_**Vendredi**_

Le comté de Broodmaker s'étendait sur plus de 280km dans le sud de l'Illinois. On y comptait pas moins de cinq petits villages et le reste était surtout de la lande marécageuse. L'un des contacts de Damien avait aperçu la voiture de Myers entre Naptown et Breaving. Selon la légende, Myers parcourait le pays au volant d'une Aston Martin hors d'âge.

Au départ John avait trouvé cette idée ridicule. Un type aussi mystérieux, un chasseur aussi expérimenté, ne se baladait certainement pas dans la bagnole de James Bond ! C'était un véhicule beaucoup trop mythique et reconnaissable. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il avait les fesses posées sur le cuir d'une Chevy Impala 67 et il préféra fermer sa gueule. L'indice était malgré tout très maigre et personne n'y aurai prêté foi si la route entre ces deux villages n'était pas réputée hantée.

Un gibier éventuel… la voiture… c'était probable.

Il pleuvait des cordes, comme toujours à cette période de l'année dans l'Illinois, et les essuie-glaces de l'Impala luttaient pour faire leur travail correctement. Bien qu'on soit en plein jour, John y voyait à peine à deux mètres devant lui alors qu'il s'engageait sur la fameuse route entre Naptown et Breaving. Il scruta avec attention chacune des trois voitures qui croisèrent son chemin mais pas d'Aston Martin à l'horizon. Pas d'horizon du tout d'ailleurs, il n'y voyait absolument rien. Bien qu'il détestait ça, il roulait très lentement et fut plus que satisfait d'apercevoir le panneau d'entrée de Naptown.

Rapidement il localisa le bar du coin, le seul de la ville apparemment, et se gara devant.

Le parking était archi complet, à croire que quand l'eau coule à flot on s'hydrate à l'alcool dans ces petits villages.

Pas d'Aston Martin sur le parking non plus.

John pénétra malgré tout dans l'établissement. Il avait toujours été un bon traqueur et il était persuadé que si Myers était encore ici, il finirait par le découvrir. Certes d'habitude ses proies n'étaient pas humaines, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de changer son modus opérandi. Ce qui marchait avec des monstres surnaturels devait bien marcher avec un vieux papy. Ces indices étaient plus que minces. La description qu'il avait de Myers datait de plus de 10 ans et elle avait était faite par Elkins, champion du monde de physionomie à retardement qui s'était écrié l'année dernière 'Bobby ? Depuis quand est ce que tu as une barbe ?' alors que l'intéressé ne devait pas s'être rasé depuis sa puberté.

L'intérieur du bar était aussi glauque que l'extérieur, la pluie en moins. Tous les regards se posèrent sur John à la seconde même où il passa la porte. Le silence commença à s'imposer à l'exception du juke-box grésillant qui crachait un vieux standard de REO. _Bien joué pour la discrétion John_. pensa-t-il. Il avança vers le bar comme si de rien était, sentant glisser sur lui les regards interrogateurs. Petits à petits les conversations reprirent jusqu'à ce qu'un brouhaha de voix assourdissant n'étouffe le pauvre juke-box.

« Ce sera quoi pour toi cheri ? » demanda une femme derrière le comptoir.

Ses cheveux filasses, sa voix, ses doigts et ses dents jaunies trahissaient des années de cigarette intensive. Engoncée dans un débardeur trop petit pour elle, elle se penchait au dessus du comptoir dans une position vulgaire et peu équivoque. John n'aurais pas su lui donner d'âge. Probablement quelque part entre 25 et 35 ans.

« Un whisky. Sec. » Commanda-t-il avec un vague sourire.

Il scanna la pièce des yeux en essayant de distinguer au travers de la fumée, quelqu'un qui pourrait correspondre à la description. Environ 1m85, plutôt mince, voir maigre, malgré l'entraînement physique, des yeux bleus glaciers, des cheveux gris, l'air pas comode… C'était plutôt vague et il pouvait avoir beaucoup changé depuis. Une chose pourtant pourrait permettre de l'identifier plus facilement. Selon Elkins, Myers était du vieux continent, il avait un accent anglais à couper au couteau.

« Voilà un whisky pour le bel étranger. » siffla la serveuse en posant son verre devant John.

La faune féminine dans ce type d'endroits représentait souvent des 'proies' faciles pour quiconque souhaitait se 'détendre' après une longue route ou une chasse éprouvante. John n'avait jamais eu de problèmes de ce côté-là et c'est très mal à l'aise qu'il constatait que son fils aîné marchait dans ses traces. Ils avaient le même sourire, qui faisait tomber les filles comme des mouches, mais Dean avait en plus la grâce de Mary, ce qui en faisait souvent, malgré lui et malgré son jeune âge, une cible de choix pour serveuse nymphomane.

Sam était encore beaucoup trop occupé par la géométrie pour se rendre compte qu'on pouvait s'intéresser à d'autres types de courbes... En même temps, à 12 ans c'était tout à fait normal et John n'avait pas du tout hâte de savoir si Sam dépendait génétiquement de lui de ce côté-là. Il avait bien assez à faire avec un seul tombeur sur les bras.

Il sourit à la serveuse de manière à laisser supposer une ouverture sans pour autant dire 'où tu veux, quand tu veux'.

« Je m'appelle Sheila. Si t'as besoin d'autre chose chéri, tu sais où me trouver. » Lança-t-elle en passant la langue sur ses lèvres.

John hésitait entre se sentir flatté ou gêné. Finalement il préféra mettre de côté tout ce qui faisait de lui un homme normalement constitué pour se focaliser sur la chasse.

« Justement Sheila, j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main. »

Immédiatement la serveuse se pencha lascivement sur le comptoir, dévoilant un maximum de son anatomie coincée dans un débardeur trop serré et lui susurra à l'oreille. « Au sens propre ou figuré ? »

Il en fallait généralement beaucoup pour déstabiliser le père Winchester mais le souffle alcoolisé des mots obscènes contre son oreille le fit vaciller sur son tabouret. Si ça n'était pas le rentre dedans le plus vulgaire et répugnant qu'il n'ai jamais vu, il ne s'appelait plus Winchester. Il était un père de famille respectable après tout. Enfin… Respectable peut être pas, mais père de famille quand même. Veuf par-dessus le marché. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas marqué en travers de son front.

« Euh… figuré… » Baragouina-t-il

Sheila, l'air presque déçu, s'éloigna de lui mais resta suffisamment penchée au dessus du comptoir pour que l'ensemble des clients du bar puissent profiter de la vue.

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi chéri ? »

Le 'chéri' commençait à l'agacer fortement. Il n'avait jamais été très fan de ce genre de surnoms. Même Mary ne l'appelait pas comme ça. 'Mon amour' à de rares occasions, mais jamais d'horribles 'cheri', 'bébé', 'mamour' ou 'lapin'. Ca lui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Je cherche mon oncle. »

'Oncle' était plus probable que 'père' dans la mesure où John n'était pas trop sûr de l'apparence actuelle du type. Rien que la description d'Elkins d'un homme aux cheveux clairs et aux yeux bleus ne collait pas spécialement avec son air Méditerranéen. Il commença à lui décrire le type recherché en restant suffisamment vague pour les changements qui auraient pu s'opérer en 10 ans.

Quand il mentionna l'accent anglais et l'Aston Martin la fille s'écria :

« C'est le vieux de l'autre fois ! Nom de dieu cette bagnole… une vision de rêve ! »

« Il est venu ici donc ? »

« Oui, pas plus tard qu'hier. Mais il n'est pas aussi grand que tu dis. Je pense qu'il est plus petit que toi chéri.»

« Vous savez où il habite en ce moment ? »

La serveuse perdit immédiatement son sourire et se remit droite comme un i derrière son comptoir. _Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?_ se demanda John.

« T'insinue que je suis tous les clients chez eux ? Je suis pas une pute ! » S'écria-t-elle, offusquée.

John étouffa le rire ironique qui lui brûlait les lèvres et préféra calmer le jeu.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je cherche juste à retrouver mon oncle, sa femme s'inquiète beaucoup pour lui, il a disparu du jour au lendemain sans rien dire à personne. » Inventa-t-il.

Sheila semblât accepter cette explication, elle s'accouda de nouveau au comptoir, de façon un peu moins suggestive et se mit à rire.

« Chéri, tu peux dire à sa femme qu'elle à bien raison de s'inquiéter. Le vieux ? Il est chaud comme la braise. »

Des tas de pensées toutes moins ragoutantes les unes que les autres se bousculèrent dans le cerveau de John. Sheila continua :

« Quand il est venu hier il cherchait une fille. Et pas n'importe laquelle hein, il en voulait une blonde, 1m80 avec des longues jambes et tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Comment-ça 'il la cherchait' ? »

« Il demandait à tout le monde si quelqu'un l'avait vue. »

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? »

« Quelqu'un l'avait vue ? »

« Ouais, la moitié des mecs dans ce bar. »

« Où ça ? »

« En couverture de Playboy ! » et la fille se mit à rire à gorge déployée. « Chéri, si il y avait des bombasses comme ça à Naptown, la ville compterait plus d'habitants. »

John essaya de sourire mais il était toujours très mal à l'aise face à des gens aussi vulgaires et notamment des femmes.

« Est-ce que vous savez si il est toujours à Naptown ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Aucune idée. »

« Est-ce qu'il y à un motel dans cette ville ou à Breaving ? »

« Non, mais si tu ne sais pas où dormir chéri, on peut s'arranger. »

John ne savait plus où se mettre. Il n'était pas contre un peu de drague de temps en temps, c'était amusant et flatteur, mais ce rentre dedans lubrique le dépassait complètement. Il décida de tirer sa plus belle cartouche anti-nymphomane.

« Merci, ça ira, je ne pense pas rester longtemps, mes enfants pourraient s'inquiéter. »

Et hop, les enfants ont le même effet sur les femmes dans les bars que du sel sur des démons, ils créent une barrière psychologique. John sourit intérieurement en se demandant ce que Sam et Dean penserait du fait d'être utilisés à ce genre d'usage ! Dean serait bien capable de retourner la situation contre lui.

Quoi qu'il en soit Sheila se montra tout de suite beaucoup moins offensive et reprit ses activités derrière le bar après avoir balancé un dernier :

« Comme tu voudras, chéri. »

Après s'être renseigné auprès d'une source moins obsédée et surtout plus barbue, John apprit qu'il n'y avait aucun motel dans tout le comté de Broodmaker. Cette zone n'était pas vraiment touristique. Il soupira à l'idée de passer une semaine à dormir dans l'impala, il n'avait pas fait ça depuis un bout de temps, et pour être honnête ça ne lui avait pas manqué du tout.

Evidemment ça signifiait également que sa proie pouvait être n'importe où. S'il trouvait l'Aston Martin, il trouvait Myers… s'il était toujours là. Et il y avait autre chose, cette blonde. Si elle existait, elle ne devrait pas être très difficile à trouver dans une ville comme celle là.

Assi au volant de sa voiture, John nota ces quelques nouvelles infos dans un calepin avant de lancer l'autoradio. Dean y avait laissé une cassette de Rainbow. La guitare de Ritchie Blackmore vint faire trembler les vitres de l'impala quand John prit la route en direction de Breaving.

--

Sur la fameuse route soit disant 'hantée' entre les deux villes, il ne croisa pas la moindre Aston Martin. Alors qu'il chantonnait sur _Light in the black_ de _Rainbow_, des gyrophares de police vinrent scintiller dans son retro.

Il n'était pas en excès de vitesse, l'impala n'avait pas de phare cassé pourtant les flics, actionnèrent un coup de sirène pour l'obliger à s'arrêter.

« Et merde » marmonna-t-il.

Pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien fait, l'ironie de la situation ne le faisait pas rire du tout. Il arrêta la voiture sur le bas côté et baissa la vitre. Un flic absolument obèse s'y pencha pour le regarder.

« M'sieur. Je peux voir vos papiers ? »

John acquiesça et farfouilla dans la boite à gant en cherchant la bonne identité.

« J'ai fais quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

L'agent fit une drôle de moue, attrapa les papiers que John lui tendait et dit simplement :

« Contrôle de routine monsieur… Travis. »

John était sceptique. L'agent le regardait de manière suspicieuse. Le père Winchester passa en revu tous les crimes et délits qu'il avait pu commettre dans l'état de l'Illinois. Usurpation d'identité, fraude à la carte de crédit, meurtre de hyène qui pue (mais il doutait que ce soit référencé dans le code pénal)… non, rien ne lui revenait de spécial qui aurait pu mériter d'avoir sa tête sur un avis de recherche comme c'était le cas dans le Delaware et en Oregon…

« Il se passe quelque chose monsieur l'agent ? » s'enquit-il lassé d'attendre que le flic ait finit d'observer son permis sous toutes les coutures.

« Vous êtes du Kansas ? » demanda l'agent.

« Oui. »

« Vous êtes bien loin de chez vous. Qu'est ce que vous faites dans le comté de Broodmaker ? »

« Je me balade, on est dans un pays libre. » rétorqua John qui commençait à en avoir marre qu'on le retienne sans raison.

Le visage du flic resta sans expression et il inspecta la banquette arrière au travers de la vitre.

« Vous voyagez seul ? »

« Oui. »

« Quelle est votre destination ? »

« C'est un interrogatoire ? »

« On reçoit peu d'étrangers par chez nous. Le travail de la police est de s'assurer que ceux qui viennent ne perturbent pas nos concitoyens. »

_Vous avez vraiment rien d'autre à foutre_… pensa John.

« Je ne vais perturber personne. »

« Bien. » l'agent rendit les papiers à John « Jolie voiture. Une Camaro 75, c'est bien ça ? »

« Ouais, exactement. » lâcha John sur un ton moqueur avant de s'écrier « Hey, monsieur l'agent, je vois que vous êtes plutôt calé en voiture de collection, j'ai vu une Aston Martin sur cette route il y a peu de temps et je me demandais si vous connaissiez son propriétaire ? »

« Aston Martin ? Non, connais pas. Par contre il y a un type, un étranger comme vous, dans une vieille Mercedes. Je l'ai déjà arrêté deux fois sur cette route. Il roule comme un fou furieux. »

« Ah les jeunes de nos jours… » tenta John en espérant que l'agent saisisse la perche.

« C'est pas un jeune, c'est ça le pire ! Il a au moins soixante piges ! En plus c'est un anglais, ces gens là conduisent pas du bon côté de la route. »

Ding Dong fit le jackpot dans la tête de John. Après tout, si le flic confondait une Impala 67 avec une Camaro 75, sa Mercedes pouvait aussi bien être une Aston Martin.

--

Dean avait renoncé. Il voulait vraiment faire ce devoir, réussir à écrire quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait passé la nuit à y penser et il avait passé des heures devant sa feuille blanche. Il ne pouvait pas. Ca commençait à le ronger. Ca le faisait trop souffrir, ce n'était pas normal. Il ne devrait pas se laisser atteindre par des choses comme ça. Il devrait être plus fort. Mais pourtant… comme ça faisait mal.

Perdu dans ses pensées il entendit vaguement que quelqu'un appelait mais ne réagit pas jusqu'à ce qu'on crie carrément dans ses oreilles

« Weirdo(_1_) ! » cria Jasper McCormick.

Weirdo était le surnom de Dean dans plusieurs écoles au travers des Etats-Unis, comme si tous les gamins du pays s'étaient ligués contre lui. Ca ne le dérangeait pas. En fait rien de ce qui se passait à l'école ne comptait pour lui, ni les notes, ni les histoires de cour de récré. Il avait beaucoup trop à penser dans son quotidien : comment tuer un Wendigo, comment recoudre le bras de son père, comment garder Sam en vie. Il se foutait des surnoms que les gens lui donnaient. Ce n'était pas comme si ils allaient rester longtemps dans cette ville après tout. Normal finirait tôt ou tard en petite tache dans le rétroviseur de l'Impala. Ca n'empêchait pas Dean d'être triste de temps en temps, mais il se ressaisissait vite pour se focaliser sur ce qui était vraiment important, survivre.

Jasper McCormick était l'un de ces Don Corleone(_2_) des bacs à sable, un gosse de 16 ans qui commandait une troupe de débiles dont le seul but était d'emmerder le monde. Evidemment Dean était une cible facile. Du point de vue de McCormick c'était un timide silencieux qui ne rendait jamais les coups. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que s'il lui prenait l'envie de riposter il pourrait le tuer à mains nues sans une seule goutte de transpiration. Mais Dean était beaucoup trop malin pour ça. La dernière chose dont sa famille avait besoin c'était d'un coup de projecteur, alors comme la famille passait toujours en premier, Dean jouait profil bas. Toujours. Ca faisait souvent de lui un souffre douleur, mais, ça aussi, il s'en moquait. Il avait été torturé par des bestioles bien plus dangereuses que Jasper McCormick. Tout cela combiné évidemment faisait que Dean détestait l'école contrairement à son frère.

Sammy était sociable et se faisait toujours toute une flopée de copains. Il ripostait quand on l'ennuyait, ce qui arrivait rarement puisqu'il paraissait 'normal'. Son sourire de gamin de douze ans plein de vie séduisait l'assemblée quand les yeux centenaires de Dean qui avaient déjà vu la mort et le sang, mettaient les gens mal à l'aise. Sa démarche l'isolait également. Il n'était pas comme la plupart des jeunes de son âge.

Il n'avait jamais été l'un de ses ados trop grands qui ne savent pas quoi faire de leurs bras trop longs et avancent le dos voûté. Les années d'entrainement avait façonné un homme avant l'heure. Il avait gagné en masse dans le torse et les bras et il se déplaçait avec une grâce et une aisance de prédateur.

Pour fignoler le tableau il fallait lui rajouter une langue acérée comme une lame de rasoir capable d'une ironie et d'un cynisme qui n'avaient rien à faire dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Il surpassait John de très loin dans ce domaine. Il s'était formé tout seul au contact des chasseurs, des piliers de bar ou des revendeurs d'armes.

Tout ceci contribuait à l'éloigner encore un peu plus des jeunes de son âge.

« Weirdo ! » répéta Jasper en souriant. « Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »

C'était la récré et comme d'habitude Dean s'était isolé sur un muret, loin de l'agitation de ses camarades. Il n'aimait pas ce moment, 'la récréation', il avait l'impression qu'on lui mettait un flingue sur la tempe en lui disant 'Amuse toi !'. Il n'avait pas envie d'essayer de se fondre dans la masse, d'essayer de devenir copain avec machin pour être invité à la soirée de bidule. De toute façon, il y avait peu de chance que son père le laisse aller seul à une soirée chez des gens qui n'ont pas la présence d'esprit de saler portes et fenêtre et surtout, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'attacher à des gens qu'il allait quitter du jour au lendemain.

Oh ça ne l'empêchait pas de côtoyer la gent féminine au grand dam de son père qui commençait à regarder Dean d'un drôle d'œil. Quand il avait 15 ans, John avait essayé de jouer son rôle de père et avait rassemblé tout son courage pour aborder le sujet de manière 'pédagogique', uniquement pour se rendre compte que son ado de fils en savait certainement déjà plus long que lui… Dean avait grandit trop vite. Sur tous les plans. Son succès auprès des filles le rendait encore plus détestable pour les garçons de son âge.

« Rien » répondit-il, lassé avant même que la conversation ne commence.

Jasper fit une drôle de moue. « Tu mérites bien ton nom, Weirdo, mais tu sais quoi, je te propose une trêve.»

« Une trêve entre quoi et quoi exactement ? » Demanda Dean en prenant volontairement un air surpris.

Le fait qu'il refuse de rendre les coups n'impliquait pas qu'il ne puisse pas les donner par oral. Il aimait l'idée de faire croire à Jasper qu'il n'avait pas remarqué tous les efforts qu'il déployait pour lui pourrir la vie.

La flèche atteint sa cible et Jasper devint rouge de colère.

« T'es vraiment un cas social ! » s'écria-t-il « Mais je veux bien essayer de sympathiser. Je t'offre une opportunité de rentrer dans ma bande. »

Dean se mit à rire « Faire partie du gang des crétins a toujours été mon rêve, mais désolé Jasper, je ne vais pas pouvoir, je ne voudrais pas rater mon cours de danse classique. » ironisa-t-il.

« Ha ha ha. Tu es drôle. Ecoute, demain soir, c'est l'anniversaire du 666 Palermo. Tout le monde y sera. Si tu viens, tu pourras nous prouver ce que tu vaux et je te promets que je ne t'emmerderai plus jamais. Ni toi, ni ton geek de frère. »

« 666 Palermo ? C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Dean.

Jasper sourit avec malveillance « C'est vrai que tu es nouveau dans cette ville, Weirdo. Palermo Street, c'est une rue dans le sud de Normal. Dans le temps c'était un quartier résidentiel mais… ça à changé depuis ce qu'il s'est passé au numéro 666… »

« C'est-à-dire ? » questionna Dean dont la curiosité venait d'être piquée au vif.

« Une famille vivait là, le père, la mère et trois enfants. C'était des gens normaux, avec des voisins normaux dans une ville normale qui s'appelle Normal. Un jour, sans raisons, le père à pété les plombs. Quand il est rentré du travail, il a zigouillé tout le monde avec un tisonnier. » Expliqua Jasper en faisant le signe du tranchage de gorge avec sa main. « Ensuite le mec s'est suicidé en se mettant la tête dans le four. Depuis, tous les ans à la date anniversaire du massacre de Palermo Street, il parait que les esprits reviennent. »

« Et vous y allez parce que… ? »

« Allons, Weirdo, ne me dit pas que tu crois ces histoires de fantômes ! C'est une tradition à Normal, il faut passer une nuit au 666 Palermo Street le soir de l'anniversaire. Tu fais ça et je ne t'emmerde plus jamais. Promis. »

« C'est complètement con, Jasper. » tenta Dean.

Il ne s'affolait pas vraiment. Toutes les villes avaient ce genre d'histoires dans leurs placards. Il y avait toujours une maison soit disant hantée quelque part et les jeunes abrutis du village aimait aller s'y faire peur. Si il y avait vraiment quelque chose au 666 Palermo, son père l'aurait su à l'instant même où ils avaient mis les pieds ici et l'esprit serait déjà cramé depuis longtemps. Et puis pourquoi fallait il toujours que ça se passe au numéro 666 ? N'importe quoi. En numérologie démonique ce chiffre n'avait aucune signification particulière, on en avait peur juste à cause d'un gros micmac de traduction d'un texte latin au Vème siècle. Evidemment c'était toujours plus glamour d'avoir un père infanticide au 666 Palermo qu'un Nuu-Chah-Nulth – hyène qui pue – dans le bois d'à côté.

« Aurais-tu peur, Weirdo ? »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. « Je me pisse dessus. » dit-il avec lassitude.

Il adorait l'idée de ne jamais répondre ce que Jasper attendait de lui.

« Mon dieu, en plus d'être un cas social t'es un poule mouillée ! Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire de toi ? Tant pis, mauviette, je vais continuer à te les briser comme tu mérites. Si jamais tu change d'avis, on sera tous sur Palermo demain soir à 22h. »

« Fascinant. » rétorqua Dean.

_**(1)** C'est un nom anglais dérivé de 'weird' (bizarre). Wierdo est un nom commun qui signifie en gros 'mec bizarre' en un petit peu plus drôle. Dean appelle Sam 'Weirdo McWierdy' (Bizarre McBizarre) dans The kids are alright et je me suis dis que ça devait s'employer souvent autour de la famille Winchester!_

_**(2)** Le parrain_

_--_

Le soir venu Sammy raconta en long, en large et en travers sa passionnante journée de classe. Comment Micheal Stark avait avalé du coca par le nez à la cantine, comment Peter Coleman avait réussi à embrasser Lucy -jupe-trop-courte - Baker dans la salle de gym, comment Mr Cramper, prof d'histoire, avait hurlé sur T.J Albright… Sammy avait toujours des tonnes de trucs à raconter quand il rentrait de l'école. En écoutant son frère parler, Dean se demandait comment il pouvait se passer autant de choses en seulement 24h. Si lui devait raconter sa journée, ça se résumerait à 'Je me suis assis sur ma chaise et j'ai attendu que ça passe.'

Les deux frères avalèrent rapidement les pâtes que Dean avait préparées. Sammy remarqua d'ailleurs que son frère n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit. Il n'avait même pas fini son assiette. Ce n'était pas son genre. Pourtant trop occupé à raconter ses aventures, il ne se pencha pas sur la question. La plupart du temps quand John était là, il écoutait le début et puis semblait de plus en plus lassé jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève de table en disant '_je suis fatigué Sammy, tu me raconteras la suite plus tard_.' C'était très énervant. Comme si John se foutait de ce qu'il avait à dire dès l'instant où ça ne comportait pas de fantômes ou de démons. Dean lui, écoutait toujours jusqu'au bout en faisant semblant d'être intéressé.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Sam était plongé dans la 100ème rediffusion de 'l'attaque des zombies' et Dean réfléchissait. Cette histoire de Palermo Street le perturbait malgré lui. Et si…

Et mince. Il fallait qu'il sache. Si Jasper et ses abrutis de copains allaient dans la maison demain soir, il fallait qu'il soit sûr qu'ils ne risquaient rien. Cette histoire de type qui trucide toute la famille sur un coup de tête était absolument ridicule et c'était quasiment la même histoire dans toutes les villes qui se vantaient d'avoir une maison hantée. Pourtant Dean ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les laisser y aller sans savoir.

C'était décidé, demain, il chercherait des infos sur le 666 Palermo.

--

_**TBC**_


	3. Samedi

Que dire de plus que **MERCI** à tous pour vos encouragements! Comme je l'ai répondu à plusieurs d'entre vous, je suis assez suprise d'avoir autant de commentaires sur mon traitement 'original' du personnage de Dean. En fait c'est comme ça que je le vois et que je l'ai toujours vu. Brisé et solitaire, entouré de murailles pour que personne ne le voit. C'est juste ma vision et je ne suis pas fermée aux autres interprétations. Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que vous comprendrez 'mon' Dean car une bonne grosse partie de cette histoire est centrée sur sa personalité.

Une fois de plus, merci à tous!

**--**

**Si Demain Vient **

**3**

**--**

_**Samedi**_

Sammy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était samedi matin et Dean, plutôt que de trainer au lit jusqu'à midi, l'avait réveillé à neuf heures pour aller à la bibliothèque. Est-ce que Sam était en train de rêver ?

« Bon tu l'avales ce pancake ? » demanda Dean impatient.

Sammy était planté devant l'assiette que son frère lui avait jetée sous le nez et n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il se passait.

« Christo. » dit-il.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel « Abruti. »

Moins d'une heure plus tard ils étaient dans la bibliothèque. Sammy était aux anges, il adorait les livres. Ca tombait très bien qu'ils soient là d'ailleurs, il venait de finir 'l'île au trésor' de Stevenson et avait absolument besoin de trouver un autre truc à lire ! Il parcourait les rayons, fasciné par les couvertures de toutes les couleurs, les titres bizarres et l'odeur si caractéristique du papier.

Dean quand à lui s'était planté devant les ordinateurs et consultait de vieilles coupures de journaux. Il fut étonné de trouver des occurrences pour Palermo Street, il s'était passé quelque chose dans cette rue. Restait à savoir quoi. Dean fit défiler plusieurs pages de journaux sans rien trouver de significatif. Il n'avait pas d'idée sur la date des événements si événements il y avait. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure il trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait.

C'était un petit encart dans les faits divers sur une feuille de chou de 1974.

« _Drame au 666 Palermo Street, un homme se suicide par inhalation de gaz après avoir assassiné sa femme infidèle_. »

Dean lu avec attention les quelques détails que l'article délivrait en moins de 3 lignes. La seule chose qui coïncidait avec l'histoire de Jasper était la tête dans le four. C'était classique. John avait expliqué longuement ce phénomène aux garçons pour leur apprendre à mener un interrogatoire. Quand une histoire remontait à plusieurs années, les informations obtenues en questionnant les témoins n'étaient pas entièrement fiables.

Plus le temps passait et plus les gens avaient tendance à déformer les faits, les couleurs changeaient, un type enrobé devenait obèse, les distances et le temps s'allongeaient ou raccourcissaient… etc. Plus l'histoire était ancienne et plus l'imagination prenait le pas sur les faits. Surtout si l'histoire se déroulait au numéro 666…

Techniquement le contexte n'était pas propice au développement d'un esprit vengeur. Les suicidés ne restent pas, en tout cas, Dean n'avait jamais entendu parler de l'esprit d'un suicidé. A la limite la femme adultère, mais c'était peu probable. Les crimes passionnels étaient malheureusement fréquents dans ce pays et heureusement leurs victimes ne devenaient pas toutes des machines à tuer post-mortem. En général pour qu'un esprit reste attaché au monde des vivants il fallait vraiment une mort abominable ou une chose très importante à terminer. Dean n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si Katarine Bell, la femme en question, avait une mission à accomplir qui l'empêchait de passer de l'autre côté.

Les chances qu'il y ait un esprit dans cette maison étaient vraiment minces. D'autant plus qu'après avoir scanné encore pendant une heure différents journaux Dean ne découvrit rien qui indique que des gens ait été blessés bizarrement au 666 Palermo depuis 1974. Cependant depuis cette date la rumeur n'avait pas cessé de gonfler autour du drame et la maison n'avait jamais pu être revendue. Aujourd'hui elle était à l'abandon. Evidemment si personne n'y entrait, il ne risquait pas d'y avoir de blessés…

Dean ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. D'un côté tous les indices convergeaient pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'esprits vengeurs au 666 Palermo, d'un autre côté son instinct de chasseur le titillait. Sachant ce qu'il savait sur les créatures surnaturelles, il n'aimait pas l'idée de voir des gens entrer dans une maison où un drame avait eu lieu. Mais Jasper n'avait il pas dit que c'était une tradition de passer une nuit la dedans ? Si ça se faisait tous les ans et que tout le monde s'en sortait vivant, alors il n'y avait rien à craindre. Dean commençait à se dire qu'il avait tort de s'inquiéter et qu'il allait laisser cette bande de crétins se faire peur tout seuls, quand il tomba quelque chose.

C'était un article qui datait de la semaine dernière. Sur une photo on voyait le maire de Normal serrer la main d'un type avec un casque de chantier. Rien de bien intéressant et Dean aurait rapidement zappé cette page si il n'avait pas vu du coin de l'œil le titre de l'article : « _Réhabilitation du quartier de Palermo_ ». Il parcouru les lignes :

« _La mairie de Normal vient de signer un contrat de 580 000 dollars avec l'entreprise E.B.S pour la réhabilitation du quartier de Palermo au sud de la ville. Au total, 45 maisons construites dans les années 60 seront rasées pour laisser place à de nouvelles habitations plus modernes. Le lifting du plus ancien quartier de Normal commencera dès lundi 12 mai_. »

Lundi 12, c'était lundi de cette semaine. Les travaux avaient donc commencé depuis 6 jours maintenant.

Ce genre de travaux avait tendance à ranimer les esprits. Si jamais il y avait quelque chose au 666 qui avait été passif tout ce temps, il était forcément réveillé maintenant.

« Merde » souffla Dean dans sa barbe.

Même si tout lui indiquait qu'il n'y avait pas d'esprit dans cette maison, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser Jasper et sa bande de débiles y entrer. C'était trop dangereux.

La grande question maintenant c'était de savoir comment il allait les empêcher d'entrer.

**--**

C'était officiel, John détestait dormir dans la voiture. Il avait rêvé toute la nuit qu'il était dans une machine à laver. Le bruit incessant de la pluie sur la carrosserie y était certainement pour quelque chose. La veille il n'avait même pas pu trouver une cabine téléphonique pour joindre les garçons et ça l'énervait. Pas qu'il ne s'inquiète particulièrement, mais par principe, il avait besoin d'entendre leurs voix aussi souvent que possible.

Il avait demandé à téléphoner quand il avait prit son petit déjeuner chez 'Poppy's' à Breaving avant de réaliser qu'à 8h du matin un samedi, il allait juste avoir droit à des réponses monosyllabiques et des bâillements. Autant les laisser dormir.

Pendant qu'il avalait un café noir et un bout de donught, John parcourait un paquet d'informations sur le comté de Broodmaker qu'il avait imprimé et photocopié avant d'arriver ici. Si Myers était là pour chasser, John pourrait peut être le coincer grâce à sa proie. Courir deux lièvres à la fois n'était pas chose facile mais il était prêt à le faire.

La route Naptown-Breaving était réputée hantée depuis des années car on y comptait un grand nombre d'accidents. Cependant il n'y avait aucun moyen de remonter à la source de la légende, personne n'avait jamais parlé d'un instant T où tout aurait pu commencer, ni d'une victime 0. Ce que John appelait victime 0 dans son jargon de chasseur, c'était la toute première victime d'une affaire. En général c'était l'esprit lui-même. Si quelqu'un était mort tragiquement sur cette route et qu'il était devenu un esprit qui tue des gens, il était la victime 0, l'épicentre de l'affaire.

Il n'y avait rien dans ce genre.

Pour l'avoir lui-même emprunté de nuit et sous la pluie, John savait que cette ligne totalement droite sur plus d'un kilomètre et juste assez large pour que deux voitures puissent se croiser, était extrêmement dangereuse, fantôme ou pas. 3 morts par an en moyenne sur ce tronçon paraissaient même 'normaux'. Surtout quand on imagine quelle patinoire ça pouvait être en hiver. A priori, en dehors de la légende, rien n'aurait pu amener un chasseur ici. Pourtant, pour qu'un type comme Myers vienne se perdre dans ce trou du cul du monde, il devait forcément y avoir autre chose.

C'est en parcourant d'autres papiers que quelque chose titilla les instincts du chasseur.

1991, un jour de pluie, il y avait eu un gros accident, 7 voitures impliquées, 3 morts, 11 blessés. Rien d'anormal, jusqu'à cette petite ligne en bas de l'article, qui disait que l'un des conducteurs, probablement éjecté au travers du pare-brise, n'avait jamais été retrouvé.

Comment est ce qu'on peut perdre quelqu'un sur une route ?

Il commença à lire en détail toutes les infos qu'il avait sur les nombreux accidents de la route Naptown-Breaving. L'ensemble représentait un dossier épais de deux ou trois centimètres et John doutait sérieusement qu'il ait tous les accidents avec leurs détails référencés là dedans. Il devait y en avoir beaucoup plus et les rapports de police - qu'il n'avait pas - pouvaient détenir des infos capitales. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça lui prendrait facilement deux bonnes heures pour lire en détail ce qu'il avait déjà récupéré via une recherche rapide dans les journaux.

Il commanda un autre café et commença sa lecture en soupirant.

**--**

« Pourquoi !? » s'écria Sammy.

C'était sa question préféré depuis le jour où il avait appris à parler. Dean levait les yeux au ciel à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait.

« Parce que j'ai dis non ! » répondit-il simplement.

« Pourquoi non ? !»

« J'ai autre chose de prévu. »

« Mais pourquoi ! T'avais dis qu'on irait ! »

« Tu pourrais y aller avec tes copains, Michael et Peter ? »

« A la fête foraine ? Dehors après 20h sans toi ? Si t'es prêt à assumer ça devant papa, moi je veux bien. » Rétorqua Sam.

Dean se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant. « Ecoute Sammy, ce soir c'est pas possible. Je te promets qu'on ira demain. »

« Demain c'est dimanche et dimanche c'est une veille de jour d'école ! » s'écria le plus jeune qui commençait à devenir rouge pivoine. « T'avais promis que tu m'accompagnerais ! »

« Pas ce soir Sam. Je suis désolé. »

« On peut savoir ce que tu vas faire de si intéressant ? »

« Non. »

Sammy serra les poings. Il en avait ras-le-bol que personne ne l'écoute jamais dans cette famille ni ne tienne compte de ce qu'il voulait. Pas de fête foraine ? Soit, mais il n'allait pas laisser son frère s'en sortir aussi facilement.

« Toi non plus t'as pas le droit de sortir seul la nuit. Papa ne va pas apprécier quand il va l'apprendre. » Lança-t-il en observant attentivement la réaction sur le visage de son grand frère. Ce dernier n'eut pas l'air surprit.

« Et comment est ce qu'il l'apprendrait, hein Sammy ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu avais promis pour la fête foraine et au lieu de ça je vais devoir rester là tout seul pendant que tu fais je ne sais pas quoi avec je ne sais pas qui ! C'est pas juste ! » cria Sam

« Et tu me balancerais ? »

« Oui ! » rétorqua-t-il du tac-o-tac.

« Bitch. »

Cette fois ce n'était leur petit jeu rituel et Dean n'attendait pas que Sam lui réplique le traditionnel 'Jerk'. Sam le savait et croisa simplement les bras sur sa poitrine avec toute la véhémence qu'un gamin de douze ans peut mettre dans cette posture. Il venait de passer en mode 'je boude'. On ne pouvait rien obtenir de lui quand il se mettait dans cet état. Le grand frère savait que le seul moyen de s'en tirer s'était de dire la vérité à son frère. Il attrapa Sam par le bras et l'obligea à s'assoir sur le canapé.

« Ecoute moi bien, je ne sors pas pour aller m'amuser ce soir. Jasper McCormick et sa bande veulent passer la nuit dans une maison qui est soi-disant hantée. Je ne peux pas les laisser faire ça. »

Le petit garçon leva de grands yeux interrogateurs vers son grand frère. Il était toujours en colère mais il était beaucoup trop curieux pour retenir les 100 questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

« C'est une vraie maison hantée ? C'est hanté par quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que papa n'en a jamais parlé ? Et puis elle est où cette maison ? » Mitrailla-t-il sans reprendre son souffle une seule seconde.

« C'est dans un vieux quartier au sud de Normal. Deux personnes sont mortes dedans il y a longtemps et depuis, elle est inoccupée. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y ait un esprit mais je ne peux pas laisser ces abrutis y aller. »

« Pourquoi est ce qu'ils veulent aller dedans si c'est hanté ? »

« Pour se faire peur. C'est un truc que les gens font… »

« Les gens sont bêtes. » déclara le petit Sammy du haut de ses 12 ans. C'était certainement la phrase la plus censée de toute cette conversation.

Dean acquiesça. « Je sais. Surtout Jasper. »

« Tu vas faire quoi alors ? » Sammy avait déjà oublié qu'il était très en colère contre son grand frère.

« J'en sais rien encore. Essayer de les convaincre de ne pas entrer. »

« Et si ils entrent quand même ? »

« Essayer de faire en sorte qu'ils ne se fasse pas tuer. »

« Tu vas chasser seul ?! » s'écria Sam, horrifié.

« Techniquement ce n'est pas une chasse. Si tout se passe comme prévu personne ne va entrer dans la maison. » Se défendit Dean.

« Ca ne se passe jamais comme prévu ! Papa ne serait pas d'accord ! »

« Sam, je n'ai pas d'autre solution, c'est trop dangereux de les laisser entrer. Et puis je me suis renseigné, les deux personnes qui sont mortes là ont été incinérées, et on a jamais entendu parler de quoi que ce soit de bizarre dans la maison. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a rien, c'est juste une précaution. »

« Pourquoi tu veux aider Jasper ? Il te déteste ! Il n'arrête pas de dire des choses sur toi… »

« Sam, ce n'est pas parce que les gens sont bêtes qu'il faut les laisser mourir. »

Le petit frère n'était plus du tout en colère et même s'il avait essayé, il n'aurait pas réussi à en vouloir à Dean. Au contraire Sam se sentait ridicule avec son caprice de fête foraine alors que son grand frère était encore en train de jouer les héros. L'altruisme de Dean lui sautait aux yeux de temps en temps sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment d'où il provenait. La seule personne assez noble pour essayer de sauver la vie du type qui avait passé un mois complet à le torturer, le traiter de tous les noms et à raconter des histoires sur son dos, c'était Dean. Et Sammy n'avait pas le droit d'être en colère après lui pour ça.

Quand il était plus jeune Sam clamait haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre que son grand frère était un super-héro. Si on lui demandait ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard il répondait invariablement 'Dean' ou acteur (parce que c'était tellement facile de faire tomber tout le monde dans le panneau avec des yeux de bébé chien…). Aujourd'hui il ne restait plus grand chose de ces ambitions là… Pourtant parfois, juste parfois, Sammy se disait qu'il aimerait bien ressembler plus à son grand frère. Être l'homme qu'il était… (mais garder son cerveau quand même, faut pas pousser.)

« Je viens avec toi alors. » déclara-t-il.

« Certainement pas. »

« Soit je viens, soit je préviens papa. »

Dean regarda son petit frère dans les yeux à la recherche d'une faille mais, à douze ans seulement, Sam savait être plus têtu qu'une bourrique. Prévenir son père serait la fin du monde. Si John était sur une chasse et qu'il devait s'inquiéter en plus pour les fesses de son fils ou pire, venir à son secours, il était mort. Sammy serait parfaitement capable de le balancer s'il pensait qu'il était en danger, ce qui était exactement le cas. Il n'avait pas d'autre solution que de capituler. Après tout il avait mené l'enquête, il n'y avait rien dans cette maison…

**--**

Quelques heures et cinq cafés plus tard, John avait trouvé pas mal de choses. La plupart des documents qu'il avait étaient des articles de journaux qui relataient des accidents plus ou moins graves arrivés sur cette fameuse route. En général les journalistes évitaient d'être trop descriptifs sur les détails gores et c'était pourtant ce dont John avait besoin en ce moment. Il avait malgré tout trouvé quelques petites choses intéressantes. 1957, un gamin de 15 ans était parti en vélo de Naptown en direction de Breaving et il n'était jamais arrivé à destination. 1969, une voiture abandonnée avait été retrouvée au beau milieu de la route causant un accident grave. Le conducteur, un habitant de Breaving d'une cinquantaine d'années n'a jamais été retrouvé. 1972, un joggeur de 25 à disparu après avoir été aperçu pour la dernière fois sur cette route. Et il y en avait d'autres.

Au fil des années, John avait découvert pas moins de 13 disparitions mais dans des circonstances tellement différentes et si espacées dans le temps qu'elles n'affolaient ni les chasseurs, ni les autorités. Le seul point commun entre tous était qu'il s'agissait toujours d'un homme. En dehors de ça, tout changeait. Il pouvait avoir entre 15 et 83 ans, être à pied, en vélo, en voiture, impliqué ou non dans un accident. Il n'y avait pas non plus d'heure spécifique, parfois c'était la nuit, parfois dans la matinée, dans l'après-midi ou dans la soirée… Il n'y avait pas plus d'endroit spécifique sur la route, parfois c'était à l'entrée de Breaving, parfois plus proche de Naptown et parfois entre les deux.

Très honnêtement John avait trouvé un schéma potentiellement surnaturel uniquement parce qu'il voulait bien en voir un… Un aucun cas un chasseur n'aurait pu mettre le doigt sur un truc comme ça sans le chercher. Et même avec ces infos sous le nez John n'était même pas sûr d'avoir à faire à une chasse. Dès gens disparaissent tout les jours pour des raisons X ou Y, surtout dans des petites villes comme ça où l'ennui est tellement omniprésent qu'on ne rêve que de fuir.

Mais de toute évidence Myers pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire, il devait certainement avoir des infos que John n'avait pas. Avec ce qu'il avait en main le père Winchester n'avait aucun moyen de savoir de quelle créature il pouvait s'agir.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était près de midi. Il téléphona à ses garçons pour prendre des nouvelles.

**--**

**_Dans la soirée_**

Il était 22h quand Dean et Sam arrivèrent devant le 666 Palermo. La maison était à l'abandon depuis les événements de 1974, et ça se voyait. C'était une grosse bâtisse imposante et vieillotte, entourée d'un jardin en friche. Certains murs étaient tagués, comme si c'était le repère des jeunes paumés de Normal. Les fenêtres devaient avoir été brisées à une époque et maintenant elles étaient remplacées par des planches clouées. Par endroits certaines manquaient, des gens devaient être passés par là. Jasper avait dit que c'était une tradition dans cette ville de passer une nuit à l'intérieur pour l'anniversaire. La maison était entourée d'une grille rouillée contre laquelle étaient adossée une bande de 5 jeunes, Jasper et ses trois gorilles, Marcus, Sonny et Shawn et la copine de Jasper, l'horripilante Amanda. Ils fumaient et buvaient de la bière.

« J'y crois pas ! » s'écria Jasper « Weirdo et venu ! Et il est accompagné de mini-geek ! »

Les trois gros bras qui lui servaient de copains se mirent à rire comme des baleines. Sam n'aimait pas du tout qu'on appelle son frère Weirdo et il aimait encore moins qu'on l'appelle mini-geek… mais il avait promit à son frère qu'il le laisserait gérer la situation alors il se contenta se serrer les poings et les dents. Dean semblait complètement indifférent aux surnoms.

« Tu vas oser rentrer dans la maison finalement ? » demanda Jasper.

« Non, et vous non plus. C'est une mauvaise idée, on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a là dedans. »

Ils se mirent tous à rire.

« Oh mon dieu, Jasper, pourquoi est ce que tu voulais absolument inviter cette poule mouillée ? » demanda Amanda en s'accrochant au bras de son copain.

« A dire vrai c'est Sonny qui à insisté. »

« Sonny ! Tu dérailles ! » cria Marcus. « Maintenant on a ces deux guignols sur les bras ! »

L'intéressé haussa les épaules et adressa un sourire gêné à Dean et Sammy. En réalité Sonny avait toujours été lé moins stupide de tous. Lui et Dean avait déjà eu des conversations civilisées et d'ailleurs il appelait l'aîné des Winchester par son vrai prénom. Du point de vue de Dean, Sonny était un bon gars un peu con embarqué malgré lui dans la bande des crétins parce qu'il était aussi haut qu'une montagne et que Jasper estimait que ce serait mieux de l'avoir avec lui que contre lui. Quand on est un grand timide plutôt benêt comme Sonny, on préfère accepter l'invitation à faire parti des gens 'cools' plutôt que de continuer à se faire montrer du doigt et martyriser.

Dean trouvait ça stupide mais il le comprenait.

« Je sais pas, j'me disais qu'il pourrait faire partie de la bande. » répondit Sonny en regardant ses chaussures.

Marcus leva les yeux au ciel « Merde Sonny tu fais chier. Je suis sûr que mini-geek va courir nous dénoncer si on se roule un petit joint. On avait vraiment besoin de ça ? Pourquoi t'as accepté Jasper ?» demanda il énervé.

Sonny regardait le sol, l'air gêné. Dean n'était pas en colère contre lui, au contraire, il était presque touché. Sonny restait une brute sans cerveau mais le fait qu'il veuille l'intégrer à leur bande signifiait quelque chose pour lui malgré tout.

« Parce que je voulais savoir de quel bois notre bon Weirdo se chauffe. » répondit le chef de bande avec un air malicieux.

« Ecoutez-moi, vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez de moi, je m'en tape, mais n'entrez pas là dedans. »

Marcus approcha jusqu'à être carrément nez-à-nez avec Dean. Il mesurait une bonne tête de plus mais le fils Winchester n'avait pas l'air impressionné du tout. Marcus lui souffla sa fumée de cigarette au visage avant de sourire avec malveillance.

« T'avais peur, alors t'as amené ta peluche ? » dit-il en désignant Sam qui devenait de plus en plus rouge de colère. « C'est trop mignon. »

Dean sourit. _Ne jamais leur donner la satisfaction de le déstabiliser_. « Au moins le cerveau de cette 'peluche' n'est pas en mousse. » répondit-il en regardant Marcus droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier aurait frappé si Jasper ne l'avait pas interrompu.

« Attendez, attendez. Peut-être que Weirdo à une bonne raison de vouloir nous empêcher d'entrer, je serais curieux de l'entendre. » Déclara-t-il sur un ton étrange.

« C'est dangereux. La maison est en ruine, ça pourrait vous tomber sur la gueule à tout moment. » Expliqua Dean.

Ils se mirent encore à rire bêtement.

Sam était très impressionné par la façon dont son frère gardait son calme malgré la bêtise insondable de cette bande de crétin. Il restait stoïque face à leurs attaques et continuait d'essayer de les aider.

« Voilà qu'il joue les Samaritains ! » s'écria Amanda en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

Jasper sourit. « Weirdo, Weirdo… Tu es tellement bizarre. Tu veux nous sauver c'est ça ? »

Dean ne répondit rien, il se contenta de rester debout, immobile à accuser chacun des coups en silence. Jasper s'approcha de lui.

« Tu veux que je te dise ce que je crois ? Je crois que tu es mort de trouille. Je crois que tu pisse tellement dans ton froc que t'a amené ton petit frère avec toi. Je crois que tu as peur des fantômes. Je crois que tu es un raté, que tu l'as toujours été et que tu le seras toujours. On va entrer là dedans ce soir, et si jamais il te prend l'envie de prouver que t'as des couilles, tu viendras avec nous. Mais j'en doute. »

« Espèce de connard ! » cria Sammy en essayant de balancer un coup de pied dans le tibia de Jasper. Son frère le retint et il le manqua de peu.

« Sam ! » Dean se plaça aussitôt en bouclier devant lui.

La bande de crétins se prit d'un grand éclat de rire. « Faut croire que cette petite chose est plus coriace que toi Weirdo ! »

« C'est son petit frère qui prend sa défense, j'hallucine ! » s'écria Marcus en riant.

Dean accusa les moqueries sans rien dire, il était aussi impassible et stoïque qu'un rocher. Il maintenait fermement son petit frère derrière lui. Sam avait envie de tuer tout le monde.

« Allez les mecs, on entre. » déclara Jasper.

« Ne faites pas ça. » tenta une dernière fois Dean.

« Ferme ta gueule. » lança Shawn.

Les deux Winchester regardèrent la petite bande traverser le jardin abandonné et pénétrer dans la maison par l'une des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée.

« Pourquoi tu les laisse te parler comme ça ! » s'écria Sammy après que Dean l'ai enfin lâché.

« Parce que ça ne sert à rien de se faire exploser la gueule par ces abrutis. Réfléchis avant d'essayer de frapper quelqu'un Sam ! » cria-t-il

« C'est mister 'tire d'abord pose les questions après' qui me dit ça ?? »

« Ca ne marche pas avec les humains. »

Sam soupira. « Bon. On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Il faut que j'entre. » déclara Dean en regardant la maison.

« Je viens avec toi. »

« Sam. » commença Dean avant d'être interrompu.

« A moins que tu préfère que j'appelle papa pour lui dire que tu es dans une maison hanté, tout seul. »

« Et comment tu vas faire pour l'appeler puisqu'il dort dans l'impala ? »

Sam ne se laissa pas démonter « Alors j'appellerai Bobby. Et quoi qu'il en soit papa finira pas le savoir… et te tuer. »

Dean soupira. « Ok. Ok. Mais tu fais ce que je te dis. C'est moi qui commande, compris ? »

« Oui, chef ! » répondit Sam avec conviction.

« Je suis sérieux Sam, ça peut être dangereux. Pas de coup de colère comme tout à l'heure. Tout ce que je te dis, quand je te le dis, c'est clair ? »

« Comme le verre. »

Dean inspecta le visage de son frère pendant quelques secondes à la recherche d'une faille mais il ne trouva rien. Les deux Winchester suivirent traversèrent le jardin et entrèrent par la même fenêtre que Jasper et sa bande quelques minutes plus tôt.

**--**

**TBC**


	4. Samedi soir

Et bien merci encore à tous! C'est vrai que l'action progresse lentement, j'aime bien prendre le temps de poser le décor et les personnages, mais je vous promets que ça va commencer à secouer un peu plus dans les prochains chapitres!

--

**Si Demain Vient**

**4**

--

_**Samedi soir**_

C'était terriblement frustrant n'avoir aucun indice et de patauger à ce point pour retrouver un vieux de 60 piges parfaitement humain. Certes c'était un chasseur entraîné, mais malgré tout, John se sentait minable de ne pas réussir à le localiser. Il avait parcouru tous les endroits, bars et cafés à Breaving et Naptown où il aurait pu aller, plusieurs personnes disaient l'avoir vu mais personne ne savait jamais où il était allé ensuite.

John avait mangé un bout chez 'Poppy's' à Breaving et s'apprêtait à repartir une fois de plus sur la fameuse route pour localiser l'Aston Martin.

Quand il atteint le parking pour récupérer sa voiture, un homme était accoudé à l'Impala. Il portait un long manteau et un chapeau et regardait le sol, si bien qu'on ne pouvait pas voir son visage. John s'approcha avec méfiance, il n'était pas armé.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-il.

L'homme leva le nez du sol pour rencontrer les yeux de John. Son regard était bleu glacier.

« Vous me cherchez ? » demanda-t-il avec un terrible accent anglais.

Le cœur de John fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Alors c'était ça Myers… Elkins n'était pas tellement à côté de la plaque au final. En dépit de son long et épais manteau, l'homme paraissait maigre et son visage était creusé. Il faisait ses soixante ans et malgré l'obscurité John distinguait des cheveux blancs s'échapper de sous son chapeau. L'homme était à peu près aussi grand que lui mais moins épais. Son regard de glace vous transperçait de part en part. John ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait quasiment la même cicatrice que lui sur le visage.

« Myers ? » demanda-t-il, même s'il savait déjà que c'était lui.

L'homme sourit. « Belle voiture. Certains diront que c'est stupide d'avoir ce genre de bolide dans notre profession. Ils n'ont pas tort. Vous êtes facile à repérer, Winchester. »

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous en aviez une pas mal aussi. » se défendit John en essayant d'occulter sa surprise sur le fait que Myers connaisse son nom.

L'homme sourit à nouveau. Il avait l'air d'être un gentil papy, mais quelque chose dans son visage indiquait à John que ces yeux là avait vu beaucoup plus de sang que n'importe quel chirurgien.

« Que voulez vous, cette voiture me possède. C'est presque surnaturel. » dit-il avec humour.

John ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser. La légende décrivait Myers comme un type extrêmement violent et dangereux. Le papy qu'il avait sous les yeux avait l'air parfaitement inoffensif... '_Mefiez vous de l'eau qui dort...'_ se répétait il

« Alors John, vous avez avalé votre langue ? On m'a dit que vous étiez du genre à cogner d'abord et à poser des questions ensuite… Vous n'allez pas me cogner, si ? » Demanda-t-il avec légèreté, comme si rien n'était sérieux.

« Ca dépends de vous. Qui vous a dit ça ? » Rétorqua John, soupçonneux.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée que quelqu'un qui le connaisse ait pu parler de lui à ce type, ni à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Il se complaisait dans le secret qu'il laissait planer autour de lui, c'était une sécurité. Moins les gens en savaient et moins c'était dangereux. Qu'est ce que Myers savait d'autre ? John détestait se poser cette question, il détestait ne pas être maître d'une situation.

« Des voix, par ci par là. Les chasseurs parlent vous savez, surtout quand ils ne savent pas qu'on les écoute. »

« Et qu'est ce que vous savez d'autre ? »

« Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Je sais que vous ne devriez pas être ici. »

« Tiens donc. Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que vous êtes Family Man. »

« Hein ? »

Myers sourit presque avec tendresse. En tout cas c'est l'impression que ça donna à John.

« Allez-vous contraindre un vieil homme à rester debout dans le froid où allez vous finir par m'inviter dans votre voiture ? »

« Oh. Montez, c'est ouvert. » dit-il, un peu gêné.

Myers s'installa à la place du mort tandis que John faisait le tour de la voiture pour rejoindre le côté conducteur. Il mit le contact et Mick Jagger commença à hurler dans les hauts-parleurs. Il coupa immédiatement le son et alluma le chauffage.

« Je vous conduis quelque part ? » demanda-t-il.

Myers regarda le ciel noir au travers de la fenêtre. « Je dois aller à Naptown, mais pas maintenant. Il va pleuvoir.»

« Je peux conduire sous la pluie. » se défendit John un peu vexé.

Myers éclata de rire. « Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe sur cette route, n'est ce pas ? »

John regarda le vieux, sceptique. « Je l'ai déjà prise sous la pluie et - »

« - et vous avez de la chance d'être toujours là pour en parler. » coupa Myers.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici? » demanda John.

« Ca ne vous regarde pas. C'est mon affaire. Vous ne devriez pas être ici, Family Man. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc : 'Family man' » demanda John.

« C'est vous. »

« Comment ça, c'est moi ? »

« J'avoue que j'avais hâte de vous rencontrer, John, mais d'un autre côté, j'étais quand même un peu vexé. » dit l'homme avec le sourire.

John ne comprenait rien et il commençait à voir arriver le bout de sa très courte patience.

« Votre légende commence à dépasser la mienne. J'ai travaillé dur pendant 45 ans pour devenir le Steven Myers qui fait frémir les démons de l'enfer et murmurer les chasseurs. Mais vous… c'est différent. Vous n'êtes dans le jeu que depuis 12 ans et voilà que votre réputation commence à empiéter sur la mienne. Comme tout anglais qui se respecte, je suis fair play, je prends cette concurrence avec tact et dignité mais mon orgueil est tout de même un peu blessé. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Oh bien sur. Vous l'ignorez n'est ce pas ? Tout ce qu'il se dit sur vous ? C'est que vous ne savez pas écouter. »

« Ce qu'on dit sur moi ? Qui dit quoi ? »

John commençait à s'impatienter. Quelque soit l'abruti qui avait la langue trop bien pendue pour fermer sa gueule à propos de lui et de sa famille, il allait se prendre un plomb dans les miches.

« Tout le monde parle, John. Les humains, mais surtout les démons. De vraies pipelettes. »

La mâchoire de John faillit se décrocher. 'Pipelettes' était certainement le dernier mot au monde qu'il aurait employé pour parler d'un démon. Oh, ne vous y méprenez pas, ces saloperies adoraient parler. Ils parlaient à tort et à travers, surtout pour dire des conneries, mais 'pipelette'… non…

« Et qu'est ce que les démons disent ? » interrogea John dont la curiosité était piquée au vif.

« Il disent qu'un soldat s'est levé dans l'autre camps. Quelqu'un qui pourrait mettre en danger leurs projets. Certains ont peur. »

« Ils ont rraison d'avoir peur, je tuerais chacun de ceux qui croisera ma route. » cracha John avec hargne.

Le simple fait de parler des démons le mettait en colère. Myers planta ses yeux de glace dans les siens et prit un air grave avant de continuer de parler.

« Dans le monde des chasseurs, on commence à entendre une légende. C'est le mythe d'un homme brisé qui s'est élevé contre les armées de l'enfer pour assouvir sa soif de vengeance et qui entraîne dans son sillage deux enfants innocents. …Family Man. »

John déglutit difficilement. Après réflexion, il se souvenait d'avoir déjà entendu un truc dans le genre dans un bar. C'était une conversation alcoolisée entre deux chasseurs. Il avait déjà entendu 'Family man' et ce genre de blabla mystico-héroïque sans y accorder le moindre intérêt. Il ne s'était jamais douté qu'il pouvait s'agir de lui… Et il détestait au plus haut point que quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, parle de ses enfants. Rien que le fait qu'il sache qu'ils existent lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

« Vous faites de l'ombre à ma légende, je vous imaginais plus grand. » conclu Myers.

« J'ai jamais rien demandé moi, je vous la laisse votre légende. Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix. » Grogna John.

« Et c'est pour qu'on vous foute la paix que vous me cherchiez ? »

« J'ai besoin d'informations. »

« Hum… on en est tous plus ou moins là. »

« Selon la légende vous êtes le plus vieux chasseur en activité et vous savez tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur la chasse. Je suis à la recherche d'une créature bien spécifique… »

Myers soupira « Je sais ce que vous voulez savoir et je ne vous dirais rien John. »

John devait se répéter mentalement que ce n'était pas fair play d'éclater la tête d'un vieux contre un tableau de bord. Cependant à l'instant précis, il aurait voulu le tuer. Il venait de perdre 20 minutes en blabla inutile pour s'entendre dire ça ?

« Pourquoi ça ?! » s'écria-t-il, imitant à la perfection le ton que pouvait prendre Sam parfois.

« Parce que vous êtes Family Man. »

« Arrêtez avec ces conneries ! Ca n'a aucun sens ! »

« John, vous n'êtes pas encore perdu. Vous n'êtes pas encore 'la machine à tuer' dont les démons parlent. Vous êtes encore un père. Vous avez ces deux garçons qui vous maintiennent la tête hors de l'eau. Si je vous dis ce que vous voulez savoir, j'alimenterais votre folie destructrice jusqu'à ce que vous vous perdiez dans la vengeance. Ces deux garçons ont encore un père, ne leur enlevez pas ça. »

« Vous avez l'air de savoir un paquet de trucs sur moi. On aurait aussi dû vous prévenir que je déteste qu'on parle de mes fils. » Cracha John entre ses dents.

Myers sourit. « Vous les défendez avec beaucoup de ferveur, John, c'est tout à votre honneur. Mais pendant que nous parlons, vous êtes ici et ils sont ailleurs. Si je vous dis ce que vous voulez entendre, c'est vous qui serez ailleurs. La chasse n'est pas un endroit où élever des enfants. »

« Je fais ça très bien depuis 12 ans, merci de vous en soucier. J'essaie juste de les garder en vie et pour ça, il faut que je tue la créature qui a assassiné Mary. Je ne reculerais devant rien. Si je dois vous torturer pour vous faire cracher le morceau, je le ferais. » Lâcha John en glissant discrètement la main sur son flingue dès fois que Myers tenterait quelque chose de stupide.

Au contraire, il resta parfaitement immobile à dévisager John.

« Vous n'allez pas renoncer, n'est ce pas ? »

Inutile qu'il se fatigue à formuler une phrase, tous les traits du visage de John hurlait une réponse négative.

Myers soupira « Vous savez John, nous avons cette conversation actuellement uniquement parce que je l'ai bien voulu. Si je sors de cette voiture, je disparaitrais et jamais vous ne me retrouverez. J'ai survécu seul pendant 45 ans dans cet univers, vous croyez que vos menaces peuvent m'atteindre ? »

John ne répondit rien, il continua de caresser la crosse de son Beretta.

« Très bien. » soupira le vieux. « Vous voulez savoir ce qui à tué votre femme ? »

John acquiesça.

« Racontez moi sa mort avec le plus de détails possible. »

Le père Winchester ferma les yeux une seconde et prit une grande inspiration. Les 3 minutes qui suivirent le replongèrent dans cette nuit tragique du 2 novembre 1983… Il raconta tout, absolument tout depuis le film qu'il regardait ce soir là jusqu'à la couleur des flammes autour de sa femme bien aimée.

C'était il y a douze ans, c'était hier, c'était aujourd'hui, c'était maintenant. La chaleur du feu lui brûlait encore le visage et les yeux terrifiés de Mary lui soulevaient le cœur.

« C'est un démon. » trancha Myers à la fin du récit.

« Vous en êtes sûr ? » demanda John d'une petite voix.

« Certain. Je pense même savoir duquel il s'agit. » Myers se mordit la lèvre. « Et je pense savoir pourquoi. »

« Parce qu'il y a un pourquoi ? » s'étouffa John en essayant de ne pas pleurer tout en encaissant les nouvelles infos.

« Hum, il y a toujours un pourquoi. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, les démons tuent rarement pour le plaisir du meurtre. Votre pourquoi à vous est très compliqué, vous n'êtes pas prêt à l'entendre. »

« Je suis prêt à tout. » dit John sur une voix neutre. Il avait enfin réussit à contrôler le flot d'émotion qui bouillait au creux de son ventre.

« Oui. C'est ce que vous dites. Croyez-moi, je chasse depuis que j'ai 15 ans et des types prêts à tout comme vous j'en ai connu plus que je ne voudrais. Cependant, je vous propose un deal John. »

« Quel genre de deal » demanda-t-il méfiant.

« Je ne vous direz pas pourquoi votre femme est morte, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. Mais je sais comment tuer celui qui l'a assassiné. Je vous dirais comment faire. »

« En échange de quoi ? »

« J'ai juste besoin de savoir si vous pouvez affronter ça. J'ai besoin de savoir quel genre de chasseur vous êtes et j'ai besoin de savoir si je peux vous donner cette information en toute confiance sans que vous ne vous en servirez comme prétexte pour abandonner vos fils. »

« Je ne les abandonnerai jamais ! » s'écria John piqué au vif.

« Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, vous êtes ici et ils sont ailleurs. » dit simplement Myers.

John réalisa tout à coup qu'il avait peut-être raison. Pour une information sur le meurtrier de Mary, il avait laissé ses garçons seuls à Normal sans même regarder dans le rétroviseur. Jusqu'où irait-il pour tuer ce démon ? Il n'aurait pas su répondre. La seule chose certaine, immuable, claire comme le verre, était qu'il aimait ses garçons plus que tout au monde. Il les aimait avec toute son âme et toute sa force. Il faisait tout ça pour eux, pour qu'ils puissent avoir une chance de trouver la paix un jour. La paix qu'il n'aurait jamais tant que justice ne serait pas faite pour Mary.

« Qu'est ce que vous proposez ? » demanda John.

« Je suis sur une affaire en ce moment. Je vous offre une collaboration. Je veux voir de quel bois vous êtes fait, John. Après tout, je commence à me faire vieux pour chasser ce genre de chose seul.»

« Quel genre de chose ? » demanda-t-il

Myers sourit. « Pas si vite partenaire. Pas si vite. »

--

Les garçons se retrouvèrent dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un salon des années 70 mais avec une couche de poussière tellement impressionnante que tout semblait gris.

« C'est glauque… » Murmura Sammy en regardant autour de lui.

C'était sans doute l'euphémisme de l'année. La maison était entourée de lampadaires dont la lumière parvenait en longs lambeaux au travers des planches clouées aux fenêtres. L'ensemble donnait effectivement une atmosphère angoissante, pas étonnant que les gosses de la ville y voient une maison hantée. Chaque pas sur le parquet émettait un grincement sordide et l'odeur de renfermé saisissait à la gorge. Par terre gisaient des cadavres de rats et de cannettes. Les murs étaient tagués et la tapisserie arrachée et brulée par endroit. Charmant.

Il y avait des bruits de pas et des rires à l'étage. Jasper et sa bande.

Dean n'était pas stupide, même si il était persuadé qu'il n'y avait rien dans cette maison, il était armé. Et il avait armé son petit frère.

« Reste près de moi. » dit-il avant de marcher d'un pas décidé vers l'escalier.

Il n'avait pas peur. Même pas un petit peu. Pour être honnête, cette maison était magnifique par rapport à certains endroits où il avait chassé, des caves, des grottes… des lieux vraiment flippants. Le 666 Palermo était une promenade de santé.

Les deux frères grimpèrent des escaliers qui grincèrent tout le long et menaçaient de s'effondrer à tout instant. Le premier étage ressemblait au rez-de-chaussée, gris, poussiéreux, sordide. La maison devait servir de squat ou de repère pour drogués et alcooliques en plus des petits malins comme Jasper qui voulaient se faire peur.

Les cris et les rires provenaient d'une pièce au fond du couloir. A mesure que les garçons s'en approchaient, ils entendaient les rires faiblir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent carrément.

Sam et Dean entendirent Amanda au travers de la porte close :

« Arrêtez les mecs, je vous jure que j'ai entendu du bruit dans le couloir ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Dean étouffa un petit rire à l'idée de la trouille qu'il pourrait leur faire s'il en avait envie. Il décida de s'offrir un petit moment de plaisir et ouvrit brutalement la porte. A l'intérieur Marcus, Shawn, Sonny et Jasper étaient assis autour d'un pack de bière. Amanda était debout en train d'allumer des bougies. Tous sursautèrent et crièrent leur surprise quand la porte s'ouvrit. Le sourire de Dean fit trois fois le tour de sa tête.

« Quoi ? Je vous ai fait peur ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Connard ! » S'écria Shawn.

« Weirdo, t'as décidé de venir finalement ? T'as plus peur des fantômes ? » Demanda Jasper en souriant.

« Jasper, mon frère de 12 ans à moins peur que vous tous réunis. Je vous l'ai dit, je veux juste m'assurer que personne ne se blesse bêtement. »

Sam était très heureux d'avoir été amené ainsi dans la conversation et bomba le torse. C'était vrai, il n'avait pas peur. Bon…Peut-être que si… mais alors un tout petit peu.

« Venez asseyez vous. C'est dans cette pièce que le mec à tué sa femme. On allait commencer une séance de spiritisme. »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel… ils étaient encore plus débiles que ce qu'il pensait.

« Vous voulez appeler les esprits ? » s'étonna Sammy.

« Ouep. Pourquoi, tu flippes ?» répondit Marcus.

« Non, c'est juste que je trouve ça très con. » lança le petit frère en haussant les épaules.

Dean ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face au visage déconfit de Marcus.

Les deux frères s'assirent côte à côte dans le cercle et Sam se pencha pour parler à l'oreille de son frère.

« Dean, une séance c'est dangereux, non ? Même si il n'y a pas d'esprit pour l'instant, ça pourrait en appeler ! » Chuchota Sammy

« Qu'est ce que je t'ai appris à propos de l'invocation d'esprit ? »

Sam regarda en l'air, visiblement concentré avant de répondre « Il faut un tapis d'autel, des bougies consacrées, en général on brûle de la sauge mais l'encens d'église peu marcher aussi et puis… »

« Regarde autour de toi. » interrompit Dean.

Circonspect Sam s'exécuta. Pas de tapis d'autel, des vieilles bougies de supermarché, pas de catalyseur comme la sauge ou l'encens, pas de symboles tracés à la craie et certainement pas de rituel en latin…

Il sourit et Dean lui tapa affectueusement l'arrière de la tête.

Les garçons écoutèrent Jasper se débattre avec une invocation ridicule, en anglais de surcroit. C'était vraiment comique. Si un esprit trainait dans le coin cette parodie de séance l'aurait fait mourir de rire. Ce genre de vieille maison avait tendance à craquer de partout et la bande de débiles sursautait à chaque bruit bizarre. Dean pouffait discrètement et Sammy commençait à succomber également au démon du rire.

« Ô esprit, je t'appelle, si tu es là… manifeste toi! »

La maison grinça à nouveau et Amanda poussa un cri.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard et s'en était trop, ils éclatèrent littéralement de rire.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle ! » s'écria Amanda.

Jasper, Marcus, Shawn et Sonny dévisageait les frères Winchester. Dean se délectait de l'air déçu qui traversait leurs visages de crétins. Ils n'étaient même pas foutus de faire peur à un gosse de 12 ans… c'était pathétique. Bon certes le gosse de 12 ans en question avait déjà affronté sept ou huit poltergeist, mais tout de même.

« Désolé, désolé » s'excusa ironiquement Dean. « C'est juste que j'ai du mal à comprendre. C'est ça votre soirée flippante ? On s'assoit autour d'un pack de bière dans une vieille baraque qui craque de partout en récitant des conneries ? Croyez-moi, on serait tous mieux au cinéma devant un bon film d'horreur. » Il essayait toujours de leur faire quitter la maison. Si un esprit était là il n'aurait pas apprécié qu'on se moque de lui avec une séance aussi minable.

« Tu voudrais me faire croire que tu n'as pas peur, Dean ? » demanda Jasper.

L'aîné des Winchester remarqua qu'il l'avait appelé par son vrai prénom pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois.

« De quoi ? D'une maison qui craque ? Je vous en prie. Il n'y a pas plus de fantôme là dedans que de monstre sous votre lit. »

« C'est la tradition, on doit passer la nuit de l'anniversaire ici. » s'écria Shawn.

« Il a raison. Mon grand frère l'à fait et mon père avant lui. Je reste. » dit Marcus.

« On reste tous. » approuva Jasper.

Dean soupira lourdement. »J'espère que quelqu'un à des cartes à jouer… ».

--

La pluie avait cessé et Myers avait demandé à John de le conduire un peu au sud de Naptown. L'impala s'arrêta devant une vieille ferme mal entretenue.

« Vous habitez là ? » demanda John.

« Pour le moment. En réalité je squatte, comme dise les jeunes. »

John ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. De son point de vue, le fameux Myers, tueur redoutable, véritable légende violente et meurtrière était un papy anglais avec un balais dans le cul.

« Vous n'allez pas laissez votre voiture ici tout de même ? » demanda Myers sur un ton presque horrifié alors que John venait de couper le contact.

« Quoi ? Vous n'aimez pas qu'on se gare sur vos plates-bandes ? Oh, pardon, les plates-bandes de la maison que vous squattez ? »

« Ha ha. Vous les américains, vous avez plein de muscles, mais dès qu'il s'agit de connecter des neurones il n'y a plus personne, hein ? »

John écarquilla les yeux, il venait de se faire traiter de Sylvester Stallone.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous croyez que vous n'avez pas réussi à me localiser ? Dès que j'ai su que quelqu'un était sur mes traces, j'ai caché la voiture. C'est exactement ce que nous allons faire avec votre chère impala. Entrez dans le hangar à grain. » Dit Myers en indiquant l'un des bâtiments autour de la ferme.

Préférant ne pas argumenter John s'exécuta.

L'impala se gara donc à l'abri des regards à l'intérieur du hangar. En sortant de la voiture, le regard de John fut attiré par quelque chose d'absolument magnifique au fond du bâtiment. Quelque chose qu'il avait cherché pendant trois jours : une Aston Martin rutilante. Elle était sublime, comme dans les films, la voiture de James Bond. Maintenant qu'il les voyait côte à côte John ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Myers était parfaitement assorti à ce petit bijou britannique. Il se demandait si il donnait le même effet au gens avec son Impala...

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux hommes étaient assis dans le salon de la ferme. John avait rarement vu ça. La bâtisse entière menaçait de s'écrouler à tout instant mais l'intérieur était propre et bien rangé. Qui l'aurait cru, le chasseur de monstre le plus redouté du pays était une fée du logis. Une fois encore il faillit exploser de rire. Il fut tout de même étonné de ne pas voir de papier concernant la chasse trainer un peu partout. C'était sa méthode. John avait tendance à s'éparpiller un peu. Il aimait avoir une vision globale des faits alors il accrochait tout ce qu'il trouvait aux murs. Il n'y avait rien de ce genre dans le squat 4 étoiles de Myers. Juste des petits dossiers bien pliés et bien rangés sur un coin de table.

Evidemment pour entrer il fallait enjamber plusieurs lignes de sel et les murs étaient ornés de symboles de protection en tout genre. John reconnu même un cartouche destiné à repousser les Nuu-Chah-Nulth ! Myers avait-il peur qu'une hyène qui pue ne vienne mettre le bordel dans son organisation rigoureuse ?

« Je vous offre un thé ? » demanda Myers.

« Euh… plutôt un café. Noir. »

« Hum… je dois pouvoir trouver ça. » Myers s'agita dans la cuisine tandis que John s'installa dans un fauteuil qui avait l'air confortable.

« Est ce que vous auriez le téléphone ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Pour quoi faire ? »

Le père Winchester leva les yeux au ciel « Pour faire un tennis. »

Il sourit en pensant au nombre de fois où Dean lui avait répondu ça… il était content d'avoir réussi à la replacer ! De toute évidence Myers n'avait pas reçu le mémo et il regardait John avec de grands yeux interrogateurs.

« Family man veut appeler à la maison. » expliqua-t-il.

« Oh. Je m'arrange toujours pour me brancher sur le réseau, on ne sait jamais. Il y a un téléphone dans la pièce d'à côté. »

« Merci. »

John revint dans le salon quelques secondes plus tard pour trouver Myers assis dans le fauteuil qu'il s'était choisit. Il décida de ne pas contrarier le vieux et s'installa sur le canapé. Son café l'attendait sur la table basse.

« Vous avez fait vite. » remarqua le vieux.

Le père Winchester grimaça « Ils n'étaient pas là. »

« A cette heure ci ? » s'étonna Myers.

« Fête foraine. » grogna John qui détestait que le téléphone sonne dans le vide.

Heureusement qu'il se souvenait que Sammy avait fait tout un cirque pour que son frère l'emmène ce samedi à la fête. John avait dit non, tout en sachant que son fils aîné serait incapable de le refuser à Sammy dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné. Ses foutus yeux de chiens battu… Il sourit en y pensant mais il était quand même énervé. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter mais il aurait vraiment voulu entendre leurs voix…

« Quel âge ont ils ? »

« Tiens donc. Un truc que vous ne savez pas. » Remarqua John

« Et bien en réalité, c'était pour être poli. Vous m'avez dit que votre femme était morte il y a 12 ans quand Sam n'avait que 6 mois et Dean 4 ans. Ce qui donne 12 et 16 ans aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas ? » Confia Myers en souriant.

John resta de marbre. « Vous voulez vraiment être poli ? Changez de sujet. »

Myers sourit de plus belle. « Bien, bien. »

Le café noir du vieil anglais était le pire jus de chaussette de toute l'histoire de l'humanité mais le père Winchester se força à le finir, lui aussi savait être poli de temps en temps.

L'anglais se leva pour attraper un dossier qu'il posa sur les genoux de John. Sur la couverture était écrit en belle écriture : '_affaire Naptown-Breaving'_. C'était presque un cahier d'écolier. La différence avec sa propre méthodologie surprenait John. Myers était carré, précis, organisé, presque clinique.

« La balle est dans votre camp John. Je vous laisse étudier ça et demain matin vous me direz à quoi nous avons à faire. »

Là dessus, et sous le regard médusé du père Winchester, l'anglais se leva et se dirigea vers une autre pièce. « Malheureusement cette maison n'a qu'une seule chambre. J'espère que le canapé fera l'affaire. »

« Ce sera toujours mieux que la voiture. »

« Bien. » Myers s'apprêtait à fermer la porte derrière lui mais se ravisa. « Oh, John, une dernière chose. La nuit, dans ma chambre, j'ai tendance à être américain. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Je tire d'abord. Peu importe les circonstances. Si vous franchissez cette porte, je vous tue. »

John sourit « Ne vous en faites pas. Vous n'êtes pas mon genre. »

« Bonne nuit alors. » et il ferma la porte.

John se retrouva seul avec du jus de chaussette et un dossier lourd comme une brique.

« Bonne nuit mon cul » soupira-t-il.

--

La nuit avançait **lentement** après la séance de spiritisme, entre histoires d'horreur et histoires de fesses… Quand les conversations déviaient un peu trop, Dean se tournait vers Sammy et lui parlait de tout et de rien, surtout de rien d'ailleurs, en essayant de couvrir les discussions alcoolisées des cinq autres.

Il venait de lui raconter la fois où il s'était fais virer du collège parce qu'il avait fait exploser, par 'accident', la sacoche du prof de physique qui contenait, comme par hasard, les copies du devoir à rendre qu'il avait oublié de faire. Sammy avait rit à en pleurer. Fallait avouer que Dean avait le don de raconter ce genre de trucs et d'en rajouter juste assez pour que ça reste crédible.

Sam s'arrêta soudainement de rire, essuya ses yeux et regarda son frère avec un air grave.

« Hey Dean ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais, je suis bon en maths. »

« Hum... ça me fait une belle jambe, Sammy, je suis content que tu pratique l'auto-compliment. » rétorqua aussitôt un Dean sarcastique.

« Non, je veux dire, euh… si tu veux que je t'aide, je peux le faire. »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et Sammy continua aussitôt « C'est pas pour me moquer de toi. T'es bien meilleur que moi pour beaucoup de trucs et tu m'apprends plein de choses, je voudrais pouvoir t'aider moi aussi sur un domaine où je suis meilleur que toi. Il n'y en a pas tant que ça. »

Le visage de Dean s'adoucit aussitôt. Il ne parvint pas à dissimuler le sourire attendri qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère mais ne répondit rien.

« Je suis sérieux, Dean. »

« T'es toujours sérieux, Sam. » Dean soupira « Mais merci. Ca va aller. C'est ma dernière année de lycée, c'est pas comme si c'était encore important. »

« Ca avait l'air important hier. » répondit le plus jeune en faisant référence au face à face entre Dean et la feuille blanche.

« C'était pas des maths. » dit rapidement Dean, comme s'il voulait se débarrasser rapidement de ce sujet.

« C'était quoi alors ? »

Le grand frère prit une longue inspiration et regarda dans le vague avant de répondre. « Un essai. J'aimerai vraiment l'écrire mais… j'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

« Tu manques d'inspiration ? »

Dean sourit sans conviction.

« Voilà, c'est ça. Pas d'inspiration. » la fin de la phrase n'était plus qu'un murmure.

« Je suis bon pour les essais aussi, tu sais. C'est sur quoi ? »

Dean resta de longues secondes à regarder dans le vague, et à se mordiller la lèvre. Sam reconnaissait la posture, son frère avait envie de parler mais il ne savait pas comment. Il fallait juste attendre qu'il finisse par s'ouvrir de lui même.

Finalement le grand frère décrocha un sourire lumineux en contradiction avec le voile noir qui passait sur ses yeux.

« Dis donc, monsieur-je-suis-bon-en-tout-à-l'école, j'ai entendu dire que t'avais eu un C en chimie. »

« Deeeean… c'était il y a deux ans ! Je vais en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? »

« Non, en fait je connais quelques trucs pour dialoguer avec les morts donc c'est possible que je t'en reparle après aussi. »

« Pfff, toute façon tu mourras avant moi. »

Et c'est là que Sammy réalisa la violence inouïe des mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche. Il n'avait jamais voulu dire ça. Enfin, il n'avait pas voulu que ça veuille dire ça. Pour son esprit mathématique de 12 ans, un frère plus vieux meurs logiquement avant un frère plus jeune. C'était tout ce que ça voulait dire. Rien de plus. Mais dans la vie des Winchester ça avait milles autres sens.

Sam devint blanc comme un linge.

« Je voulais pas dire… que… enfin… tu vois…. Je veux pas… »

« C'est bon, je sais ! T'affole pas. » rassura Dean qui avait prit la phrase pour ce qu'elle était uniquement, une chamaillerie de plus entre deux frères qui s'adorent.

« De toute façon la chimie c'est de la merde. » finit pas dire Sammy pour changer de sujet.

« Hey ! Langage jeune homme. Bon alors la chimie, c'est… du caca. Pourtant je t'aurais bien vu en blouse blanche avec les cheveux en vrac, comme si t'avais mis les doigts dans la prise. »

« C'est justement pour ça que c'est de la merde. Non, Je crois que je serais juge. Ou avocat. » répondit Sam pensif.

Tellement pensif d'ailleurs qu'il ne remarqua pas l'expression étrange sur le visage de son frère quand il soupira :

« Ca m'étonne pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Dean sourit à nouveau avec son sourire en contre-plaqué « Ils sont tous en robe, princesse. Tu seras dans ton élément. »

« Jerk ! »

« Bitch ! »

--

_**TBC**_


	5. Dimanche à l'aube

Hello et encore **merci** à tous! Les choses sérieuses commencent ici! (avec un chapitre trèèèès long... je sais, le plus long jamais écrit par moi même selon les comptages de mots de ff... Pardon aux familles tout ça)

C'est là que j'ai commencé à partir en improvisation totale parceque mon histoire de base n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout celle là! Autant pour john que pour les garçons. Pas de panique cependant, ça à beau être de l'improvisation, j'ai tout relu et retravaillé, c'est pas du brouillon non plus, hein!

Voilà voilà, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 5 qui très honnetement, est mon préféré! (Je suis plutôt fière du 6ème aussi , mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite!)

**PS:** je sais que mes titres de chapitres sont moisis, mais au moins comme ça vous suivez la chronologie!

--

**Si Demain Vient**

**5**

--

_**Chapitre 5 : Dimanche à l'aube.**_

Sam était endormi, la tête sur les genoux de son grand frère qui lui caressait machinalement les cheveux pour ne pas s'endormir lui même. Jasper, Marcus et Shawn, finissaient la bière et les cigarettes en chantonnant, Amanda et Sonny dormaient allongés par terre. La nuit avait été très très longue. Il ne s'était absolument rien passé du tout bien que la bande de débile ait tout essayé pour se faire peur. Après la pseudo séance de spiritisme, ont avait eu droit aux histoires qui font froid dans le dos. Chacun y allant de son petit 'Une nuit d'orage, au fond de la forêt…'

S'il avait vraiment voulu participer Dean aurait pu raconter des histoires à vous glacer le sang, et le pire c'est qu'elles étaient toutes vraies, cicatrices à l'appui. Mais il préféra ne pas attitrer l'attention sur lui, il était déjà 'Weirdo' en jouant les gosses normaux, alors s'il racontait tout ce qu'il savait… Il s'était contenté d'écouter ces fables ridicules qui faisaient sursauter Jasper et ses copains. C'était marrant de voir comme la croyance populaire divergeait de sa réalité.

Sammy avait rapidement décroché et Dean l'avait senti se pencher de plus en plus contre son épaule à mesure que la nuit avançait. Il se sentait coupable, son petit frère avait 12 ans seulement et aurait du passer une bonne soirée à la fête foraine. Au lieu de ça, il avait passé la nuit sur le lieu d'un meurtre avec une bande d'abrutis alcoolisés qui fumaient comme des pompiers. Au moins Dean pouvait trouver une certaine compensation dans le fait de se dire que personne n'avait été blessé…

Quand les premiers rayons de l'aube s'infiltrèrent au travers des planches clouées aux fenêtres, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était la fin de cette interminable nuit.

« Hey les mecs » appela-t-il « Il fait jour maintenant. Si on rentrait ? »

Jasper regarda un instant en direction des fenêtres, puis il observa Amanda et Sonny qui dormaient sur le sol. Il acquiesça.

« Ouais. Allez les mecs, on décolle. »

Là-dessus il secoua doucement sa copine qui se réveilla en grognant et Sonny reçu un léger coup dans le flanc par Marcus. Il se réveilla aussitôt et se mit debout.

« Debout Sunshine, il est temps de partir. » murmura Dean à l'oreille de son frère.

Sammy ouvrit vaguement un œil qu'il referma aussitôt. Il ne faisait pas encore assez jour pour se réveiller complètement.

« Sam, tu baves sur mon jean. » lança Dean.

Immédiatement le petit frère ouvrit grands les yeux et réalisa qu'effectivement, il n'était pas contre son moelleux oreiller mais sur les genoux de son frère. Il se leva aussitôt, s'essuyant la bouche et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler ce qu'il faisait là.

« Il ne s'est rien passé ? » demanda-t-il.

« En dehors de tes ronflements, non. » répondit le grand frère.

« Je ronfle pas ! » se défendit le plus jeune.

« Si tu le dis... »

En quelque secondes tout le monde était debout et prêt à partir. C'est à ce moment que la porte de la chambre se ferma d'elle-même dans un grand claquement. Tous sursautèrent, même les frères Winchester. Au loin ils entendirent d'autres portes claquer, comme si toute la maison se refermait. Jasper essaya d'ouvrir, sans succès.

Une seule et unique pensée traversa l'esprit de Dean, ils étaient piégés.

--

Il devait être 5h30 ou peut être 6h quand John entendit du bruit dans la chambre de Myers. Il avait passé sa nuit à lire tout le dossier sur 'l'affaire Naptown-Breaving' collecté par le vieux et à tout recouper avec ses propres notes et son fameux journal. Il était exténué et les 12 cafés qu'il s'était servi durant la nuit n'avaient pas réussi à le maintenir éveillé tout le long.

« Bonjour, John. » lança Myers avec enthousiasme dès qu'il ouvrit la porte.

John grogna en réponse. Il n'avait jamais été du matin, surtout en ayant si peu dormi.

Myers s'afféra un moment dans la cuisine et vient s'assoir devant John, un thé à la main.

« Je vous écoute. Vous avez trouvé à quoi nous avons à faire ? » Demanda-t-il.

John lui lança un regard noir et soupira. « J'ai trouvé quelque chose en effet, mais c'est… »

« C'est quoi John ? Incroyable ? Ridicule ? Bizarre ? » Tenta Myers en souriant.

« Tout ça à la fois. » grogna John.

« Je vous écoute. »

« Bon… J'ai commencé par éliminer les esprits. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Myers curieux.

« Selon vos propres notes, l'EMF reste muet en permanence sur toute la longueur de la route. Les disparitions sont espacées dans le temps et on n'a pas de date spécifique, comme ça serait le cas pour l'anniversaire de la mort de l'esprit par exemple. D'ailleurs, on n'a pas de victime 0 non plus. »

« Victime 0 ? J'aime ce terme. »

John ignora le commentaire et continua « On n'a pas non plus de date de début, on dirait que des gens disparaissent sur cette route depuis toujours. En moyenne c'est une personne tous les deux ou trois ans ce qui en fait une créature difficile à repérer pour les chasseurs. Rien qu'avec ça j'ai éliminé pas mal de choses. Ensuite les victimes peuvent avoir tous les âges. Dans vos dossiers la plus jeune avait 11 ans, c'était en 1853. Aucun lien entre les elles, il y a des habitants du coin et des touristes, tous types de classes sociales… le seul point commun c'est que ce sont toujours des hommes. On n'a jamais aucun témoignage sur les disparitions, ce qui laisse supposer que ça se passe quand la route est peu fréquentée. En recoupant d'autres trucs, j'ai découvert que c'était toujours un jour de pluie. Ce qui expliquerait aussi pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas prendre la voiture pendant l'orage. J'ai donc cherché une créature qui aime l'eau, sans être aquatique pour autant parce qu'elle sévit sur une route…»

« Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Hum… j'avais commencé à avoir une shortlist avec sept ou huit possibilités. Mais là où je me suis perdu c'est qu'on ne retrouve jamais de cadavres, ce qui laisse supposer que, soit la créature les dévore, soit elle les planque. Ce n'est pas très caractéristique des bestioles de mon top five. Alors j'ai creusé plus profond. Je crois que c'est aussi ce que vous avez fait, Myers, car je suis tombé sur ça dans votre dossier. » John déposa quelques coupures de journaux devant le vieil anglais « J'ai pensé que c'était une erreur de classement, mais ce n'est pas votre genre, n'est ce pas ? »

L'anglais sourit à cette remarque.

« Ces journaux parlent de différentes disparitions sur plusieurs années, très espacées dans le temps, rien d'alarmant pour un chasseur. Vous en avez repérez 5 comme ça entre 1898 et 1970. Ce qui est bizarre c'est que ces disparitions ont eu lieu autour de Naptown ou de Breaving mais pas sur la route. Je me suis demandé pourquoi vous aviez mis ces coupures de journaux dans ce dossier, à priori, ce n'est pas lié. Ces 5 disparitions pouvaient être dues à n'importe quoi. C'est là que j'ai découvert les bulletins météo que vous avez récupéré pour chacune des dates. A chaque fois, c'était un jour de pluie. »

Une lumière s'alluma dans les yeux de Myers, on aurait dit un gamin. Il regardait John comme s'il voyait les rouages de son cerveau se mettre à tourner. Il suivait son cheminement de pensée en se demandant s'ils arriveraient à la même conclusion.

« C'est un travail minutieux vraiment impressionnant. » remarqua John en pointant du doigt les bulletins météo.

« Je vous remercie. Qu'en déduisez-vous ? »

« Au total, on en est à 42 disparitions sur la route depuis 1793 et 5 disparitions en dehors. La grande question c'est en quoi ces 5 disparitions aléatoires sont liées à notre affaire. La pluie n'est pas un indice fiable, surtout dans un état où il pleut 6 mois sur douze. Alors pourquoi est ce que vous avez rangé ces journaux là dedans ? »

« A vous de me le dire. »

« Mais j'allais le faire. Ca m'a prit un sacré bout de temps, mais j'ai fini par trouver. »

« Dites, dites ! » s'écria Myers.

John attrapa un autre document dans le dossier. C'était une carte du comté de Broodmaker. Il la déplia et la posa face à lui. On y voyait clairement les villes de Naptown et de Breaving et la fameuse route qui les reliait, cerclée de rouge.

Le père Winchester pointa du doigt l'espace vide rempli de marécages entre les deux villes.

« Ils étaient dans les marais. »

« Éclairez-moi ! » Demanda Myers

« Hector Bowman, Greg Harrison, Jack Moriarty, Adrian Cole et Jack Peterson. Nos cinq disparus étaient dans la lande au moment de leur disparition. C'est marqué dans les journaux. »

« La créature les à emmené là ? »

« Non. Ils y sont allés d'eux même. Hector Bowman était un randonneur, Greg Harrison et Adrian Cole des ornithologues, Jack Peterson, un garde forestier. Tous les quatre avait une bonne raison d'être proche des marais. »

« Et Moriarty ? »

« Je crois qu'il vous à posé problème à vous aussi. Pourquoi ce type pouvait se balader seul dans les marais ? Et vous avez trouvé. » John sorti un dépliant du dossier, ça ressemblait au menu d'un restaurant. « Le restaurant Moriarty à Breaving et son fameux bœuf à la russule blanche. Un champignon qui ne pousse que dans les marais. »

Myers sourit de toutes ses dents. « Vous m'impressionnez, John. Voyons si vous arrivez à en déduire l'explication correcte. »

« Notre bestiole vit dans les marais, mais elle choisi ses victimes beaucoup plus loin, sur la route. Mais quand quelqu'un vient de lui-même se jeter dans la gueule du loup, comme ces cinq là, elle ne passe pas à côté d'un repas gratuit. »

« Pourquoi chasser aussi loin de sa tanière ? Il y a plus de deux kilomètre entre ce marais et la route ? »

John sourit, il savait que Myers avait toutes les réponses et voulait le tester. « Au départ j'ai pensé que c'était une sécurité, que la créature chassait plus loin pour ne pas attirer l'attention des chasseurs. Et puis les marais sont peu fréquentés, elle doit chercher son gibier plus loin. »

« Hum, rien d'autre ? »

« Si. J'ai cherché désespérément à faire coïncider ces nouvelles infos à ce que j'avais jusque là et avec ma liste de suspects. Rien ne correspondait. C'est là que j'ai sincèrement commencé à en avoir ras-le-bol. J'ai vraiment envisagé de tout abandonner, mais je me suis rendu compte d'une chose. J'avais commis une erreur dès le départ. »

Myers était extatique, il contrôlait à peine sont excitation.

« Dites, dites ! » s'écria-t-il.

« J'avais un peu trop vite éliminé une catégorie de suspects. »

« Laquelle ?! »

« Les aquatiques. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je savais qu'elle aimait l'eau mais vu son territoire de chasse, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Une créature aquatique ne peut pas attraper ses victimes sur une route à deux kilomètre du premier point d'eau, n'est ce pas ? »

« En effet. Alors pourquoi revenir là-dessus ? »

« Parce que la créature n'a jamais quitté les marais. Elle n'a jamais attaqué personne sur cette route. »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai repensé à ce que la serveuse du bar à Naptown m'avait dit. Vous cherchiez quelqu'un, une femme magnifique à priori. C'est là que toutes les pièces du puzzle se sont assemblées et que j'ai compris. »

« Oh John, arrêtez ce suspens, vous allez me tuer ! »

« C'est une sirène. » déclara le père Winchester avec assurance.

Steven Myers le dévisagea en silence avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, entre l'étonnement et l'admiration. John essayait d'avoir l'air sûr de lui mais en réalité c'était certainement l'une des choses les plus ridicules qu'il n'ait jamais dite… mais c'était la seule conclusion à laquelle il arrivait et Myers avait besoin d'entendre quelque chose. C'était peut-être ridicule, mais c'était quelque chose.

« Vous êtes impressionnant. Il m'a fallut 6 mois pour rassembler toutes ces infos et arriver à la même conclusion. » Déclara Myers

« Quoi ? C'est ça ? C'est vraiment ça ? » S'étonna John.

« Exactement. La créature n'attaque pas, elle attire. Les jours de pluie, elle appelle sa victime qui quitte la route pour rejoindre les marais volontairement. C'est bien un aquatique qui n'a jamais mis une écaille en dehors de son marais..»

« Et vous recherchiez votre sirène dans un bar ? »

« A dire vrai je cherchais un témoin. Il y a une légende comme quoi les sirènes projettent l'image de magnifiques femmes plantureuses pour attirer les hommes. Je cherchais quelqu'un qui aurait pu voir cette projection. »

« Et ? »

« Ma sirène fait la couverture de Play-boy, mais je doute qu'il s'agisse de la même. Personne n'a vu la créature, je ne sais pas si elle attire par l'image, le son ou quelque chose d'autre. Je sais juste qu'elle ne peut le faire que quand il pleut.»

« De mon point de vue la seule question importante c'est 'comment ça se tue'. »

Myers sourit, visiblement, il avait une idée derrière la tête.

--

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça !? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » S'écria Amanda qui commençait à paniquer.

Les garçons avaient donné toutes leurs forces pour défoncer la porte, sans succès, et la panique commençait à gagner les troupes.

« Ok. Tout le monde reste calme. On est juste au premier étage, alors on va arracher les planches sur la fenêtre et sortir par là. Au pire ce sera un saut de quelques mètres, au mieux on trouvera des prises pour s'accrocher. » Déclara Dean qui gardait parfaitement son calme.

Les autres le regardèrent un moment, pas sûr de savoir si c'était bien normal qu'il prenne la situation avec autant de recul.

« La porte s'est fermée toute seule ! » cria Amanda, au bord des larmes.

« Oui, on a vu. Mais la fenêtre ne va pas s'ouvrir seule, elle. Donc si vous vouliez bien m'aider. » Dit Dean qui essayait de tirer sur les planches.

Shawn et Jasper vinrent à ses côtés pour l'aider. Ils sentaient déjà la première planche vaciller. Un nouveau bruit les fit sursauter, comme un grand clac qui venait de la porte.

Marcus s'approcha malgré les protestations d'Amanda. Il mit la main sur la poignée qui s'abaissa sans résistance. La porte était de nouveau ouverte.

« Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu » psalmodiait Amanda.

Sammy posa une main sur l'épaule de la fille « Ca va aller. » dit-il.

Dean regardait l'obscurité dans l'embrasure avec méfiance. Il caressa la crosse de l'arme qu'il cachait à sa ceinture.

« Sam, derrière moi. » dit il sur un ton autoritaire.

Le petit frère reconnu le l'intonation, Dean venait de passer en mode chasseur. Ca ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Si Dean faisait ça, c'est qu'il avait de bonnes raison de penser qu'ils allaient se faire attaquer. Sammy fit ce qu'on lui demandait et se plaça derrière son frère.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Jasper.

C'était amusant de constater qu'il s'adressait à l'aîné des Winchester, et que tout le monde dans la pièce attendait qu'il prenne une décision. Il était passé en quelques minutes de 'Weirdo' à 'Big Boss' et ça l'aurait fait sourire s'il n'était pas si inquiet.

« Il veut qu'on descende. » souffla-t-il

« Qui ça ? » demanda Amanda « Qui ça ?? »

« Marcus, Jasper, continuez avec la planche. On va sortir par la fenêtre. » Ordonna-t-il sans tenir compte de la question précédente.

« C'est stupide, la porte est ouverte. » Dit Sonny.

Dean réalisa que c'était la première fois de la soirée, ou de la matinée, au choix, qu'il entendait sa voix. Sonny avait toujours été le plus discret de la bande.

« C'est moins risqué de passer par la fenêtre. » insista Dean.

« Risqué par rapport à quoi exactement ? »

« Peu importe. Les portes claquent, on n'est pas sûrs qu'elles soient toutes ouvertes alors qu'on peut faire sauter cette planche en quelques minutes. » Expliqua Dean.

Tout d'un coup, on entendit un grand 'crack' là où Jasper et Shawn tiraient sur la planche. Quelque chose céda et Shawn s'effondra dans un grognement guttural.

« Shawn ? » appela Jasper à mi-voix.

L'adolescent était allongé, face contre terre, et ne bougeait plus. Amanda commençait à trembler en se rongeant les ongles.

« Qu'est ce qu'il à ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » Demanda-t-elle frénétique.

Tout le monde retenait son souffle alors que Dean approchait lentement de Shawn. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et secoua doucement son épaule.

« Shawn ? » dit-il.

Aucune réponse.

C'est alors que Dean remarqua la tache rouge qui commençait grossir sous la tête du garçon. Il le saisit par un bras et le retourna sur le dos.

Amanda poussa un hurlement, Japser porta ses mains à sa bouche pour ne pas vomir, Sonny resta figé, Marcus laissa échapper un flot d'insulte et Sam resserra ses doigts autour de la crosse de son arme. Un éclat de bois d'environ 20cm de long était planté dans l'œil de Shawn.

Dean glissa deux doigts contre la carotide de l'adolescent. Rien.

« Merde. » murmura-t-il.

« Je… je… ne voulais pas… on a tiré trop… trop fort… » Bredouilla Jasper, tétanisé en regardant ses mains tremblantes.

Amanda pleurait carrément dans les bras de Marcus qui n'en menait pas beaucoup plus large. Quand à Sonny, il était paralysé et regardait la scène avec de grands yeux.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Jasper. Il ne veut pas qu'on sorte. » Marmonna Dean.

« Qui !? Qui ne veut pas qu'on sorte ! » S'écria Amanda.

Dean passa une main fatiguée sur son visage et dégaina son arme. Sammy imita son frère. Immédiatement Marcus, Sonny, Jasper et Amanda se regroupèrent, la terreur déformant leurs visages.

« Je ne vais pas vous tirer dessus. » dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « C'est pour nous protéger. »

« De quoi ? » demanda Jasper. « Pourquoi est ce que vous êtes armés ? »

« Écoutez-moi, » commença Dean sur un ton solennel. « Les fantômes existent vraiment. Si on est venu ce soir mon frère et moi c'est pour vous empêcher d'entrer dans cette maison. On n'a pas eu franchement de succès là-dessus, hein Sammy ? »

Le petit frère acquiesça. « Je ne pensais pas vraiment que c'était dangereux… jusqu'à maintenant. L'esprit ne veut pas qu'on sorte. »

« C'est des conneries ! » s'écria Marcus « T'es complètement givré ! »

« Répète çà Shawn. » trancha Dean en désignant le cadavre.

Amanda se retourna pour vomir, Jasper lui frottait le dos dans un geste rassurant mais il n'avait pas l'air très bien lui-même.

« Il faut qu'on appelle la police ! » cria Marcus.

« Il faut surtout qu'on arrive à sortir vivants. » corrigea Dean

« Je ne touche pas à cette planche ! » prévint Marcus en désignant le morceau de bois à moitié arraché de la fenêtre.

Tout à coup Amanda perdit les pédales et se jeta hors de la pièce en criant « Il faut que je sorte, il faut que je sorte ! ».

« Non ! » cria Dean mais c'était trop tard.

Sonny et Jasper se jetèrent à sa poursuite mais seul Sonny réussit à sortir avant que la porte ne se referme en claquant terriblement au nez de Jasper.

« AMANDA !! » cria-t-il en frappant le bois qui ne céda pas.

On entendit un hurlement terrible et un bruit de chute. La voix de Sonny cria le prénom d'Amanda et puis plus rien.

« Tire sur la serrure avec ton flingue ! » cria Jasper, en larmes, à destination de Dean.

« Ca ne servira à rien, il est chargé au gros sel. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Marcus.

Tout à coup le 'crack' de la serrure se fit de nouveau entendre et la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Dean attrapa Jasper par le bras pour l'empêcher de se précipiter comme un fou à l'extérieur.

« Celui qui a le flingue passe devant. » dit-il. « Sam, derrière moi. Jasper et Marcus restez en arrière, pas de coup de folie. Vous faites de ce que je vous dis. »

Dean parlait avec la voix de son père, il faisait preuve d'une assurance et d'une autorité qui n'avaient rien à faire dans la bouche d'un garçon de cet âge. Tout le monde se pliait à ses ordres mais au fond, il était lui-même terrifié.

--

C'était la cinquième fois que John téléphonait aux garçons. Certes c'était un dimanche matin et il était huit heures, mais n'ayant pas pu les joindre la veille pour cause de fête foraine où, soit dit en passant, ils n'étaient pas censé aller, il voulait les appeler ce matin. D'autant plus que le reste de la journée risquait d'être chargé. Au départ il s'était dit qu'il allait falloir plusieurs sonneries pour que Dean veuille bien sortir ses fesses de son lit, mais au bout du cinquième appel sans réponse, il commençait franchement à s'inquiéter.

« Vous avez intérêt d'être morts, sinon c'est moi qui vous tue. » marmonnait-il en écoutant une fois de plus la tonalité dans le vide.

« Tout va bien John ? » demanda Myers qui passait par là.

« Super. » grogna le père Winchester en raccrochant.

« Vous êtes prêt ? »

Techniquement, non. John n'était pas prêt, il devait entendre les garçons lui dire qu'ils allaient bien. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Si il n'accompagnait pas Myers sur cette chasse, il n'en apprendrait pas plus sur le meurtrier de Mary.

« Prêt. » répondit il.

« Alors en route. »

--

Dean entendait les respirations erratiques de Marcus et Japser dans son dos. Il sentait son petit frère juste derrière lui et avec sa présence grandissait le besoin de le protéger, toujours. L'arme au poing, les sens en alerte, il avançait à pas de loup sur le plancher qui craquait à n'en plus pouvoir. Impossible d'être discret dans cette bicoque. Alors qu'ils arrivaient près de la balustrade du premier étage Jasper murmura.

« Où est ce qu'ils sont ? »

Dean n'eut pas besoin de répondre. La rambarde qui protégeait d'une chute vers le rez-de-chaussée était brisée. Toute sorte de scénarios commençaient à traverser leurs esprits alors qu'ils avançaient prudemment vers le trou pour regarder en bas. Amanda était allongé sur le parquet, un étage en dessous, les bras et les jambes pliés dans les angles étranges, une marre rouge entourant sa tête.

Jasper porta les mains à sa bouche pour ne pas crier alors que des larmes envahissaient ses yeux. Marcus tremblait de tout son long.

« Mon dieu… » Souffla-t-il.

Dean remarqua que son frère palissait à chaque minute. Sammy avait déjà participé à quelque chasses, mais son père avait toujours fait en sorte qu'il reste éloigné des choses un peu trop gores. Ce soir, le garçon de douze ans en était à son deuxième cadavre et Dean aurait donné n'importe quoi pour lui épargner ça. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Il n'avait pas le temps de se blâmer aussi fort qu'il le méritait pour avoir entraîné son frère dans ce cauchemar. '_Protège Sammy' _martelait la voix de son père dans sa tête. _Beau boulot, Dean, beau boulot_.

Non. Pas maintenant. Il aurait voulu céder à la panique lui aussi, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ils devaient sortir d'ici vivants.

« Sonny ? » cria-t-il.

Inutile d'essayer d'être discrets quand le plancher hurle votre position à chaque pas.

Aucune réponse.

« SONNY ?! » cria-t-il à nouveau.

C'est là qu'il l'entendit. C'était éloigné, c'était faible, mais c'était là. Des pleurs.

« Par ici. » intima Dean aux trois qui le suivaient.

Il se dirigea au son jusqu'à l'escalier. Les pleurs venaient d'en bas. Marcus fermait la marche et Dean aurait pu jurer entendre cette grosse brute murmurer '_maman'_… S'ils s'en sortaient vivants, il n'oublierait pas de se foutre de sa gueule à ce sujet. Lentement ils entamèrent leur descente, à l'affut du moindre son suspect. L'escalier grinçait et tremblait sous leurs poids réunis.

A mi parcours une marche céda sous le poids de Marcus. Il poussa un cri et ne réussit pas à se stabiliser. Entrainé par son poids, il tomba en avant sur Jasper qui heurta Sammy, qui heurta Dean. Comme des dominos, les quatre s'effondrèrent dans l'escalier et le dévalèrent jusqu'en bas comme des pantins désarticulés.

Dean atterri brutalement sur le ventre et senti son frère tomber sur lui, lui coupant le souffle. Marcus s'écrasa juste à côté et Dean remercia le dieu auquel il n'avait jamais cru que le gros ne lui soit pas tombé dessus. Jasper chuta lourdement lui aussi, mais sa chute fut amortie par quelque chose. Il poussa un hurlement terrible en découvrant qu'il était allongé sur le corps mort d'Amanda.

« Sammy, tu vas bien ? » demanda immédiatement Dean au fardeau qui lui écrasait la cage thoracique sur le sol.

« oui… oui… » Répondit une petite voix.

« Tu veux bien te pousser histoire que je respire ? » demanda finalement Dean.

Le poids sur son dos balança sur un côté et Sammy s'allongea sur le sol juste à côté de lui.

Dean s'assit aussitôt et se pencha au dessus de son frère.

« Hey, bonhomme, t'es sûr que ça va ? » demanda-t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux en bataille de Sammy.

C'était à la fois un geste de réconfort et une façon de chercher une bosse.

« J'ai peur, Dean. » répondit le petit frère dans un murmure à peine audible. « Je voudrais que papa soit là. »

Dean se força à sourire. « Souviens toi bien de ce que tu viens de me dire parce que, tu peux me croire, tu vas en entendre parler dès qu'on sortira d'ici ! »

« Je voudrais que papa soit là. » répéta le plus jeune.

« Sammy, tu déconnes ? Tu as mieux que papa, tu m'as moi. Je suis plus, jeune, plus beau et plus intelligent. » Déclara Dean sur un ton pétulant. « Papa se serait déjà cassé les deux jambes, tu sais qu'il a toujours eu ce petit problème avec les escaliers… »

Dean faisait référence à toutes les fois, quand Sam était plus jeune et ne savait encore rien des choses de la chasse, où leur père avait dit '_je suis tombé dans un escalier'_ pour justifier les fractures, les coupures et les séjours à l'hôpital. C'était devenu une blague récurrente entre eux. Comme si des escaliers pouvaient laisser des marques de dents… Quoi que, sachant ce qu'il savait maintenant, des escaliers avec des mâchoires n'auraient même pas surpris le garçon.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils en étaient arrivé à faire un classement des histoires les plus faciles à raconter aux médecins en cas d'hôpital, le top trois comprenait l'accident de vélo, l'attaque de chien errant et loin, très loin devant, l'escalier glissant.

Sammy sourit à la remarque de son frère et se remit debout.

« Je crois que j'ai rien. » dit il en secouant ses pieds pour voir s'ils fonctionnaient.

« Bien. » rétorqua Dean. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire de même dans la mesure où il s'était probablement cassé le bras droit. Ca faisait un mal de chien et il ne pourrait plus tenir son arme.

En parlant d'arme, elle avait disparu, tout comme celle de Sammy. _Génial_.

Jasper pleurait à chaudes larmes à côté. Il était recouvert du sang d'Amanda et cachait son visage dans ses mains en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Jasper ? Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Dean.

L'intéressé leva la tête de ses mains, le visage ruisselant de larmes et de sang, les yeux hagards. Il se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Non. Non. Non. Je ne vais pas bien. Non. Non. Pas bien du tout. » Dit il en souriant.

Dean reconnu immédiatement les premiers signes de la crise de panique. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Il s'approcha de Jasper, s'assit à ses côtés et posa une main rassurante sur son dos.

« Je te promets qu'on va sortir d'ici. » Il n'était pas du tout certain de pouvoir tenir cette promesse mais il avait toujours été bon pour mentir dans les moments critiques. Et puis ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, ils finiraient par sortir, les pieds devant, certes, mais quand même.

Alors qu'il traçait des cercles apaisants sur le dos tremblant de Jasper, Dean entendit la petite voix de son frère l'appeler. Il se tourna vers lui et le découvrit agenouillé aux côtés de Marcus. Il comprit immédiatement. Comment ne pas comprendre d'ailleurs quand la tête de quelqu'un est tournée à l'envers ?

Dean posa une main sur la tête de Jasper pour lui éviter de regarder dans la direction du nouveau cadavre.

« Viens par ici Sammy. »

Immédiatement le petit frère se rapprocha et Dean lança son bras meurtri autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui. Il déposa un baiser dans son épaisse chevelure et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« S'il m'arrive quelque chose, bonhomme, tu fonces droit vers la fenêtre par où on est rentré. Tu ne te retourne pas. »

« Dean… » Tenta le petit frère qui n'aimait pas du tout ce nouveau ton.

« Promet Sammy. »

« Dean… »

« Promet ! »

« Je promets. »

« Bien. »

Dean relâcha son étreinte, sourit et se remit debout. Il tendit sa main valide à Sam puis à Jasper pour les aider à l'imiter.

Ils les avaient presque oubliés avec la chute mais les pleurs qu'ils avaient entendus depuis l'étage étaient plus forts maintenant.

« Sonny ? » appela Dean.

Les pleurs cessèrent.

Il y avait peu de meubles dans la maison et ceux qui restaient étaient en piteux état. La porte d'une grosse armoire couchée sur le sol à quelques mètres d'eux commença à se soulever en grinçant. Dean attrapa son petit frère par l'épaule, l'obligeant à se cacher derrière lui. Jasper s'accrochait au t-shirt de l'aîné des Winchester comme à une bouée de sauvetage. La porte de l'armoire de souleva complètement et vint tomber de l'autre côté dans un bruit fracassant. Du point de vue des garçons, l'armoire couchée ressemblait à un cercueil en train de s'ouvrir.

Dean se maudissait d'avoir laissé son arme lui échapper. L'esprit l'avait cachée, ils étaient complètement à découvert désormais. Il déglutit difficilement en regardant l'armoire, son cœur coincé dans sa gorge battait proche de l'explosion.

Une tête émergea de l'armoire. Dean relâcha un énorme soupir de soulagement, à peine conscient qu'il avait arrêté de respiré pendant une minute.

« Sonny ! » dit-il en approchant de lui.

L'adolescent avait l'air terrifié. Il attrapa la main tendue de Dean et sortit avec difficulté de sa cachette.

« Amanda est tombée… Elle est tombée… »

« Je sais. »

« Je suis descendu pour… pour l'aider et… Je…l'ai vu… Je me suis caché… » Murmura-t-il.

« Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? » demanda Dean.

« C'était un fantôme… oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! » il éclata en sanglots.

« Ok. Ok. Bon, ça vous dirait qu'on sorte d'ici ? » Demanda ironiquement Dean.

Tous acquiescèrent.

Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le salon par lequel ils étaient entrés. La lumière du jour s'étalait en mince lambeaux sur les murs gris. La fenêtre par laquelle ils étaient entrés semblait toujours accessible. Dean les obligea à s'arrêter.

« C'est surement un piège, ça ne peut pas être aussi simple. » dit-il.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? » s'enquit Jasper, toujours aussi paniqué.

Dean regarda chacun d'eux tour à tour en s'arrêtant un peu plus longuement sur le visage terrifié de son petit frère.

« J'y vais en premier. S'il se passe quelque chose, vous trouvez une autre issue. » Annonça-t-il sur un ton déterminé.

« Non, Dean ! » implora Sammy.

L'aîné sourit et ébouriffa affectueusement ses cheveux. « Ca va aller. »

Lentement, désarmé et terrifié, il avança vers la fenêtre. Les grincements du parquet accompagnaient sordidement chacun de ses pas. Quand il fut suffisamment proche il regarda dehors. La lumière du jour lui agressa les yeux et il contempla le jardin en friche comme s'il s'agissait de la terre promise.

« Dean ? » appela Jasper.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse.

« Dean ! » appela Sonny.

L'aîné des Winchester regardait dehors sans bouger. En réalité, il réfléchissait. Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Il avait tout étudié, ce n'était pas un esprit, il en était persuadé. Et même si c'était le cas… pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi cette maison ? Pourquoi les tuer les uns après les autres pour les laisser sortir maintenant ? Il y avait forcément quelque chose… mais quoi… ?

« Winchester ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ! » Cria Sonny.

C'est alors qu'il comprit. C'est alors que tout devint clair pour Dean. Il se retourna vivement vers les trois qui le regardaient avec de grands yeux.

« Sammy… » Murmura-t-il

« Quoi ? » demanda le petit.

« Éloigne-toi d'eux. Tout de suite ! » Cria Dean.

--

_**TBC**_


	6. La journée de dimanche

Ouh méchante Dexterine qui vous laisse sur un méchant cliffhanger! et en plus je ne reprends même pas le chapitre 6 dessus! Vilaine, je m'auto flagelle, promis.

Bon sinon comme je l'ai dis à certains d'entre vous, il n'y aurait pas eu de cliff si vous aviez relevé tous les indices à la loupe car la réponse à l'illumination de Dean se trouve quelque part dans les chapitres précédents! (dans le premier d'ailleurs je crois) C'était une improvisation, mais j'ai tout de même tout connecté, et oui, pas folle la guêpe!

En tout cas ce fut un plaisir de vous mener en bateau et ce n'est pas fini, j'ai encore quelques petits rebondissements dans ma besace avec ce chapitre 6 que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire!

--

**Si Demain Vient**

**6**

--

_**Chapitre 6 : La journée de Dimanche.**_

« C'est ridicule. » marmonna John.

« Je suis désolé que vous le preniez comme ça. » rétorqua Myers.

« Vous vous rendez compte qu'on va se faire tuer tous les deux ? »

« Hum… c'est une possibilité. Mais nous ne ferions pas ce métier si nous n'avions pas accepté ce risque, n'est ce pas John ? »

John leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, résigné. Si Dean l'avait vu à ce moment il aurait éclaté de rire en se moquant de la ressemblance frappante avec l'attitude de Sammy. Les chiens ne font pas des chats.

Où est ce qu'ils pouvaient bien être passés ces deux là d'ailleurs ? John avait repoussé cette question aux confins de son esprit mais elle avait tendance à lui nouer l'estomac malgré tout.

Myers avait volé une Cadillac noire tout ce qu'il y a de plus discret et conduisait sur la fameuse route. John n'était pas tranquille. Ils n'avaient rien à craindre pourtant car le temps était merveilleusement ensoleillé. Mais à l'instant présent ce qui l'angoissait n'était pas tant la sirène que la conduite **douteuse** de Myers. Plus jamais il ne ferait de remarque à Dean sur ses capacités de conducteur. A côté de Myers l'adolescent passait pour un exemple de la sécurité routière.

Bien qu'il vive aux Etats-Unis depuis de longues années Myers avait toujours du mal à intégrer le concept de rouler à droite. Les conducteurs qui arrivaient en face se faisaient une joie de le lui rappeler à coup de klaxon.

Pour en rajouter une couche, la voiture était une automatique, contrairement à son Aston Martin et il cherchait constamment un levier de vitesse imaginaire, quittant la route des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes.

Tout cela ajouté évidemment à une vitesse excessive et John était cramponné à son siège.

Le père Winchester avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère. Il n'arrivait pas à joindre ses fils, on le secouait comme une Orangina dans une Cadillac pourrie et Myers voulait l'emmener chasser la sirène sans lui donner la moindre info sur la façon de la tuer.

Quand John avait posé la question, Myers avait répondu qu'il gérait la situation. C'était absolument inconcevable de partir à la chasse en étant aussi peu préparé. C'était du suicide. Même si Myers disait savoir comment agir, il laissait John dans l'obscurité et ça le rendait dingue.

Est ce que c'était ce que Dean et Sammy ressentaient à chaque fois qu'il les trainait sur une affaire sans leur raconter toute l'histoire ? Non, c'était différent. Si John ne disait pas tout, c'était pour leur épargner des choses qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir et il veillait toujours sur eux comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux. Dans le cas présent Myers n'avait pas à épargner à Winchester quoi que ce soit et John doutait fortement que le vieux le protège aussi farouchement qu'il veillait sur les garçons…

La Cadillac se gara sur le parking du bar de Naptown, le premier que John avait écumé dans sa recherche du vieux chasseur.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? »

« Je dois récupérer quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? » demanda John sur un ton particulièrement agressif.

Il détestait qu'on agisse sans rien lui dire. Myers lui renvoya un sourire et sortit de la voiture.

« Suivez moi et arrêtez avec vos questions. Je gère la situation, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

John grogna et fit ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Le bar était quasiment vide. Pas étonnant avec ce grand soleil et le fait qu'il soit à peine 13h. Il y avait bien quelques habitués qui jetèrent des regards noirs aux nouveaux arrivants, mais le reste des tables était inoccupé. La serveuse était la même délurée que la dernière fois. Comment elle s'appelait déjà… Sarah ? Sonia ?

« Allez au bar, commandez vous un whisky et occupez la serveuse. Je m'occupe du reste. » Glissa Myers à l'oreille de John avant de foncer vers la table des habitués.

Le père Winchester resta planté là, complètement estomaqué. Un whisky ? Pendant une chasse ? Mais quelle espèce de chasseur était Myers ? Si cette réputation de meilleur tueur du pays ne le précédait pas, John aurait vraiment pensé que Myers était un allumé, un vieux loufoque. En tout cas sa vision de la chasse était diamétralement opposée à la sienne.

Autant John pouvait être bordélique chez lui et dans ses recherches, autant sur le terrain il devenait un maniaque du contrôle. Rien n'était jamais laissé au hasard, tout était préparé, calculé. C'était la seule façon de rester en vie selon lui. Steven Myers était rigoureux dans son organisation, dans sa vie, mais pour l'instant, à la chasse, il s'éparpillait. Et John détestait ça. Il devait réprimer en permanence une furieuse envie de prendre les choses en main et de donner des ordres.

Cependant quelque chose lui soufflait que Myers connaissait malgré tout son affaire et il préféra ne rien dire.

Il s'approcha du bar.

« Hey, cheri. T'es de retour. »

Le 'chéri' lui vrilla instantanément les oreilles, comme des ongles sur un tableau noir.

« Salut. » marmonna-t-il en prenant place sur un tabouret.

« Qu'est ce que ce sera ? » demanda langoureusement la serveuse dont il ne se rappelait toujours pas du nom.

« Un verre d'eau. » dit-il.

Il voulait bien jouer le jeu de Myers mais il y avait des limites qu'il n'avait pas le droit de franchir. Pas d'alcool un jour de chasse, c'était une règle d'or. Il n'allait pas laisser deux orphelins derrière lui, parce qu'une fois, juste une fois, il n'avait pas réagit assez vite. La chasse demande de la concentration et de la discipline. Le moindre petit verre peu faire la différence entre la vie et la mort. Alors non, même s'il récoltait un regard étrange de la part de Sarah/Sonia/Sandra, il boirait de l'eau.

« Un verre d'eau, c'est pas ce qu'on sert le plus chez nous, mais je t'amène ça. » Dit-elle.

John regarda derrière lui pour découvrir Myers en grande conversation avec un type louche. A dire vrai, pour John, tous les mecs dans le monde qui boivent de l'alcool fort à 13h sont classés dans la catégorie '_louches'_ (ou '_veuf ayant vu sa femme mourir accrochée au plafond dans un incendie'_). D'ailleurs ce genre de bar lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'il préférait oublier.

« Voilà ton verre chéri. » dit la serveuse en posant l'eau devant John.

« Merci. »

« Je vois que tu as retrouvé ton oncle. »

« Ouais. Il n'était pas si perdu que ça finalement. »

« Et la blondasse ? »

John fit une moue qui voulait dire '_mieux vaut ne pas en parler'_ et siffla son verre d'eau d'une traite.

« Hum, je vois. Alors tu vas repartir ? »

« Ouais, dans peu de temps. »

La serveuse attrapa la main que John avait posée à côté de son verre. Son instinct lui hurlait de faire une prise de self-défense dont il avait le secret, il détestait qu'on le touche, mais il se ravisa, estimant qu'il n'était pas très approprié de casser le bras d'une serveuse en la faisant voltiger au dessus de son comptoir.

Il essaya de retirer sa main avec un sourire gêné mais la serveuse tint bon.

« Ecoute chéri, c'est pas tous les jours que je vois débarquer des mecs comme toi dans mon saloon. » sans lâcher sa main elle se pencha en avant pour se rapprocher de son visage « Toi et moi on pourrait passer un peu de bon temps ensemble avant que tu ne partes. »

John ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais une main salvatrice s'abattit sur son épaule au même moment.

« Alors Johnny, encore en train de jouer les jolis cœurs ? » demanda Myers avec un grand sourire.

La serveuse lâcha la main du père Winchester mais lui glissa malgré tout à l'oreille, sur une voix suave «Où tu veux, quand tu veux. Tu sais où me trouver, chéri. »

Elle s'éloigna de lui en souriant et reparti à ses occupations de classement de bouteille. John restait la bouche ouverte, estomaqué par un tel rentre dedans.

Myers se pencha à son oreille « Elle est charmante, John, mais je ne crois pas que Sheila soit notre sirène. Quand vous aurez finit de baver, on aura du travail. »

Le père Winchester regarda Myers en grimaçant. Mon dieu, heureusement que Dean n'avait pas vu ça sinon il en aurait entendu parler jusqu'à la fin des temps et encore après.

« C'est quoi le plan ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Myers sourit à nouveau et John du repasser en revue toute les bonnes raisons pour lesquelles il ne fallait pas taper les vieux.

« Allez venez, on a du pain sur la planche. »

--

« Quoi ? » demanda Sammy.

« Éloigne-toi ! » répéta Dean.

Le petit frère fit ce qu'on lui demandait, sans comprendre. Il voulut rejoindre son aîné mais Sonny lui attrapa le bras.

« Lâche-le ! » hurla Dean.

Jasper s'éloigna un peu de Sonny en le dévisageant. Il ne comprenait rien de ce qui était en train de se passer et commençait à paniquer de nouveau

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! »

« Sonny ! Tu me fais mal ! » Se plaignit Sammy.

« Je sais. » répondit l'adolescent en serrant un peu plus fort son étreinte autour du bras du petit garçon.

« Qu'est ce que tu es ? » demanda Dean.

Sonny sourit et ses yeux bleus devinrent noirs d'encre. Jasper et Dean furent plaqués contre un mur par une force invisible.

« J'ai commis une erreur, c'est ça ? » demanda le démon, toujours en souriant.

« Tu m'as appelé Winchester. » répondit Dean.

Le démon se mit à rire. « Oh ! C'est vrai ? Avec tous ces noms d'emprunt que vous avez, je me suis emmêlé les pinceaux. » Il haussa les épaules « Après tout qu'importe, la partie est finie. »

Il serra encore un peu plus le bras de Sammy qui gémit de douleur.

« Lâches le ! » hurla de nouveau Dean.

Ses yeux devenaient rouges de colère à mesure que la haine pour le démon l'envahissait.

« Pas tout de suite. Je vais d'abord m'amuser un peu avec lui. » Lança la créature avec un sourire machiavélique.

Quelque chose craqua dans le bras de Sam et le petit garçon hurla.

« Non ! Prends-moi à sa place ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! » Supplia Dean.

Le démon sourit. « Comme c'est touchant. Mais ça risque d'être moins drôle avec toi qu'avec cette petite chose. » Il passa sa main libre sur le visage de Sam qui pleurait de panique et de douleur.

« Ne le touche pas ! »

Sonny l'ignora. « Sammy, Sammy, Sammy… le cadet des Winchester… Si seulement je pouvais… aaah ! Comme c'est frustrant.»

Le démon relâcha sa prise et Sam tomba sur le sol en serrant son bras meurtri contre lui. Il fut projeté contre un mur par une force invisible et se retrouva bloqué, comme Jasper et son frère.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! » demanda Jasper d'une voix tremblante, il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait.

« C'est un démon. Il possède Sonny. » Expliqua Dean.

« En effet. Je possède cet ado boutonneux depuis des semaines. » Dit le démon d'un air satisfait.

« Il n'y a aucun esprit ici, c'était toi depuis le début ? » demanda Dean.

Le démon acquiesça. « Mon plan à fonctionné à merveille, c'est magnifique. »

« Ton plan ? Tu as fais tout ça pour pouvoir effrayer et tuer quelques ados ? Vous ne savez plus quoi foutre pour vous occuper en enfer ! » Cracha Dean sur un ton venimeux.

Au moins tant que le démon s'intéressait à lui, il ne touchait pas Sammy.

« Oh non Dean, tu n'y es pas du tout. J'ai fait tout ça pour toi. »

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de l'aîné. Il était tétanisé, désarmé, totalement à la merci d'un démon, son père était à plusieurs heures de route de là et même s'il revenait, il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'ils étaient dans cette maison… Il se força à tenir tête à la créature, pour Sammy.

« J'y suis, vous êtes un gay-mon. C'est ça ? Je suis très flatté, mais désolé, je préfère les filles. »

« Haha ! Ne te méprends pas sur mes intentions. Je voulais simplement de tuer. »

« Oh. Ravi de l'apprendre, ça me rassure. »

« Rien de personnel, tu sais. Je veux dire, je n'ai rien contre toi en particulier, Dean. En réalité, je souhaite atteindre quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Tu peux développer ? J'adore les monologues interminables. »

« Je veux quelque chose qui à beaucoup plus de valeur que toi. Quelque chose pour lequel l'enfer serait prêt à m'accueillir en héro. Je veux la tête de John Winchester. »

Dean croisa le regard affolé de Sammy. Il aurait voulu se tirer une balle à ce moment précis. Tout d'abord il avait entrainé son petit frère dans cette galère mais en plus il ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était un piège pour son père…

« C'est qui ce mec ? Allez le cherchez et laissez nous ! » cria Jasper.

Le démon rit de toutes ses dents. « Je ne veux pas vraiment tuer John. Je veux le faire souffrir. Je veux qu'il paye pour tous mes frères qu'il à renvoyé en enfer. Quand j'ai su qu'il était en ville, je n'ai pas résisté. C'était comme un cadeau du ciel ! haha ! N'est ce pas ironique ?! Je croyais qu'il était venu ici pour moi. »

« Faut croire que tu n'en valais même pas la peine. »

Le démon ne releva pas et continua sa tirade.

« Pour être tout à fait honnête j'appréhendais la rencontre avec John. Il s'est fait une sacrée réputation dans le milieu. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que j'avais peur, ce n'est qu'un humain après tout, mais j'étais sur mes gardes. Je pensais qu'il pourrait me tendre un piège… alors j'ai décidé de le devancer. J'ai tissé ma toile autour de son précieux fils aîné, et Dean » il se tourna vers l'intéressé avec un sourire terrible « Tu ne m'as pas déçu. Tu t'es jeté tout droit dans la gueule du loup. Cerise sur le gâteau, tu m'offres le petit Sammy » le démon leva la tête en souriant comme pour respirer une odeur délicieuse qui passerait au dessus de lui. « Oh… comme c'est merveilleux ce parfum de victoire. Je serais celui par qui Winchester est tombé. »

« Même pas en rêve, connard ! » cracha Dean.

« Et que comptes tu faire pour m'empêcher de te tuer exactement ? » demanda la créature en souriant.

Dean le défia du regard, prit une grande inspiration et commença à psalmodier :

« Exorcizo te, immundíssime spíritus… »

Surprit, le démon grogna alors qu'un voile de panique passait sur son visage.

« …omnis incúrsio adversárii, omne phantasma, omnis légio… »

« Arrête ! » cria le démon en se contorsionnant de douleur.

« …in nómine Dómini nostri Jesu Christi eradicáre, et effugáre ab hoc plásmate… »

Le visage déformé par la colère et la souffrance, les yeux de charbon irradiant de haine, Sonny tendit un bras vers Jasper. La tête de se dernier fit un tour complet sur son corps dans un terrible craquement.

Dean arrêta aussitôt son exorcisme.

« Non ! » cria-t-il, la voix et les yeux plein de larmes.

Il entendait son petit frère gémir près de lui, horrifié et paniqué.

« Tu vois ce que tu m'oblige à faire ?! Il aurait pu vivre !» cracha le démon en désignant le corps de Jasper qui gisait désormais sur le sol.

« C'est bon ! » dit Dean. « J'ai compris le message. Laisse partir Sammy et je ferais ce que tu voudras. »

« Non ! Non ! » Cria le petit frère.

« Je ne ferais rien à Sam. On a d'autres projets pour lui. Mais Dean, tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de ta permission pour te faire ce que je veux ? » Sourit le démon en approchant.

Quand il fut assez proche, il saisit son bras cassé dans la chute d'escalier et appuya volontairement sur l'os brisé provoquant un terrible hurlement de douleur.

« Je veux laisser mon empreinte sur toi. Je veux que quand John ramassera ton cadavre, il sache combien tu as souffert entre mes mains. Je veux le briser. » Souffla le démon dans son haleine fétide à quelques centimètres du visage de l'aîné des Winchester.

Dean ferma les yeux pour essayer d'occulter la douleur et la terreur. Au delà du rire démoniaque de Sonny qui résonnait comme le glas d'une cloche, il parvint à discerner une psalmodie toute en murmures.

« Ca va aller Dean… ca va aller… je suis avec toi… je reste avec toi… » répétait Sammy juste assez fort pour que son frère l'entende.

C'était un juste un souffle, mais c'était là. Ca enveloppait Dean comme une chaude couverture alors qu'il sentait la poigne du démon se refermer sur lui.

« Ca va aller. »

Il aurait tellement voulu le croire.

--

John avait débité toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait et, ayant fait les Marines, il en connaissait beaucoup. Pour l'occasion il en avait même inventé de nouvelles. Myers avait reprit la route Naptown-Breaving avec la Cadillac et tout à coup, sans prévenir personne, il avait donné un grand coup de volant envoyant la voiture dans le décor. La tête de John avait heurté la vitre et c'est là que les insultes avaient commencées.

Loin d'expliquer son geste ou même de s'arrêter, Myers continuait d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur, conduisant une grosse routière américaine comme un 4x4 au milieu de la lande. John s'y connaissait suffisamment en mécanique pour savoir que ce genre de voiture n'avait pas les suspensions ni les amortisseurs nécessaires pour être conduite sur ce type de terrain. L'anglais n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir grand chose à foutre et continuait d'accélérer malgré les violents soubresauts du véhicule. John heurtait tour à tour le plafond, la vitre et le retro en maudissant toutes les créatures de l'univers et d'au-delà.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Myers freina. John manqua de passer au travers du pare-brise.

« Nom de dieu ! Mais vous êtes complètement dingue ! Qu'est ce qu'on fou ici maintenant ?! » Cria le père Winchester.

« Nous sommes au marais. »

John regarda autour de lui. Trop occupé à essayer de ne pas s'envoler hors de l'habitacle, il avait à peine observé le paysage. Effectivement, ils étaient proches des marais.

« La voiture ne peut pas aller plus loin, on risque de s'embourber. » expliqua Myers. « On continue à pied. Il y en a pour un quart d'heure tout au plus. »

Là dessus il quitta la voiture pour aller ouvrir le coffre. John le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard. En le regardant choisir ses armes, il soupira.

« Ecoutez Myers, je veux bien qu'on joue selon vos règles, mais le suicide ça ne fait pas parti de mes projets immédiats. On ne peut pas partir sur une chasse sans être préparés. Je ne sais absolument rien à propos des sirènes. Je ne sais ni comment elles tuent, ni comment on les tue. »

« Moi je sais. » rétorqua l'anglais avec un air narquois qui énervait l'autre chasseur au plus haut point.

Il aurait voulu lui casser la gueule.

« Alors dites moi ! Bordel ! » S'emporta-t-il.

« Johnny, Johnny… un peu de clame. Tachez de rester concentré. Si je ne vous dis rien, c'est pour notre bien à tous les deux. Faites moi confiance, je chasse depuis plus de 45ans et je n'en suis pas à ma première sirène, je sais ce que je fais. »

John inspira profondément pour se calmer. Ca ne marcha pas vraiment. Il était beaucoup plus habitué à être de l'autre côté des ordres.

« Ok. » dit il résigné. «Je prends quoi comme arme ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, mais vous ne prenez rien du tout. »

« Pardon ?! »

« Ca ne vous sera pas utile. »

« Ben voyons. Permettez que j'emmène quand même ça. » Dit il en attrapant un couteau avec une lame impressionnante.

« Si ça peut vous faire plaisir. »

Myers referma le coffre et commença à s'éloigner de la voiture en direction du marais. John lui emboitât le pas, non sans débiter d'abord un joli flot d'insultes.

--

« Ferme les yeux Sammy… ferme les…yeux…» réussit à articuler Dean entre deux râles d'agonie.

Le démon avait entreprit de cisailler lentement son torse avec ses pouvoirs psychiques. Du sang jaillissait d'un peu partout en même temps. Des os avaient craqués, des côtes, instantanément brisés par les pouvoirs du démon. Dean s'était évanoui deux fois sous le coup de la douleur et à chaque fois Sonny attendait qu'il se réveille pour recommencer.

Sam n'avait pas eut besoin que son frère ne lui demande pour fermer les yeux pour le faire. Il n'avait plus une seule larme dans le corps et chacun des gémissements d'agonie de Dean lui arrachait un peu plus le cœur. Il continuait sa psalmodie malgré tout, autant pour convaincre Dean que lui même.

« Oh non Sammy, surtout ne rate pas ça. Je veux que tu puisses tout raconter à John après. Je veux surtout que tu lui dises que tout est de sa faute. »

Le démon rit encore et Dean se prépara à une nouvelle salve. Il se sentait partir un peu plus chaque fois. La douleur était pire que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à lors. Etrangement, il se surprit à penser au lycée. La pensée le fit presque sourire. Il pensa à cet essai qu'il n'arrivait pas à écrire. Et ça le fit vraiment rire. Ça le fit éclater de rire même. Ses côtes brisés et le sang partout ne parvinrent pas à l'empêcher de rire et de rire encore.

Le démon recula, surprit.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il.

Dean continua son rire nerveux. Sammy osa ouvrir un œil et regarda son frère, couvert de sang et de larmes se contorsionner de douleur et de rire.

« Pourquoi ris tu !? » intima le démon plutôt déçu que les choses tournent comme ça.

Tout à coup on entendit un coup de feu et Sonny tomba à genoux. Des éclairs illuminèrent ses yeux et il s'effondra, face contre terre. Dean et Sammy furent instantanément libérés de l'emprise qui les maintenait contre le mur.

Dean s'écrasa sur le sol dans un terrible gémissement d'agonie et Sam se précipita vers lui.

« Il y en a d'autres ? » demanda une voix d'homme derrière eux.

Sam ne répondit rien, trop occupé à essayer de ne pas paniquer face à l'état de son frère.

« Est ce qu'il y en a d'autres ?! » cria l'homme.

Sammy se retourna cette fois et découvrit un homme d'environ 35 ans, plutôt grand, avec un colt fumant entre les mains. De toute évidence c'était un chasseur.

« Non. Un seul démon. Il faut une ambulance ! Vite ! » Hurla le petit garçon.

L'homme semblât considérer la question et se mordit les lèvres.

« Il y a d'autres blessés ? »

« Tous morts. Je vous en prie… »

« Ok… ok. » l'homme dégaina un téléphone portable, à l'époque ça ressemblait encore à des cabines téléphoniques de poche et composa le 911. Il décrit rapidement la situation sans laisser de nom et raccrocha.

Ensuite il vint s'agenouiller aux côtés de Sammy.

« L'ambulance sera bientôt là. Moi je ne vais pas pouvoir rester, il y a trop de cadavres dans cette maison. » Dit-il en regardant tour à tour les corps de Sonny et Jasper.

Sammy acquiesça et avant que l'homme ne se relève, il demanda:

« Vous êtes un chasseur ? »

L'homme semblât surprit.

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Mon père est chasseur lui aussi. Le démon… il était là pour lui… » Souffla le garçon.

Le chasseur le regarda d'un air étrange. « Ton père est chasseur ? »

« Sammy… la ferme… » Balbutia Dean.

L'homme regarda tour à tour chacun des garçons avec un air bizarre placardé sur le visage.

« Comment est ce qu'il s'appelle ? » demanda-t-il.

« Monsieur Père Noël. » répondit aussitôt Dean.

Etonnement cette réponse semblât parler au chasseur qui se mit à sourire « J'y crois pas… » Souffla-t-il.

Au loin des sirènes se firent entendre. L'homme se remit aussitôt debout.

« Ecoutez les garçons, l'ambulance arrive. Ca va aller maintenant. Je vais devoir partir mais... je crois qu'on va se revoir. »

Et il quitta la pièce comme il était entré, par la fenêtre à la planche cassé.

--

« Nous y voilà. » s'écria Myers alors que lui et John arrivaient au bord du marais.

« Ok, il se passe quoi maintenant ? » demanda John en contemplant l'étendue boueuse.

Il ne vit pas Myers sortir quelque chose de sa poche. Il ne se méfia pas quand le vieux s'approcha de lui. Il sentit juste la douleur dans son cou, une vive piqure. Il porta aussitôt la main à la blessure.

« Qu'est ce que vous foutez ! » cria-t-il.

Il se sentait déjà partir. C'était mauvais, très mauvais. Ses jambes flanchèrent et il s'effondra. Myers s'agenouilla près de lui.

« C'est un tranquillisant. Mélangé au whisky de toute à l'heure ça donne un sérum paralysant. » Expliqua l'anglais.

John ne fut jamais aussi content d'avoir refusé un verre d'alcool.

« Pourquoi… » Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante alors qu'il luttait pour garder conscience.

« John, je me moque de votre croisade contre ce fameux démon. La seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est la chasse. J'avais besoin d'un appât pour attraper cette sirène. Quand j'ai su qu'un chasseur me cherchait, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion rêvée. J'ai fait en sorte que vous m'accompagnez jusqu'ici et maintenant vous aller m'aider à tuer cette créature. »

« Je… vous tuerais… Myers ! » Cria John aussi fort que possible, cela ne ressembla malgré tout qu'à un murmure.

L'anglais sourit. « Permettez-moi d'en douter. Family man, vous n'êtes pas vraiment à la hauteur de votre réputation. J'aurais cru que ce soit plus difficile de vous berner. Je suis désolé pour vous mais hey, c'est le métier qui veut ça. »

« Quel est le plan… » Murmura John.

Myers sourit « Johnny, Johnny… Toujours avec vos questions ! » Il soupira « Puisque vous êtes l'appât j'imagine que vous avez le droit de savoir. Regardez le ciel John, il va pleuvoir. Je vais laisser la sirène venir vous prendre et vous noyer dans le marais. Ca m'indiquera sa position exacte. Vous voyez ? C'est simple comme bonjour. »

La dernière chose que John eut en tête avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée fut le visage de ses deux garçons. Oh, comme il aurait voulu les voir…

--

_**Cette fois par contre le cliff est méchant, je vous l'accorde... **_

_**TBC**_


	7. Dimanche

Merci encore à tous pour les reviews! Désolée pour le cliff... et malheureusement je ne reprends pas dessus... méchante moi même, je sais, je sais...

Certains pourront penser que je zappe un peu vite l'action mais le but de la fic n'était pas vraiment là, je voulais surtout exploiter la psychologie des personnages.

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire.

--

**Si Demain Vient**

**7**

--

_**Chapitre 7 : Dimanche**_

« _Allo ?_ »

« Hey, Bobby, c'est Damien. »

_« Tiens donc, ça faisait longtemps. »_

« Ouais, j'appelais pour prendre de tes nouvelles, tu me manquais. »

_« Prend moi pour un con. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_ »

« Est-ce que tu sais où est Winchester et où je peux le joindre ? »

« _J'ai l'air d'être sa mère ?_ » grogna le chasseur

« Maintenant que tu pose la question, il y a peut-être un air de famille… »

« _Damien_. » coupa sèchement Bobby.

« Ok, ok. En fait je suis tombé sur un truc bizarre et j'aurais vraiment besoin d'en parler à Winchester. »

« _Aux dernières nouvelles il était dans la même ville que toi, dans l'Illinois_. »

« Ouais je sais, mais il est parti il y a quelques jours dans le comté de Broodmaker et il ne m'a donné aucun numéro pour le joindre. »

« _Typique de John_. » remarqua Bobby dans un soupir.

« Je pensais qu'il avait pu te contacter. »

« _Et ben non. C'est quoi ton truc bizarre ? Je peux peut-être aider._ »

« Des gamins. »

« _Pardon ?_ »

« Tu m'as compris. Je chassais un démon à Normal et je suis tombé sur deux gamins dans une maison. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. »

« _Et t'as besoin de Winchester pour quoi exactement ?_ »

« Ben… le plus jeune m'a dit que son père était chasseur. Dans un bled comme Normal, je le saurais si il y avait d'autre joueurs dans la partie. Il n'y a que moi et John… et aux dernières nouvelles, j'ai pas de gamins. Putain, t'aurais du le voir Bobby, c'était John en miniature. Et l'autre… je ne sais pas, il parlait comme lui. Enfin voilà, tu vas me prendre pour un dingue mais… »

« _T'as le nom des gosses ?_ » demanda soudainement Bobby.

« Je crois que le plus petit s'appelle Sammy. L'autre je sais pas. »

Il y eut un grand silence à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Allo ? Bobby ? T'es toujours là ? »

« _Quel âge les gamins ?_ »

« J'en sais rien, j'y connais rien en gamins moi ! On va dire peut-être 15 et 10 ans, quelque chose comme ça. »

« _Et merde…_ » Lâcha Bobby.

« Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que j'avais raison ? Si ? »

Silence à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Putain ! Mais t'étais au courant ? Et pourquoi on me dit rien à moi ? Merde ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Tu vas m'annoncer que t'as des gosses toi aussi ?! Merde Bobby ! Il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir !? » Tempêta Damien.

« _Elkins à un chat. T'es content ?_ »

« Va chier. »

« _Je vais y penser. Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?_ » Demanda Bobby avec une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

Damien laissa un blanc au téléphone pour bien souligner sa colère mais fini par répondre malgré tout.

« Ben pas vraiment… le démon les a pas mal amochés. John à deux gamins… Sans déconner j'arrive pas à le croire… »

« _Amochés comment ?_ »

«J'en sais rien, je suis arrivé, j'ai tué la bestiole, j'ai appelé l'ambulance et je suis parti. Il y avait pas mal de sang… »

« _Ils sont à l'hôpital ?_ »

« Ouais. »

« _Ok. Faut que tu les fasses sortir de là, on n'a pas besoin des services sociaux_. »

« Quoi ? Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ! Tu crois pas que c'est à Winchester de s'occuper de ça ?! »

« _Si mais il n'est pas là. Je ne peux pas venir je suis en plein milieu d'une affaire, alors en attendant, tu prends le relais_. »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une putain de nounou ?! »

« _On a pas d'autre choix Damien alors tu fermes ta gueule et tu fais ce que je vais te dire !_ »

--

« Sam ? » regarde par ici répéta une nouvelle fois le docteur qui essayait de braquer une lampe dans les yeux du cadet des Winchester.

« Je veux voir Dean… » Murmura-t-il en réponse.

« Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas possible pour l'instant, les docteurs sont en train de s'occuper de lui. Tu veux bien regarder par ici ? »

Sam s'exécuta avec réticence. Le médecin examina ses yeux et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

« C'est bien mon garçon. Tu as juste un bras cassé. On va te poser un plâtre et dans un mois, tu seras comme neuf d'accord ? »

« Et Dean ? » demanda-t-il.

Le docteur soupira. « Je ne suis pas son médecin, Sam, je n'ai pas suivi son dossier. Mais de ce que j'ai vu et entendu quand ils l'ont amené, c'est assez superficiel. Quelques côtes cassées et quelques coupures, je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant mais j'essaierai de me renseigner. En attendant, il faut que je prévienne tes parents, ils doivent être très inquiets… »

Le garçon baissa immédiatement les yeux vers le sol, il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait bien se trouver son père et il savait qu'il valait mieux éviter de le dire s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans une famille d'accueil. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de formuler un mensonge, quelqu'un parla à sa place.

« Je suis leur oncle. »

Le docteur et Sammy jetèrent de grands yeux étonnés vers le nouvel arrivant. Le jeune garçon reconnu le chasseur qui les avait sauvés.

« Que s'est il passé ? » demanda Damien qui jouait son rôle d'oncle inquiet à la perfection.

Le médecin dévisagea Sammy « C'est bien ton oncle ? » demanda-t-il

Damien lui adressa un clin d'œil discret. Sam hésita une seconde. Qu'aurais fait Dean dans la même situation ? L'homme les avait sauvés, c'était un chasseur, il devait forcément être dans le camp des gentils, non… ?

« Oui. » répondit-il d'une petite voix.

« Damien Stein. Je suis le frère de leur mère. » Dit-il en tendant une main amicale vers le médecin qui la lui serra.

Damien ressemblait autant à John qu'un chat ressemble à un chien. Si John finissait par arriver, c'était plus prudent d'être de l'autre côté de la famille.

Le médecin commença à expliquer à Damien l'histoire cousue de fils blancs que Sammy avait raconté. Au départ il n'avait pas menti, il avait parlé de la légende du 666 Palermo. Il avait aussi dit qu'ils y avaient passé la nuit avec des copains pour se faire peur. C'est après que l'histoire prenait une tournure plus… mensongère. Après tout il n'allait pas leur dire qu'un démon possédait Sonny Alberton depuis des semaines pour réussir à piéger son frère dans le but ultime de faire tomber son père…

Donc il avait raconté une histoire de type louche, qui trainait autour de la maison, un rôdeur. Le mec avait finit par entrer et tuer tout le monde - c'était affreux, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, blablabla.

L'hôpital avait aussitôt dégainé une batterie de psychologues mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui parler sans l'accord préalable de la famille qui, de toute évidence, n'était pas là. Ah si, tonton Damien venait d'arriver.

Sam se disait qu'ils avaient rarement atteint un niveau de crédibilité aussi faible… En même temps c'est difficile de justifier quatre cadavres. Surtout quand ils ont tous été tués de manière si différente.

Damien raconta à son tour un bobard de chasseur, le père était partit pour un voyage d'affaire et il gardait les gamins en attendant, blablabla. Les chasseurs étaient très forts en 'blablabla', c'était une compétence presque aussi indispensable que de savoir viser. Il avait faillit faire péter sa couverture en se trompant de prénom '… Sam et Dan…' mais Sammy s'était mit à tousser comme un forcené à ce moment précis et le médecin ne remarqua rien.

Le docteur apposa le plâtre sur le bras du jeune Winchester et quitta la pièce en promettant d'aller chercher des infos sur Dean. Damien et Sammy se retrouvèrent seuls et un long face à face silencieux commença. Chacun observait l'autre de haut en bas.

« Vous êtes qui exactement ? » demanda Sammy.

« Damien Conrad. Je suis un ami de ton père. Enfin, je crois. »

« Vous croyez ? »

« T'es vraiment le fils de Winchester ? »

Sammy dévisagea Damien comme pour y chercher la trace d'un piège.

« Ca dépend. » répondit-il mystérieusement.

Damien haussa les sourcils en surprise. « Ca dépend ? Comment ça, 'ça dépend' ? »

Sammy regarda discrètement autour de lui pour repérer les issues.

« Christo. » lança-t-il.

Le chasseur fut d'abord complètement surprit et sa mâchoire manqua de tomber sur le sol. L'étonnement passé, il se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Sammy l'observait toujours, comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus à chaque instant.

« Oh putain… pas de doute ! T'es un winchester ! Nom de dieu, j'arrive pas à le croire ! »

« Si vous êtes un ami de papa, pourquoi est ce qu'il n'a jamais parlé de vous ? » demanda Sammy, toujours circonspect.

« Si tu es le fils de ton père, pourquoi il n'a jamais parlé de toi non plus ? Je crois que John est juste complètement paranoïaque. » Expliqua Damien.

--

Si John était paranoïaque à certaines occasions, parfois il voulait se foutre des baffes tellement il était aveugle. Aujourd'hui, c'était exactement ça. C'était un de ces jours pourris où il aurait vraiment préféré rester au lit….

Allongé face contre terre dans la boue du marais, à demi-conscient, il parvenait malgré tout à se maudire de n'avoir pas sentit le piège. Débile, John, D.E.B.I.L.E.

Il n'était pas vraiment out, il était surtout dans les vapes, incapable de coordonner ses mouvements, incapable d'en faire surtout. Au bout d'un moment il sentit quelque chose sur sa joue. C'était désagréable, il aurait voulu frotter mais il n'arrivait pas à retrouver le nerf qui contrôlait la main. Il le sentit encore, et encore, et encore. C'était comme des petites piqures. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Le simple fait de lever les paupières constituaient un effort.

Il vit d'abord l'herbe humide au travers de sa vision embrumée, puis le ciel. Il était gris, presque noir. Il pleuvait. Les gouttes tombaient comme une myriade de petites aiguilles sur sa peau. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Myers n'était pas là. En même temps son champ de vision se résumait à environ un mètre sur un avec 90 pour cent d'herbe au milieu…

La pluie ravivait doucement ses muscles groggys. Il pouvait presque sentir ses orteils. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas bu ce whisky… Il entendit vaguement des pas proches de lui. Dans l'herbe mouillée cela donnait un sinistre flop flop qui se rapprochait toujours plus. Du coin de l'œil il perçu la présence de quelqu'un debout près de lui. Il avait le visage à moitié enfoncé dans la boue et son seul œil disponible avait oublié de faire la mise au point.

La personne s'agenouilla et passa doucement une main sur son visage. C'était agréable. Il se laissa aller à accepter ce geste tendre. Il oublia qu'en temps normal il fallait casser le bras de celui ou celle qui se permettait ça. C'était trop agréable, c'était trop tendre, et il en avait trop besoin.

La personne s'allongea sur le ventre, tout comme lui et tout contre lui. John se retrouva nez à nez avec elle. C'est quand il vit son visage que ça fit le plus mal parce qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait presque oublié. Il avait oublié la couleur exacte de ses yeux, la douceur de ses doigts sur sa peau, cette expression dans son regard, ses petites rides charmantes aux coins des yeux. Il avait oublié et se maudit encore.

« Hey, John. » murmura-t-elle dans un sourire.

Ca il n'avait pas oublié. Ce sourire là. Il le revoyait presque tous les jours sur le visage de Sammy. Le sourire qui illumine une pièce, le sourire qui fait fuir la tristesse et battre le cœur un peu plus vite.

« Hey, Mary. » répondit-il.

Elle continuait de lui caresser tendrement le visage et c'était merveilleux. C'était comme si ces douze années de chasse, de sang et de violence n'avaient jamais existées.

« Tu as l'air fatigué. Ferme les yeux et laisse-toi partir. Arrête de lutter. » Murmura-t-elle sur la voix la plus suave.

John ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de la regarder et d'essayer de tout mémoriser, comme si elle allait disparaître à nouveau.

Ca sentait l'herbe mouillée. Il adorait cette odeur, mais il ne savait plus pourquoi. Quelque part dans son cerveau il y avait une petite boîte remplie de choses dont il ne voulait plus se souvenir. Remplie de choses qui faisaient trop mal. L'odeur de l'herbe sous la pluie en faisait partie. Il ne savait plus pourquoi et il préférait ne pas s'en rappeler, ce serait moins difficile à remettre dans la boîte.

« Ferme les yeux. » souffla-t-elle en apposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ca non plus, il n'avait pas oublié. Et ce n'était pas Mary. Son cerveau se désembua en un instant, comme si l'instinct du danger venait de s'éveiller. Sa Mary sur ses lèvres n'avait jamais eu ce gout d'eau croupie.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit il se retrouva submergé. L'eau était partout, au dessus, en dessous, autour. Elle s'infiltrait dans ses poumons quand il essayait de respirer et elle lui brulait les yeux.

Il était en train de se noyer. Pendant une seconde, une toute petite seconde il considéra l'idée de simplement fermer les yeux et d'attendre que sa vraie Mary ne lui ouvre les portes du paradis.

_Ne soit pas stupide John, vu toutes les conneries que tu as faites dans ta vie, t'es pas près de voir la couleur de la robe de Saint Pierre._ Il devait se battre, lutter encore, lutter toujours. Si ce n'était pas pour lui, au moins pour les garçons. Ils ne méritaient pas de perdre leur père même si leur père avait plusieurs fois mérité de les perdre eux.

Il agitât les bras et les jambes autant que ses membres groggys le lui permirent. Quelque chose le retenait au fond. Il se débattait avec tout ce qui lui restait de force et de rage. La prise lâcha soudainement et il se sentit remonter. Au bout d'interminables secondes où il avait commencé à voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, il émergea et prit une profonde inspiration.

Les yeux fermés, il resta un moment à surnager dans les eaux troubles du marais en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Quand il regarda autour de lui, il ne vit rien. Pas de sirène, pas de Mary, pas de Myers. L'eau semblait calme, mais ce n'est pas à un vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace. Plus c'est calme, et plus ça a de chances de mal finir…

Il nagea jusqu'à la rive, qui ressemblait plus à un tas de boue qu'a une rive d'ailleurs, et rampa sur la terre ferme. Il ne faisait pas encore suffisamment confiance à ses jambes pour le porter. Pourtant elles devraient fonctionner, parce qu'il avait quelques comptes à régler. Un surtout.

--

Myers était trempé jusqu'à l'os quand il arriva enfin à la Cadillac. Il était recouvert d'une sorte de liquide jaunâtre. Le sang des sirènes est donc jaune pisse, bon à savoir. La créature était particulièrement moche, accessoirement. De toute évidence, la sirène n'avait jamais vu le 'Ariel' de Walt Disney. C'était plus du genre Alien de Cameron. Encore une fois Hollywood était totalement à côté de la plaque.

Steven Myers était content. C'était la satisfaction du travail accompli. Un coup de couteau en acier trempé dans le cœur, et hop, 200 ans de disparitions vengées. Hum… c'était triste pour Winchester. Mais c'était un dommage collatéral qu'il était tout à fait prêt à accepter. C'était ça la chasse.

Il s'engouffra dans sa Cadillac en fredonnant _God Save The Queen_. On est anglais où on ne l'est pas… L'hymne envahissait sa gorge à chaque victoire sur une créature. Il sourit en y pensant et s'apprêta à mettre le contact. C'est alors qu'il sentit le froid glacial d'une lame contre son cou.

« Tu partais sans moi ? » Souffla John dans son oreille.

--

« Damien Conrad ? Jamais entendu parler. » Marmonna Dean en jaugeant l'intrus qui avait pénétré dans sa chambre.

« Dean Winchester ? Jamais entendu parler non plus, mais hey, la faute à Johnny. » Rétorqua Damien en levant les mains en défense.

Le médecin était revenu quelques minutes plus tôt avec de bonnes nouvelles. Dean était réveillé et il allait relativement bien. Les plus importantes de ses blessures étaient deux côtes cassées et le sternum fendu mais aucun organe n'avait été touché. On comptait pas moins d'une vingtaine de coupures sur ses bras et son torse, mais rien d'important. A peine sept points de sutures sur le flanc droit. Il avait connu pire.

Quand Sam était arrivé dans la pièce Dean était sous une telle dose d'antidouleurs qu'il avait sourit bêtement sans même remarquer le type à l'allure bizarre qui l'accompagnait. Sam s'était blottit, contre son grand frère en ayant toutes les peines du monde à éviter les 36 tuyaux qui y étaient rattachés.

Quand Dean avait finalement remarqué l'intrus et que celui-ci s'était présenté, il s'était montré plutôt sceptique.

« Sammy, combien de fois je t'ai dit de te méfier de… »

« J'ai dis Christo ! » coupa le plus jeune

« Il a dit Christo. » confirma Damien.

« Pourquoi est ce que mon père vous enverrait alors qu'on ne sait même pas qui vous êtes ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton qui aurait fait honneur à tous les meneurs d'interrogatoire du FBI.

« C'est pas lui qui m'envoie. C'est Singer. Bobby. Vous connaissez Bobby ? »

« Je veux lui parler. » ordonna Dean.

Le ton autoritaire fit mouche. Damien sourit. « Vous savez, j'aurais très bien pu vivre sans avoir deux John miniatures de plus dans ma vie. »

« Personne ne vous à demandé de venir, et encore moins de rester. » cracha Dean.

« Aussi charmant que papa, non vraiment, c'est un plaisir. Winchester mon vieux, comme tu vas devoir me rembourser pour ça. »

Dean ne lâcha pas l'intrus des yeux, le foudroyant littéralement du regard.

« Bon, c'est pas que je n'aime pas notre petit face à face, mais Singer m'a demandé de vous sortir de là et j'ai tendance à considérer que ce serait plus judicieux de faire ça avant que les flics n'arrivent. »

« Je. Veux. Parler. A. Bobby. » Répéta Dean sans lâcher Damien des yeux.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit son téléphone portable.

« Fait vite. »

Une demi-heure plus tard ils étaient dans la planque de Damien, un squat au nord de la ville. Malgré tous les regards assassins et les menaces de mort, Damien avait porté Dean jusqu'à son lit. « C'est ça où tu rampes ! » avait il hurlé.

Le chasseur avait ensuite fait un nouveau check up des blessures de Dean, toujours sous le poids d'un regard venimeux. Les points de suture avaient lâchés et il dû les refaire. A sa grande surprise il eut tout de même droit à un 'merci' quand ce fut terminé.

« De rien. » répondit-il.

« Vous habitez à Normal ? Vous êtes un chasseur depuis longtemps ? Depuis quand est ce que vous connaissez papa ? Comment est ce que vous l'avez connu? Pourquoi est ce qu'il n'a jamais parlé de vous ? » Demanda Sammy sans jamais respirer.

« Wow. » répondit simplement Damien en regardant Sam avec de grands yeux.

« Il fait ça tout le temps. » expliqua Dean en jouant les blasés « Le mieux c'est de ne pas répondre jusqu'à ce qu'il reformule. »

« Ha ha. » rétorqua Sam sans humour « Je suis mort de rire. »

Damien ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il côtoyait rarement des gamins, voir jamais. C'était marrant.

Evidemment pour lui c'était toujours aussi bizarre de les imaginer avec Winchester. Dans sa tête John était le même genre de solitaire que Bobby, en plus noir et plus tourmenté. Le genre de mec qui n'attire pas vraiment la sympathie au premier regard. Il se demandait quel genre de père il pouvait bien être. John était la dernière personne qu'il imaginait avec des gosses. Non, vraiment… quoi que… peut-être…Et c'est là qu'il réalisa que ce mec avait 'papa' marqué en travers de la gueule. Comment avait il pu être aussi aveugle ? En y repensant maintenant Damien revoyait John dans certaines situations… comme la fois avec le Black Dog, quand cette saloperie lui avait déchiqueté la jambe, qui était resté à lui tenir la main toute la nuit ? Qui envoyait-on toujours en première ligne quand l'affaire concernait des enfants, qui savait leur parler, les rassurer ? Qui devenait rouge de colère à la simple mention d'une Strigha ? Qui lui avait un jour demandé un remède contre la varicelle ??

« Alors ? » demanda Sam qui s'impatientait.

« Euh… non j'habite pas ici. J'ai pas vraiment de chez moi, je voyage pas mal. Je suis dans le milieu depuis environ 11 ans. C'était quoi ensuite la question ? »

« Depuis quand vous connaissez papa ? »

« 3 ans. On à chassé plusieurs fois ensemble. Il est impressionnant quand il s'y met… »

« C'est le meilleur. » souffla Dean dans un sourire.

Damien nota malgré tout que sa voix était fatiguée. Le gamin avait vécu pas mal de choses aujourd'hui, il avait l'air crevé et son frère aussi.

« Ouais, il est doué pour mentir aussi. »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et fit semblant de bailler.

« Bon les mecs, je sais pas vous, mais moi je suis crevé. Je vais aller piquer un somme sur le canapé. »

« Attendez » appela Dean. Il attendit que Damien le regarde droit dans les yeux pour demander « Le démon que vous avez tué, vous savez qui c'était ? »

« C'était un démon, c'est tout ce que je sais. Je ne leur parle jamais assez longtemps pour leur demander leur nom. »

« Vous savez pourquoi il était là ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

Dean regarda une seconde Sammy qui s'était endormi à ses côtés.

« Il était là pour papa. C'était un piège pour lui. Il pensait qu'en nous attrapant nous, il le tiendrait lui. »

Damien regarda ce gosse de 16 ans lui parler avec la même intensité qu'un chasseur ayant vu trop d'horreurs. Le désespoir et la tristesse dans ses yeux faisaient peine à voir.

« C'est pour ça qu'il ne dit rien. Il ne ment pas vraiment, il ne dit pas tout. » Expliqua Dean toujours enclin à justifier les actes de son père.

« Dean, je connais John depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Complètement siphonné, certes, mais quelqu'un de bien malgré tout. Ce qui me vient le plus spontanément en parlant de lui c'est sa capacité à tout faire pour protéger les gens qui comptent pour lui. Et il vous protège plus que tout, je comprends ça. »

Dean acquiesça il resta quelques secondes comme ça, l'air grave jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire vienne illuminer son visage. « J'y crois pas une seule seconde. » dit-il l'air malicieux.

« C'est le 'spontanément' ? Pas crédible, hein ? »

Dean secoua la tête « Pas du tout. »

Damien fit claquer sa langue « Ouais, c'est ce que je me suis dit en le disant. Que penses tu de : 'c'est ce qui me vient le plus spontanément en parlant de John **APRES** le fait qu'il soit borné, qu'il ait un caractère de chien, qu'il soit toujours en train de gueuler ou de râler, ou les deux en même temps et qu'il chante atrocement faux par dessus la radio quand il croit que personne ne l'entend ?' »

« La j'y crois. »

Les deux se prirent d'un grand éclat de rire avant que Damien ne demande une fois de plus à Dean de dormir et ne quitte la pièce.

--

Il allait devenir complètement dingue. C'était au moins la 10ème fois que John appelait à la maison et que personne ne répondait. Il était 20h, les garçons devaient être là. Il devait leur parler. Après cette journée, il devait les entendre, savoir qu'ils allaient bien. La tonalité incessante à l'autre bout de la ligne lui vrillait l'estomac. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait.

Au bout du onzième essai infructueux il se résolu à faire quelque chose qu'il avait évité pendant des années. Il composa un autre numéro sur le téléphone.

« _Allo ?_ » dit une voix endormie.

« Damien, c'est John. »

« _John ! Toujours vivant ? Ca fait plaisir que t'appelle de temps en temps_. » Répondit le chasseur sur un ton ironique.

« Ecoute, j'ai pas trop le temps là. Il faut que tu me rendes un service. »

« _Quel genre ?_ »

« Je voudrais que tu passes chez moi. »

« _J'ai comme qui dirait un empêchement, là tout de suite_. »

« J'en ai rien à foutre ! » cria John avant de réaliser qu'il s'énervait contre la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider. « euh…excuse moi, je suis un peu à cran en ce moment. »

« _J'avais pas remarqué_. »

« C'est vraiment important Damien, je ne te le demanderais pas sinon. »

« _Je sais. Dis donc Johnny, j'ai une question pour toi : un gosse de 16 ans, dans les 1m80, plutôt baraqué, cheveux clairs, yeux verts, ça te dit quelque chose ?_ »

John en eut le souffle coupé. Il du respirer lentement plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir demander « De quoi tu parles ? »

« _Il est accompagné d'un gosse plus jeune, 12 ans, environ 1m60 qui aurait grand besoin d'une coupe de cheveux ? Tu situes ?_ »

Le sang de John ne fit qu'un tour. Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment de lui faire des coups comme ça.

« Damien, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton inquisiteur.

« _J'arrive pas à croire que tu ne me l'ai jamais dit ! Merde, on se connaît depuis 3 ans ! J'ai mis ma vie entre tes mains mec, et toi tu ne me dis même pas que t'as deux gamins. Comment t'as pu…_ »

« Ta gueule ! C'est pas le moment. Comment ils vont ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda le père Winchester, mort d'inquiétude.

« _C'est une longue histoire. Ils sont chez moi._ »

« Si tu leur fais quoi que ce soit je t'arrache les yeux. » cracha John avec toute la hargne qui lui restait.

« _Oh la, oh la. Du calme. Personne ne va arracher les yeux de personne. Comme je te l'ai dit c'est une longue histoire et je suis trop crevé pour t'écouter hurler au téléphone. Pour te la faire courte, je chassais un démon et quand je l'ai coincé, il était dans une maison avec deux gamins. J'ai buté les gamins et sauvé le démon… euh, non, l'inverse. Enfin tu m'as compris quoi. Putain j'ai sommeil. Au passage, quelle surprise d'apprendre que c'était les tiens, de gamins_. »

« Ils sont blessés ? Dis-moi qu'ils n'ont rien… »

« _Je peux pas vraiment te dire ça. Quelques fractures, rien de grave. Ils vont bien John, t'inquiète pas, je veille sur eux. _»

John se pinça l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. Il ferma les yeux aussi forts que possible et quand il les rouvrit ils étaient pleins de larmes.

« Je veux leur parler. » dit-il au bout d'un moment.

« _Ils dorment. Ils ont eut une longue journée. Ramène plutôt tes fesses par ici_. »

« Ok… je pars tout de suite. »

« _Au fait, ça a été avec Myers ?_ »

« Hum. » fut la seule réponse du père Winchester avant qu'il ne raccroche.

--

_**Ne vous en faites pas, vous connaitrez le fin mot de l'histoire avec Myers dans le prochain et dernier chapitre!**_

_**TBC**_


	8. demain

**Et voilà, last chap, déjà. En même temps avec seulement 8 chapitres ça ne pouvait qu'aller vite. **

**MERCI 1000 fois à tous pour avoir prit le temps de lire et de me laisser vos avis!**

**Je préviens tout de suite, j'étais d'humeur guimauve quand j'ai écrit ça... J'avais envie de faire des calins à tout le monde, le résultat est très bisounours. Dean m'en collerait volontiers une entre les deux yeux s'il lisait ce chick flick de 4000 mots mais bon... un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brutes, merde.**

**--**

**...Si demain vient**

**8**

--

_**Lundi, avant l'aube.**_

Damien fut réveillé en sursaut par quelqu'un qui tambourinait comme un dément à la porte. Inutile d'être un génie pour deviner qui c'était, aussi ne fut il pas surprit de voir John débarquer en furie au milieu de son salon à peine eut-il ouvert la porte.

« Où est ce qu'ils sont ? »

« Bonjour John, moi aussi je suis content de te voir. »

« Hum… excuse moi… je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis… » Marmonna le père en passant une main fatiguée sur son visage.

« Dans la chambre, là. » répondit Damien en indiquant la porte close.

C'était amusant pour le chasseur de voir John avec ses enfants, de voir son regard soulagé quand il aperçu leurs formes endormies. Le père resta debout un moment dans l'embrasure de la porte à simplement les regarder.

« Je te rassure, j'ai changé les draps. » dit Damien pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

John sourit vaguement et avança dans la pièce.

L'amour qui éclairait ses yeux à ce moment là, Damien le découvrait pour la première fois. La tendresse de la main de John quand elle se posa tour à tour sur le front de chacun des garçons, il n'avait jamais vu non plus. Finalement ce n'était pas tellement à côté de la plaque, comme si John avait toujours du être comme ça sous ses allures de brute épaisse.

« Merci Damien. » murmura le père, les yeux plein de gratitude.

« Oh tu sais, j'ai toujours eu une âme de nounou. »

John sourit.

« Bon Johnny, je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air blessant mais tu chlingues à deux kilomètres à la ronde. Si t'allais prendre une douche pendant que je fais un café ? »

« Ouais. » répondit Winchester, l'air un peu absent en contemplant ses enfants qui dormaient paisiblement.

--

Il avait vidé la moitié de la bouteille de shampoing pour se débarrasser de l'odeur tenace des eaux croupies du marais. Damien lui avait prêté quelques fringues et maintenant John était perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux planté dans un café fumant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, Damien ? » demanda John d'une voix fatiguée.

Damien prit une grande inspiration et relata les événements de la soirée tels que les garçons les lui avaient racontés. Le père Winchester paraissait impassible mais à l'intérieur il bouillait de rage.

Un démon avait essayé d'utiliser ses fils contre lui. Il avait tué cinq ados et torturé ses deux garçons à cause lui. Là tout de suite, il aurait voulu tuer quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Malheureusement il n'y avait personne sur qui passer ses nerfs et c'est la tasse de café qui servit de bouc émissaire en allant s'écraser contre un mur.

« Désolé… » Murmura John toujours bouillant de rage.

« Bah te gène pas ce n'est pas comme si j'étais attaché à ma vaisselle... »

« Je tuerais cette saloperie, je la tuerais quitte à y passer le reste de ma vie, quitte à ne pas m'en relever. »

« Je l'ai déjà tué, tu sais. »

« Celui qui à tué Mary. Celui par qui tout est arrivé. Tant que je respirerais il n'aura pas le moindre répit. J'irai le chercher jusqu'en enfer s'il le faut. »

« Ne dis pas ce genre de truc. T'as deux gamins maintenant. Enfin tu les as depuis un moment mais pour moi ça remonte juste à hier, hein. Contente toi les garder en vie, ce sera suffisant. On n'a pas vraiment eut le temps de discuter mais ça m'a l'air d'être de bons garçons. »

Un peu de colère se dissipa dans les yeux de John et un sourire vint traverser son visage.

« Ouais… j'imagine qu'il tiennent ça de leur mère. »

« Ca c'est sur que ça vient pas de toi. » ironisa Damien en riant.

Le chasseur se leva pour servir un autre café à John.

« Attention à cette tasse, c'est ma dernière. Après faudra boire direct dans la cafetière. »

« Passe moi une bière plutôt. »

Damien sourit et s'exécuta.

« Alors John, ça s'est passé comment pour toi, t'as fini par trouver Myers ? »

« Ouais. » répondit il dans un soupir. « En fait c'est lui qui m'a trouvé. »

« Il est vraiment comme on dit ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'on dit ? »

« Ben il y a plusieurs versions mais en général il fou les boules, il porte les cicatrices de chacune de ses chasses, quand il parle même le vent s'arrête pour l'écouter et les démons s'enfuient rien qu'en le voyant. » Damien parlait comme s'il s'agissait de son super-héro préféré.

« C'est exactement ça, en plus il conduit une bat mobile et sa maison est en pain d'épice. »

« Ha ha, fou toi de ma gueule. Bon alors ? Il est comment ? »

« Vieux. Dangereux. Dément. »

« Développe ! Vous avez chassé ensemble ? Il t'a appris des trucs ? »

« Il m'a appris que quand j'étais trop focalisé sur quelque chose, je devenais stupide. Et quand on est stupide, on finit en appât pour poisson. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il a essayé de me tuer. »

« Oh. Je t'avais dis que ça n'allait pas être de la tarte. En même temps faut admettre que tu fais cet effet là à pas mal de monde. »

John sourit en avalant une gorgé de bière.

« Attends une seconde… tu dis qu'il a essayé de te tuer… Donc si t'es là, j'imagine que Myers est… »

« Non. »

John commença à raconter toute l'histoire à Damien qui se fendait de quelques commentaires de temps en temps comme « Aaaah. » « Ooooh. » « Vraiment ? Une sirène ? » …

Winchester raconta comment il avait attendu Myers à l'arrière de la Cadillac et comment il avait faillit l'égorger. Il avait demandé à l'anglais de lui dire tout ce qu'il savait à propos du démon s'il voulait avoir une chance de survire. D'après John, Myers s'était montré peu collaboratif et il avait dû user de 'persuasion'. Damien frémit à cette idée. La persuasion à la Winchester c'était toujours impressionnant à regarder.

Avant que le chasseur n'ait le temps de vraiment s'imaginer des choses, John déclara sur un ton parfaitement anodin _« C'est pas comme si il avait tellement besoin d'avoir deux oreilles de toute façon. Les doigts je dis pas, mais les oreilles... »_ Damien grimaça mais le père Winchester ne remarqua rien ou en tout cas ne le fit pas savoir. Il continua son récit.

Myers avait fini par avouer qu'il avait menti pour que John le suive. Il était persuadé que c'était effectivement un démon vu le mode opératoire mais il ne savait pas lequel, il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi. Par contre il savait quelque chose que John ignorait complètement : il y en avait eu d'autres. D'autres mères accrochées au plafond et d'autres maisons réduites en cendres.

Quelque chose se préparait mais personne ne pouvait dire quoi. Les démons parlaient d'une guerre… rien de précis encore.

Myers avait révélé une autre information. Il existait une arme. Un colt. Il serait capable de tuer n'importe quelle créature démoniaque.

« Tu as déjà entendu parler d'un truc pareil ? » demanda John

Damien déglutit difficilement et regarda discrètement le coffre où il rangeait ses armes. Où il rangeait cette arme en particulier. _Chacun protège ce qu'il a de plus précieux, tu comprends ça mieux que personne Johnny_.

« Non. » menti-t-il.

« Va falloir que je me renseigne. »

« Ouais… il va falloir. Et ensuite, t'as laissé Myers s'en tirer ? »

« Je suis parti avec la voiture, je l'ai laissé au milieu de la lande, il a dû mettre un moment pour regagner la ville… » Répondit John avec un léger sourire.

« T'as le don de te mettre les gens qu'il faut pas à dos. »

« Je pense qu'il m'en voudra surtout pour la 'petite rayure' sur sa bagnole. »

« L'Aston Martin ? T'as pas osé… ? »

« Bah il y avait ce râteau là… j'ai pas résisté. Mais je te jure, sur un côté elle brille encore un peu. »

Les deux éclatèrent de rire.

--

Quelques bières plus tard, Damien ronflait sur le canapé. John observa encore silencieusement ses deux garçons dormir. Dean était allongé sur le dos, complètement parti au pays des rêves bleus grâce à son ami l'antidouleur. Sammy était près de lui mais ne le touchait jamais, comme si inconsciemment il essayait de ne pas lui faire mal.

Le père essaya de se glisser sur les dix centimètres de matelas que les deux laissaient libres. L'irruption réveilla Sam qui leva un regard d'abord effrayé puis juste étonné sur le nouvel arrivant.

« Papa ? Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

« Non, je viens d'arriver. »

Sam se décala un peu pour laisser plus de place à son père sans pour autant toucher Dean.

« Damien m'a raconté Sammy. Je suis désolé... j'aurais dû être là… » murmura John, le regard posé sur son aîné.

Sammy remarqua l'étrange scintillement dans les yeux son père. Il n'avait jamais vu de larmes dans ces yeux là, jamais. Alors il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Enfin, plutôt quelque chose que le pré-ado 'Sam' n'avait jamais fait mais que l'enfant 'Sammy' faisait toujours. Il s'approcha de son père, posa la tête sur sa poitrine et s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces.

Une terrible vague de chaleur envahi le cœur glacé du père qui ne pu retenir ses larmes. Il resserra ses bras autour de son garçon, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Je suis désolé. Je vous aime tellement. » souffla-t-il dans l'épaisse chevelure de son fils.

Sammy murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à « moi aussi » et plus aucun mot ne fut échangé. L'essentiel était dit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, bercé par les battements du cœur de son père, Sammy s'endormit. John glissa alors une main dans les cheveux de son aîné, à la recherche du contact qui lui avait tant manqué.

« Hey Dean… » murmura-t-il, parfaitement conscient que le garçon ne se réveillerait pas même si un avion s'écrasait dans le salon.

Il continua de lui caresser doucement les cheveux, exactement comme il faisait quand Dean était petit. Quand Mary était encore là. Dans une autre vie.

Aujourd'hui il avait rarement l'occasion de faire ça. Jamais même. Dean détestait qu'on le touche et Sam était en conflit permanent. Il n'était pas lui même très démonstratif de manière générale.

« Je suis là maintenant, Dean. Laisse moi être assez fort pour nous trois. Laisse moi faire ça pour toi. »

Et là, juste maintenant, avec Sammy blotti contre son cœur et Dean près de lui, John n'était plus un chasseur. Il était un père. Il ne s'était pas senti comme ça depuis des années. Mais ce soir… ce soir c'était différent. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de les perdre et il n'avait jamais réalisé avec autant de violence ce qu'il ressentirait si il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit.

Juste maintenant, John aurait voulu arrêter le temps et rester toujours ici, avec eux contre lui.

Juste maintenant, John aurait voulu que demain ne vienne jamais.

_**Quelques jours plus tard.**_

Ils étaient restés encore quelques jours chez Damien car les côtes cassées de Dean ne lui permettaient pas de bouger. Au bout d'un moment, voyant que son père ne tenait plus en place, il avait finit par dire qu'il se sentait prêt à repartir en voiture. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais il préférait ça que de voir encore son père faire les cents pas dans le salon comme un lion en cage.

Il avait dû mettre toutes ses compétences de menteur professionnel en action pour convaincre tout le monde qu'il pouvait endurer un trajet en voiture. Quelques heures plus tard l'Impala était chargée et prête à avaler la route.

A la surprise générale Dean avait émit une étrange requête. Il tenait absolument à ce que Damien remette un document à l'un de ses anciens profs. Un essai qu'il avait écrit pendant sa convalescence. John et Sammy s'étonnaient vraiment que Dean ait prit la peine de le faire sachant qu'ils ne remettraient jamais les pieds dans cette ville. En fait ils s'étonnaient qu'il ait prit la peine de le faire tout court, connaissant son aversion pour l'école de manière générale.

Mais Dean avait dit que c'était important, qu'il y avait pensé pendant tout ce fameux week-end et qu'il voulait vraiment rendre cet essai. La seule chose qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était qu'on le lise.

Damien avait donc accepté cette mission, il n'avait pas foutu les pieds dans un lycée depuis des années, ça pouvait être drôle.

--

Les Winchester avaient repris la route et comme Dean l'avait prédit, Normal ne devint bientôt qu'un point sombre dans le rétroviseur.

Dean voyageait à l'arrière, c'était plus confortable. En tout cas pour lui, parce que pour John ça signifiait que Sam était à ses côtés et qu'il allait parler, parler, parler, parler, à n'en plus finir. Il expliquait avec passion pourquoi '_l'attaque des zombies'_ était meilleur que '_la revanche des zombies'_ qui lui-même valait mieux que _'Le retour des zombies_'. D'habitude John aurait subrepticement monté le son de la radio jusqu'à ce que son fils jette les armes, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui le père se délectait de chaque mot, trop conscient qu'il avait bien faillit ne plus jamais entendre aucune de leurs voix.

Sammy était plus que ravi d'avoir un public aussi attentif. Même son grand frère, à moitié comateux à l'arrière, semblait fasciné. Même si à dire vrai, Dean s'accrochait à la voix juste pour rester éveillé.

Les choses semblaient revenir doucement à la normale. En tout cas, selon l'étrange définition du mot "normal" des Winchester.

--

Adrian Taggarty, professeur au lycée de Normal, rentra chez lui ce soir là avec une pile de devoirs sous le bras. C'était marrant de torturer les élèves en leur filant une tonne de devoirs à rendre et en les engueulant quand ils ne les faisaient pas mais le revers de la médaillé c'était qu'ensuite il fallait corriger tout ça…

Il s'était servi un café au lait, comme à chaque fois, s'était installé à son bureau, comme à chaque fois et avait lancé un disque d'opéra, comme à chaque fois.

La fin de l'année scolaire était proche et les terminales allaient quitter le lycée pour entrer dans la vraie vie. C'est pour ça qu'il avait donné ce devoir. Quelque part il était nostalgique de les voir partir. C'était ridicule. C'était la même chose tous les ans depuis 30 ans mais il avait quand même ce pincement au cœur.

La question de l'essai était claire : « _De quoi votre avenir sera fait ?_ ». Chaque étudiant était libre d'écrire ce qu'il se voyait être dans dix ans, vingt ans ou plus, comment il voyait sa vie.

Il avait terminé de corriger une pile de vie rêvée d'actrice de cinéma, de footballeur professionnels, de chanteur de rock et de globe-trotters quand il tomba sur cette copie. Un type était venu la lui remettre dans la journée.

En temps normal il n'acceptait pas les retards mais c'était la copie de Dean Gibson. N'était ce pas le gamin dont on parlait dans le journal ? Celui qui avait survécu au désormais célèbre '_massacre de Palermo'_ ? Le type avait dit que Dean était son neveu et qu'il était très secoué par cette affaire. Il ne voulait pas venir à l'école pour l'instant mais il avait tenu à rédiger cet essai. Adrian Taggarty n'avait pas pu refuser. En avalant une nouvelle gorgée de café, il commença à lire.

_Dean Gibson – 1995 _

_De quoi l'avenir sera fait ?_

_J'ai passé des heures devant une feuille blanche avant de rédiger cet essai. J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de répondre à cette question mais je n'ai pas réussi. Au début je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Pourquoi j'étais incapable d'écrire une ligne sur ce que je voudrais être. _

_Je sais maintenant. _

_Quand on à que 16 ans, c'est difficile de se projeter dans l'avenir. Au mieux on se protège dans ce qu'on aimerai devenir, dans ses rêves. _

_Moi, je n'ai pas de rêve. _

_Je ne n'ai pas envie d'être astronaute ou de jouer au base-ball. Je n'ai pas non plus envie d'avoir une belle maison avec une pelouse parfaite. Je n'ai pas envie de tout ça. Je ne veux rien. Je n'espère rien._

_Quand je regarde les gens et que je les vois rire et s'amuser, vivre simplement, je me dis qu'ils sont idiots. Je me dis qu'ils sont inconscients. Et je me déteste pour ça. Je voudrais réussir à penser qu'ils ont raison, que la vie peut être autre chose que la peur au ventre et le gout du sang. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je crois que quelque chose s'est brisé en moi. Je ne sais pas exactement à quel moment, mais j'ai arrêté de rêver. _

_Je ne suis pas triste. Je ne suis pas heureux non plus. Je suis. C'est déjà ça._

_De quoi l'avenir sera fait ? Pourquoi se poser cette question ? L'avenir viendra bien assez tôt vous rire au nez. Le présent est suffisant pour moi. Oh oui. Il est suffisant. Parfois j'arrive à peine à respirer tellement il pèse sur mes épaules. _

_Je serais probablement mort avant mes trente ans et vous vous demanderez encore ce qu'apportera demain. L'avenir sera ou ne sera pas, en attendant, le présent me consume chaque jour un peu plus._

_J'ai compris maintenant. Mon avenir sera fait de cendres. Qu'il vienne à moi, je l'attendrais sur mes deux pieds. Je le regarderai dans les yeux et je rirai avec lui. Que demain vienne, je suis prêt. Je n'ai pas peur. _

_Que demain vienne… _

…_si demain vient._

_Dean W. (Gibson)_

_1979-Demain_

--

L'impala avalait les kilomètres en vrombissant, emmenant la famille Winchester vers d'autres horizons. A l'intérieur, Sam avait fini de débattre sur les films de zombies et seul le murmure de la radio animait l'habitacle. Au bout d'un moment le garçon jeta un œil à l'arrière pour constater que son grand frère avait perdu la bataille contre le marchand de sable.

« Papa, tu crois que Dean va bien ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

John fut surpris. Il avait raté la transition entre les zombies et l'air grave et concerné que Sam venait de prendre.

« Bien sûr qu'il va bien. » répondit-il ne sachant pas s'il essayait de convaincre son fils ou lui-même.

« Je veux dire… dans sa tête. »

John quitta la route des yeux quelques secondes pour dévisager Sammy, se demandant d'où est ce que tout ça pouvait venir

« Comment ça ? »

« Je crois que ça l'a bien secoué cette histoire avec le démon. » avoua Sammy en regardant ses chaussures.

John jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans le rétroviseur pour s'assurer que son aîné était toujours endormi.

« Comment est ce que tu vas toi ? » demanda doucement le père.

Surpris par le retournement de situation, Sam ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regarda d'abord son père, puis son frère à l'arrière avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Je sais pas. Pas très bien je crois. »

John resserra ses doigts autour du volant jusqu'à ce que ses articulations deviennent blanches. Il n'avait jamais autant éprouvé de haine que maintenant à cet instant précis. Qu'on mette sur son chemin la créature responsable de tout ça. Qu'elle vienne, qu'elle ose seulement se montrer.

Il ruminait sa rage quand une petite voix lui coupa presque le souffle.

« J'ai peur. » Murmura Sammy en regardant dans le vague.

John rassembla toutes ses forces pour répondre au lieu de simplement fondre en larmes.

« Tu ne dois pas, Sam. » dit-il simplement.

Le garçon haussa les épaules. « Ouais. Je sais. Je dois m'endurcir et tout ça… »

« Non. » interrompit John. « Tu ne dois pas avoir peur parce que je suis là maintenant et tant que j'aurais mon mot à dire la dessus, il ne vous arrivera rien. »

« Je sais... Et je comprends mieux tous les entrainements, tous les changements d'adresse… Je suis content que tu ais entrainé Dean. T'aurais du le voir ce soir là papa… il était génial. » Dit Sam avec de l'admiration plein les yeux.

« S'il était si génial que ça vous n'auriez pas foutu les pieds dans cette maison à la base.» grogna John.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel « Ne me dis pas que t'as l'intention de te mettre en colère contre lui parce qu'il a essayé de sauver la vie de tous ces cons ! » s'emporta-t-il.

« Langage Sam. Et je ne suis pas en colère. » John se gratta pensivement le menton.

« Ben on dirait pas. Dean à été formidable cette nuit là, il a tout fait pour les sauver et si j'étais toi je serais fier de lui. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il fonce tête baissée dans un piège pour être fier de lui. »

« Peut-être que tu devrais dire ce genre de choses quand il est réveillé ! » s'exclama Sammy.

« Il le sait. » répondit rapidement John comme s'il voulait esquiver le sujet.

« Papa… Tu sais comment il est… Si tu lui dis de sauter du haut d'un immeuble, il le fait. Je crois qu'il à peur que tu ne l'aimes plus si il disait non. »

« C'est ridicule… » Balbutia John en essayant d'avoir l'air convaincu alors qu'il savait que Sammy avait raison.

« Je me disais juste que tu devrais lui dire parfois. » conclu le garçon.

John resta silencieux un moment. Il alternait entre la route et le rétroviseur en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Le regard de Sammy pesait lourdement sur lui.

« Tu ferais un bon conseiller familial. » décréta finalement John avec un demi sourire.

Sammy décrocha l'un de ses sourires lumineux qui brisaient le cœur de son père tant ils ressemblaient à ceux de Mary.

« Avocat. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ferais un bon avocat. » déclara Sammy.

John sourit, encore ignorant du poids que ces mots prendraient dans quelques années.

Sur la banquette arrière Dean ouvrit un œil. Il avait entendu l'ensemble de la conversation. Ca lui laissait une drôle de chaleur dans la poitrine et il se fit une promesse.

_Tu seras avocat Sammy. Même s'il faut que j'attache papa et que j'apprenne à vivre sans toi, tu iras à la fac et tu feras ce que tu voudras. Tu ne te réveilleras jamais avec ce poids sur ton cœur, je ne te laisserai pas ouvrir les yeux sur ma réalité. Je suis peut-être déjà mort, mais je ferais tout pour que tu ais une vie. L'avenir t'appartient, petit frère. Il y aura toujours un demain pour toi. Je te le promets. Je me le promets. _

_--_

**FIN**

**--**


End file.
